


Всегда второй

by Ver-o-nika (Verlisa)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Post-Season/Series 10 Finale, maniacs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlisa/pseuds/Ver-o-nika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Команду профайлеров приглашают в маленький город Вилмингтон, штат Техас, чтобы раскрыть дело местного серийного убийцы. Однако дело оказывается запутанней, чем ожидали агенты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Трейлер

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально работа представляет собой цикл-дилогию из двух текстов, написанных для команды fandom Police на Фандомную Битву 2015.  
> Написана в соавторстве с прекрасным _Xander_

  



	2. Первая серия

_Думаю, люди гораздо чаще убивают тех, кого любят, чем тех, кого ненавидят.  
Возможно, потому что только тот, кого любишь, способен сделать твою жизнь по-настоящему невыносимой.  
Агата Кристи_

Зима, когда ещё не выпал снег, — худшее время года! Живой, яркий Вилмингтон тускнел на глазах и навевал сон. Это не Нью-Йорк и не Лос-Анджелес: задержишься на работе допоздна — и иди домой по темноте, надеясь, что не утопишь случайно новые туфли в какой-нибудь грязной луже.  
Неужели босс не мог устроить свою «главную встречу и сделку года» в более приятное время этого года — или хотя бы пораньше?  
В сумке запищал телефон. Конечно, он забился на самое дно; оставалось надеяться, что это не босс потерял важные бумаги, из-за которых ей немедленно пришлось бы идти назад. Как назло, машина в ремонте — скорее бы двадцатое число, чтобы её забрать…  
— Это ты, Энни? Слава богу! Я уж думала: или босс, или мой бывший. Представляешь: опять задержал допоздна, я только иду домой. Нет, слава богу, Джош уже съехал. Я бы не вынесла его нытьё после двенадцати часов на работе! И не говори, я тоже думаю, что заслужила премию… Нет, с Джошем всё кончено, точно. Ай!  
Правая туфля Сью всё-таки стала жертвой коварной лужи, спрятавшейся под опавшими листьями.  
— Нет, нет, Энни, всё в порядке. А Джош… Ой, погоди минутку.  
Кусты за крохотной оградой впереди зашевелились. Сью пригляделась. Да нет, показалось — ну, или порыв ветра дунул с перекрёстка, подумаешь. Несколько шагов вперёд, ещё несколько — и вот кусты уже позади.  
— Потому что он законченный неудачник. — Сью снова приложила трубку к уху. — Никогда больше не буду встречаться с учителем. Он всё время жаловался мне на учеников, всё время! Тебе было бы интересно слушать, как Мэри из выпускного класса списывает, а Крис из какого-то там ещё написал на доске, что учитель — отстой? А я не могу обвинять этого Криса — хотя, может, это был Джейк, я в них запуталась, — если он действительно отстой! Всегда сидел без денег, просил у меня, а сам не пытался ничего сделать. Я ему говорю: ищи новую работу! А он бормочет под нос, что его повысят, мол, и всё наладится. А на следующий день снова ноет, что директор его не ценит, а очередная Мэри ничего не смыслит в его физике!  
О Джоше Сью могла много рассказать! И рассказывала — пока не заметила, как свернула на свою улицу.  
— Ой, ладно, Энни, я уже почти пришла. Я тебе перезвоню из дома и расскажу, что он вытворил на свой день рождения.  
Повесив трубку, Сью покачала головой. Энни даже представить себе не может, каково ей пришлось. Джош был худшим, что с ней случалось в жизни, вот уж точно! Какое счастье, что она его никогда больше не увидит.  
То ли ветер снова разыгрался, то ли послышались приглушённые шаги; в следующий момент затылок слева вдруг взорвался болью. В глазах потемнело. Сью, казалось, закричала, но не услышала свой голос, а потом земля исчезла из-под ног.

Двери лифта окрылись с привычным звонком, и Морган вышёл в холл. Ждавшая его Гарсия открыла было рот для приветствия, но Морган покачал головой, не отнимая от уха телефона, и Гарсия понятливо закивала. Морган благодарно улыбнулся и поцеловал её в подставленную щёку.  
— Да, я оставил на всякий случай ключи соседке. Ей не привыкать, собакой больше, собакой меньше... Люблю тебя. Я позвоню.  
— Опять оставил прекрасную женщину одну, а, Дерек Морган? — Гарсия подмигнула. Морган со вздохом потянулся, разминая затёкшую шею.  
— Если бы! Саванну ещё в субботу выдернули в госпиталь. Коротал выходные в обществе Клуни и Расти.  
— О-о-о, мой бедный мальчик! Хочешь, Пенелопа тебя утешит?  
Морган ухмыльнулся и обнял её за плечи.  
— Мистическим образом я уже чувствую себя лучше.  
Он отстранился, чтобы открыть перед Гарсией дверь отдела.  
Хотч стоял наверху, у комнаты собраний.  
— Морган, Гарсия — ждём только вас. У нас новое дело.  
— Да, Хотч, я получил смс. Поэтому я здесь, — Морган усмехнулся, но тут же посерьёзнел. — Насколько всё плохо?  
— Шесть трупов.

В комнате собраний уже всё было готово, даже экран уже светился, чтобы показать агентам собранные данные по очередному убийце. Сколько их уже обсуждалось в этой комнате? А сколько ушло от правосудия?  
Гарсия помотала головой и широко улыбнулась своей команде: всегда собранному Хотчу, Росси, который сегодня прятал глаза за стёклами солнцезащитных очков и пытался утопить похмелье в кофе. Рид задумчиво перебирал бумаги на столе, а Морган только сел и сразу потянулся к планшету.  
— Гарсия? Мы готовы.  
— Да... да, сэр, конечно. — Гарсия села спиной к экрану, приготовила пульт, но вздохнула. — Тоскливо без Джей-Джей. Я, разумеется, знаю, что у неё всё в порядке, мы с ней вчера созванивались, но её не хватает.  
— Мы тоже скучаем, детка. — Морган потянулся через стол, взял одну из её рук в свои. — Хочешь, после этого дела съездим её навестить?  
— Хочу, — улыбнулась Гарсия. — Мы столько лет знакомы, а я всё поверить не могу, что ты не только выглядишь, словно античный бог, но ещё и просто отличный парень...  
— Гарсия, — предупреждающе кашлянул Хотч.  
— Дело, конечно, — Гарсия кивнула, и на этот раз действительно вывела фотографии на экран. — Это, мои друзья с очень крепкими желудками, привет из Вилмингтона, штат Техас, где за последние четыре месяца найдено шесть трупов. Все они, как вы можете увидеть на своих планшетах, и я отказываюсь выводить это на большой экран, — забиты до смерти.  
— Что известно про жертв? — спросил Рид, поднимая глаза от папки с фотографиями.  
— Белая женщина средних лет, подросток-азиат, белая девушка, пожилой афроамериканец, белый подросток, и последняя жертва — белый мужчина средних лет.  
— Значит, нет расовых, возрастных и гендерных предпочтений. — Росси осторожно глотнул кофе. — Что-нибудь общее между жертвами?  
— Местная полиция ничего не нашла. Гарсия? — Хотч вопросительно посмотрел на неё.  
— Разумеется, сэр, вы не успеете выехать в аэропорт, а я уже буду копать.  
— А с чего они взяли, что это один и тот же убийца? — уточнил Морган.  
— По почерку. Первых жертв не связывали между собой. Серия определилась на четвёртой жертве. Все избивались тяжёлым тупым предметом, все выброшены в безлюдных местах без каких-либо признаков раскаяния, и более того... Посмотрите на жертв номер четыре, пять и шесть.  
— Он эволюционирует, — медленно проговорил Рид. — Это ведь следы связывания?  
— Да. Именно обнаружив эти следы, полиция окончательно сделала вывод, что работает один преступник. Верёвка одна и та же.  
— Что ж, — Морган поднялся, — выезжаем? Пора поймать этого урода.

Как только самолёт агентства поднялся в воздух, Гарсия включила видеосвязь.  
— Что удалось узнать? — поприветствовал её Хотч. Она пожала плечами.  
— Пока немногое. Первая жертва — Джейн Эллервинд, тридцать четыре года, безработная. Пропала четырнадцатого сентября после нескольких собеседований о приёме на работу. Последний раз её видели на одном из собеседований, название и адрес конторы уже у вас на планшетах. Обнаружена шестнадцатого сентября на пустыре между МакКиган-роуд и Хилсвью-роуд. Вторая жертва — Тайлер Миллз, шестнадцать лет, из Афин. Это городок неподалёку. Ездил в Даллас на встречу фанатов Звёздных Войн, планировал заночевать у друзей, поэтому родители хватились его только на следующий день — тринадцатого октября. Найден пятнадцатого октября в промышленной зоне. Родители согласны приехать в Вилмингтон, им уже позвонили местные полицейские. Затем, третьего ноября, пропадает Вирджиния Ночез, семнадцать лет, ученица христианской школы. О её пропаже становится известно сразу — по воскресеньям она помогала в церкви, работала с прихожанами. Находят её на следующий день, вероятно, из-за шумихи, в парке, буквально через дорогу от места пропажи. Родители дежурят в участке, их вам искать не нужно будет. Четвёртая жертва — Иэн Спирбэр, пятьдесят шесть лет, владелец одного из семейных магазинчиков. Шёл на благотворительный вечер, но не дошёл. Заявление подали жена и сын, адреса магазина и дома я вам выслала. Найден шестнадцатого ноября на Элгин-стрит, в тупике. Затем в двадцатых числах ноября пропадает Максим Уитакер, семнадцать лет, но о его пропаже не заявляют, пока полиция двадцать седьмого ноября не находит тело. Я вам, разумеется, послала его адрес прописки, но если вам интересно моё мнение — вы просто потеряете время.  
— Гарсия.  
— Да-да, босс, не отвлекаюсь. И последняя жертва — Ричард Донован, тридцать два года, работал в службе доставки цветов «Дизайны Бента Уиллоу». Жил один, о пропаже заявил работодатель, когда он неожиданно не вышел на работу второго декабря, в среду. Найден, соответственно, сегодня, шестого декабря, после чего вас, мои милые друзья, и вызвали.  
— Итак, что мы имеем? — Морган задумчиво полистал данные на планшете. — Никакой видимой схемы.  
— Промежутки между нападениями сокращаются, — отметил Рид. — Две последние жертвы разделяет не больше недели; он может напасть снова.  
Росси задумчиво покосился в иллюминатор.  
— Вилмингтон, штат Техас. Не припомню, чтобы слышал о серийных убийцах оттуда.  
— По статистике, Даллас исправно входит в десятку городов Америки с наибольшим количеством убийств. Так, например, в 2013-м году он оказался на девятом месте со ста пятьюдесятью четырьмя жертвами на миллион человек. А в 2014…  
— Как насчёт Вилмингтона, Рид? — отозвался Морган.  
— Вилмингтона не было в этой статистике, что говорит о чрезвычайно низком уровне преступности. Мне не удалось найти никакой информации о серийных убийцах оттуда с числом жертв больше трёх.  
Росси кивнул.  
— Об этом я и говорю. Многовато жертв для неизвестного маленького городка — у убийцы должна быть серьёзная причина, чтобы вести себя так… несвойственно менталитету своего города.  
Гарсия оглядела команду, ожидая новых вопросов или предположений.  
— Поговорим о характере повреждений, — сказал Хотч, и все опустили глаза к планшетам. — Гарсия, есть признаки сексуального насилия?  
— Нет, ни у кого.  
— Значит, сексуальный мотив отсутствует. — Морган отложил планшет. — Вполне соответствует возрастной, расовой и гендерной разнице между жертвами — субъект не ищет конкретный типаж, убивает и мужчин, и женщин разных рас и возрастов.  
— Но агрессивность субъекта, — Росси повёл рукой над своим планшетом, указывая на множество кровоподтёков, переломов и ран на теле последней жертвы, — может быть компенсацией сексуальной беспомощности — импотенции или серьёзной психологической травмы.  
— Хочешь сказать, субъект не может вступить с объектом интереса в сексуальную связь, а значит — получить удовлетворение, и находит разрядку в избыточной агрессии?  
— Верно, Хотч. Посмотрите сюда: следы побоев отличаются, велика вероятность, что часть из них нанесена посмертно. К тому же, — Росси сверился с отчётом о вскрытии предыдущей жертвы, — повреждений намного больше, чем требуется, чтобы лишить человека жизни. Субъект не просто убивает — он забивает людей и не останавливается, даже когда они уже мертвы. Он гиперагрессивен и, похоже, не собирается прекращать.  
— И у нас меньше недели на то, чтобы остановить его. — Рид выключил планшет — видимо, всё, что было в отчётах полиции, уже отпечаталось в его памяти.  
— Значит, стоит поторопиться, красавчик. — Морган окинул взглядом команду. — Есть идеи?  
— Во-первых, Рид и Росси съездят на место обнаружения последнего трупа, — вмешался Хотч. — Я и Морган поедем в участок, поговорим с родителями. Нужно ещё раз внимательно проверить, не пересекались ли жертвы. Гарсия?  
— Ищу, сэр, пока ничего не нашла, но вы меня знаете, я так просто не сдаюсь!  
— Отлично. До связи.

— Ну вот, явились, и суток не прошло, — проворчала дежурная по телефону. Эрика хмыкнула.  
— Не знала, что уже изобрели телепортацию. Брось, Бетси, они приехали очень быстро, если учесть, что офис у них в Вашингтоне.  
— Добрая ты больно, Эрика. — Бетси махнула рукой. — Всё равно их не ждали.  
— Не согласна. Не знаю, как насчёт убийства, но я всю жизнь ждала появления такого красавчика, — мечтательно вздохнула Агнесс, секретарь шерифа, провожая взглядом агентов. Эрика захохотала.  
— Уморите вы меня! Одна против гостей, другой всё равно, лишь бы они были красавчиками. Ай, толку с вами говорить, пойду к парням.  
— Я тебя уверяю, они говорят о том же самом, — фыркнула ей вслед Бетси. В кои-то веки она оказалась права.  
— Да не было смысла их вызывать, мы бы сами справились!  
— Третий месяц справляемся, не вижу результатов.  
Эрика вежливо кашлянула, и детективы отвлеклись от спора.  
— О, детектив Сьедж! — поприветствовал её сержант Ли Вэй. Они общались не так уж часто, потому что Ли работал намного дольше Эрики. — А вы что думаете о наших гостях?  
— Надеюсь, что они будут полезны. — Эрика пожала плечами. — Мне не нравится, что в нашем городе завёлся маньяк.  
— Послушай женщину и сделай наоборот, — пробормотал Джон Эйчер. Эрика только хмыкнула: вечно недовольный всем Джон недавно в очередной раз завалил экзамен на сержанта, поэтому злиться на него всерьёз было тратой ресурсов. Брок Гэллуэй, один из патрульных офицеров, напротив, закивал.  
— Кому ж такое понравится. И всё-таки, думаю, мы бы справились сами.  
— Детектив Сьедж! — крикнул на весь офис шериф, и Эрика с готовностью направилась к его кабинету, напоследок бросив парням:  
— Ну, оставляю вас мериться размерами без моего назойливого присутствия.  
— Сьедж! — хором рявкнули Эйчер и Гэллуэй, но она уже юркнула в кабинет шерифа.  
— Вызывали, шериф?  
— Поможешь нашим гостям из ФБР в расследовании. Если им что-то будет нужно — обеспечь.  
Эрика вздохнула. Должность принеси-подай никогда не была особенно престижной, но раз начальство велит…  
— Конечно. Чем я могу вам помочь, господа?  
— Агент Хотчнер, — представился старший из агентов, — это агент Морган. Для начала — где мы можем расположиться?  
— Детектив Эрика Сьедж, — приветливо улыбнулась Эрика и махнула рукой: — Для вас подготовили комнату, следуйте за мной.  
Комнатка была крошечной, Эрика сильно подозревала, что раньше это была кладовка, но потом уборщицы подняли бунт и потребовали помещение побольше. С другой стороны, стол и несколько стульев в комнату с трудом, но влезали, да и доска на стене держалась — в основном, потому что была намертво к ней прикручена.  
На столе стояли две коробки, и лежало несколько папок.  
— Тут вся информация, которую мы нашли за это время, — Эрика показала на стол. — Мы отсылали вам копии, но на всякий случай всё равно всё собрали. Что-нибудь ещё?  
— Нам сообщили, что родители Вирджинии Ночез находятся в участке, это так?  
Эрика вздохнула.  
— Так. — Она развела руками. — Дежурят по очереди. Сейчас отец сидит в комнате для посетителей, но, полагаю, он уже увидел ваш приезд и позвонил матери.  
— Сообщите нам, когда она приедет, и когда прибудут родители Тайлера Миллза.  
— Конечно. — Эрика кивнула. — Мне оставить вас наедине с делом?  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
Эрика вышла из комнаты и задумчиво пожала плечами. Кто знает, кто знает, может, они чем-то и помогут…

Росси отогнул полицейскую ленту и приблизился к белому следу на асфальте.  
— Судя по положению тела, субъекта не волнует, как будут лежать его жертвы. Он выбрасывает их, подобно мусору — они все скорчены в неестественных позах, но каждый раз поза разная.  
— Возможно, так и есть, — отозвался Рид. — Субъект проезжает на машине мимо уединённого места и выбрасывает жертву, после чего к ней не возвращается.  
Местная полиция принесла новые фотографии — увеличенные кадры повреждений жертвы. Хмурый полицейский средних лет сунул их Росси без особых пояснений, с сомнением покосился на Рида — и ушёл допрашивать, похоже, всех подряд в поиске свидетелей. Как любезно.  
— Рид, посмотри на его лицо.  
— Всё как в отчёте: сломанная скула, вывих челюсти, пробитый череп с повреждением лобных долей коры головного мозга, — и это не говоря об открытых переломах обеих рук…  
— Его жестокость возросла. — Росси оглянулся посмотреть на людей, собравшихся за полицейской лентой. Бывало и больше, но для маленького городка вроде Вилмингтона здесь собралась целая толпа.  
Двое полицейских плохо справлялись, теряя из внимания то одного потенциального свидетеля, то другого. Напрасно они вообще это затеяли, куда лучше было бы бросить силы на предотвращение возможной паники.  
— Думаешь, субъект мог вернуться на место преступления?  
— Нет. Совершенно не тот тип: субъект выплёскивает гнев, расправляется со своей жертвой — и больше она ему не нужна. Он выбрасывает тело и, по-видимому, ищет новую жертву, а до предыдущей ему уже нет никакого дела. К тому же, Рид, вглядись в эти растерянные лица. Кто-нибудь похож на нашего субъекта?  
Рид сощурил глаза, всматриваясь в толпу местного разлива.  
— Трудно сказать.  
— Тогда вернёмся к составлению профиля.  
У субъекта есть машина — Росси не сомневался. Следов шин, по которым можно было бы её найти, поблизости не оказалось, и всё же без машины не обойтись, если хочешь незаметно доставлять жертв в разные части города и бросать, не будучи пойманным.  
— Субъект где-то держит их в течение дня или больше.  
— В подвале своего дома? — Рид пожал плечами.  
— Возможно. Ещё он, похоже, твёрдо определил свой стиль — у нашей новой жертвы тоже следы связывания, такая же верёвка, и его забили тем же тупым предметом. Чрезмерная агрессия и возрастающая жестокость говорят о том, что субъект теряет контроль.  
— При этом он по-прежнему не оставляет улик и уходит незамеченным.  
Рид был прав: на шесть убийств улик набралось так мало, что Росси недоумевал: то ли местная полиция так добросовестно сработала — или, скорее, не сработала, — то ли субъект всё учёл. Росси склонялся к первому — в Вилмингтоне не привыкли к таким громким делам и не имели опыта работы с ними. В детальную расчётливость маньяка он не верил. О какой детальной расчётливости речь, если субъект не в состоянии справиться с собственным гневом?  
Тем не менее, пришлось признать:  
— У субъекта присутствует элемент организованности.  
— Возможно, он планирует похищения, и уже после, оставшись наедине с жертвой, теряет контроль. Он становится всё более агрессивным, а промежутки между убийствами сокращаются, Росси: он близится к срыву.  
— И тогда намного больше людей могут пострадать. — Росси медленно кивнул. — Кроме того, если он планирует похищения, у него есть дом или другое место, где он мог бы спрятать своих жертв так, чтобы их не услышали, — например, в подвале, — и достаточно крупный автомобиль, чтобы их перевозить.  
Рид нагнулся к следам крови на месте головы последней жертвы.  
— Согласно отчётам криминалистов, ни у кого из убитых в крови не было наркотических веществ, хотя они не успели бы выйти из организма, если бы субъект использовал их.  
Росси согласился. Только к чему это?  
— И у всех жертв были множественные травмы головы. Таким образом, — Рид выпрямился, — я думаю, вместо свойственных субъектам способов обездвижить жертву наш субъект выбрал более рискованный путь: он бьёт их по голове, а затем отвозит в своё убежище, пока они не пришли в себя.  
Росси начал понимать.  
— Убежище должно быть достаточно близко.  
— Именно. Я составлю карту убийств, определим зону комфорта — может, удастся вычислить примерное место жительства или работы.  
Это уже кое-что.  
— Гарсия. — Росси набрал её номер. — Да, это Росси. У нас есть пара зацепок, но ты бы очень помогла нам, если бы кое-что нашла.  
Голос в трубке громко заверил его в своей готовности помочь и в том, что она уже ищет, хотя пока не знает, что.  
— Просмотри список подозреваемых, который предоставила полиция; убери всех, у кого нет фургона, или дома с подвалом, или любых других владений в радиусе десяти миль от той улицы, где мы сейчас находимся. — Росси огляделся, ища глазами какой-нибудь указатель. — Оставь тех, у кого найдётся хотя бы одно. Кроме того, отсей тех, у кого железное алиби на момент двух и более убийств.  
Щёлканье клавиатуры в трубке отчего-то затихло.  
— Гарсия? — одними интонациями поинтересовался Росси.  
— Да, сэр, я вас слышу. У нас проблема.  
— Какая?  
— Список подозреваемых, сэр. Пока вы ехали, полицейские закончили их проверять. У всех есть алиби хотя бы на два убийства, у всех. Я не знаю, как это возможно, но алиби точные, я проверила — у одних больше десяти свидетелей, у других записи с видеокамер с их лицами во всей красе — иногда без красы, — а третьи и вовсе в то или иное время были в тюрьме, кто-то даже давал показания детективам. Нет никого, кто мог бы напасть на всех жертв, совсем никого! Все были рядом при каком-то одном убийстве или двух, или их описывали свидетели, или ещё что-то, но эти подозреваемые никак не пересекались друг с другом, совсем никак, то есть и сговор, честно сказать, сомнителен.  
— Это верно, субъект действует один, все признаки одиночки налицо. Что ж, спасибо, Гарсия.  
Рид наблюдал за разговором с философским видом.  
— Значит, у нас ни одного подозреваемого?  
— Значит, полиция составила неправильный список, только и всего, — поправил Росси. — Что ж, придётся нам составить новый.

Её тихие стоны прорезали тишину. Джоанна, милая…  
Мало я бил тебя, мало?!  
Где эта чёртова книга? А, оставил на столе… Знаешь, милая, на ней всё ещё следы твоей крови. Свежие. Твоя кровь — на моей энциклопедии. Ты заслужила это, ты знаешь, что заслужила это.  
Как ты могла так поступить со мной? Я ведь любил тебя, Джоанна. Я, а не этот дурень Миллер!  
Путь в подвал каждый раз был как впервые. Выйдя оттуда, я сразу хотел вернуться. Сразу же. Не медля! Но нет. Нет, я ждал. Всем нужно было дать время, чтобы подумали. Подумали о том, что наговорили мне. Я не справляюсь со своими обязанностями? Зато, мистер Андерсон, я справлюсь с тем, чтобы раскрошить вам голову! У меня нет чувства юмора, Миллер? О нет, Миллер, нет, я здорово посмеялся, когда ты просил отпустить тебя. Твоё лицо в тот момент, твоё лицо — вот где было настоящее посмешище. Нет, Миллер, я не позволю тебе прикоснуться к Джоанне… но со сломанными руками ты и не сможешь, верно? Что-что, милая? Я неудачник? Неудачник идёт к тебе, чтобы научить тебя, дура неблагодарная, ценить тех, кто тебя любит!  
Ступени приятно скрипели. Одна. Вторая. С каждым шагом воздух сильнее пропитывался страхом, и я старался идти медленнее. Сердце эхом стучало в ушах от нетерпения. Я неудачник, значит? Сейчас услышим, сейчас узнаем, какой я неудачник…  
Старая дверь тоже протяжно заскрипела, стоило её приоткрыть. В подвале было совсем темно, и я не видел Джоанну, но где-то впереди послышался сбивчивый плач. Хорошо, очень хорошо… не плачь, милая, ты же знаешь, я всегда рядом… всегда рядом. Поэтому ты никогда не покинешь этот подвал.  
— Извини, Джоанна, милая, я задержался. Ты знаешь — моя работа… — так должен был начаться наш разговор.  
Я включил свет. Джоанна сидела на стуле, как я её и оставил. Несколько верёвок, чтобы ей не пришла в голову глупость ещё раз уйти от меня… Ах, Джоанна, ты такая растрёпанная, как спросонья. Мы должны причесать тебя, иначе не годится. Ты никогда не позволяла себе ходить неухоженной. И макияж совсем растёкся. Но это от слёз, я понимаю, тебе даже к лицу.  
— Я не Джоанна… меня зовут Сьюзен…  
Нет. Нет. Нет, дура, что с тобой? Разве об этом мы хотели поговорить? Разве для этого я тебя сюда привёл?!  
Я ударил её — пока всего лишь рукой. Может, моя малышка оговорилась, такое бывает… Видишь, Джоанна, я стараюсь относиться с пониманием. Я забочусь о тебе. Ты тоже должна была заботиться обо мне, заботливые люди никогда не говорят всего, что сказала ты, не поступают так друг с другом…  
— Джоанна, — я надавил, — помнишь наш последний разговор? Ты ничего не хочешь сказать мне?  
Она дрожала и плакала. Бедняжка, наверно, замёрзла. Я погладил её по щеке; раньше Джоанна не слишком любила это, но теперь, теперь я всё могу. Я прав, милая, и ты скоро это признаешь.  
Джоанна зажмурилась — видно, понравилось. Родная моя, я скучал по тебе.  
— Пожалуйста, отпустите меня… Меня зовут Сьюзен Уилкис, я вас не знаю. Возможно, произошла ошибка…  
О боже, зачем опять! Джоанна, единственная ошибка в нашей жизни — Миллер, как ты не понимаешь! Ты поймёшь…  
Она вскрикнула и расплакалась громче, когда я ударил её снова. Совсем несильно, у неё даже не пошла кровь. Не нужно расстраиваться… ты ошиблась, я понимаю. Я дам тебе ещё один шанс.  
— Ты всё ещё считаешь меня неудачником, Джоанна?  
— Что? Я… я вас совсем не знаю, отпустите меня, пожалуйста, я никому ничего не скажу…  
Не знаешь меня? Совсем не знаешь?? Ах ты…  
Боже. Кажется, я перестарался с книгой: моя малышка кашлянула кровью и сплюнула что-то. Неужели я выбил ей зубы?  
— Прости, милая. Прости. Не нужно больше злить меня… ты знаешь, ты не должна злить меня.  
Она рыдала. Милая, мне бы так хотелось тебя утешить. Я бы поцеловал твои губы, все в крови, и мы могли бы посмотреть футбол или сходить куда-нибудь…  
Ты же понимаешь, что сама всё испортила?  
— Джоанна, ответь мне… Ты всё ещё хочешь уйти от меня?  
Ты знаешь, как должна ответить. Знаешь.  
— Я не Джоанна, я… я хочу домой.  
— Ты и есть дома, дура!  
Я бил её то книгой, то руками, и сам потерял счёт ударам. Каждый раз, когда энциклопедия падала на пол, стул подпрыгивал, покачивался, — прямо как жизнь моей любимой. Ты у меня в руках. Твоя жизнь принадлежит мне, понимаешь, Джоанна?  
Капли крови забрызгали пол, выложенный досками, забиваясь в щели между ними. Трудно будет это оттереть… Хорошая хозяйка не должна портить пол своего дома, Джоанна.  
До чего хорошо такие же брызги смотрелись бы на стенах. Стены серые, скучные, а главное — холодные, вот бы согреть их твоей кровью…  
Я замахнулся, но остановился. Нет, нет, я ещё посмотрю в это лицо. Любимое моё лицо, моя милая, моя драгоценная… Пары выбитых зубов и сломанного носа мало, ты заслужила больше.  
— Я очень хочу домой, пожалуйста, пожалуйста… Я заплачу вам, сколько скажете!  
У меня почти потемнело в глазах, голова пошла кругом. Пришлось сжать её, иначе она разлетелась бы, взорванная злостью. Нет, Джоанна, это не твой голос, ты так никогда не говорила. Прекрати, Джоанна. Прекрати!  
Ты издеваешься, я понял. Ты считаешь, что слишком хороша для меня? Ты нарочно не говоришь то, что я хочу услышать?  
Мразь. Мразь! Предательница!  
Её тоненький крик почти оглушал, но хруст костей почему-то всё равно было слышно. Я так любил целовать эти хрупкие ручки, эти нежные пальчики. Бить их кулаком и энциклопедией оказалось ещё приятнее.  
— Мне больно, больно, очень больно… А-а-а! — Моя Джоанна захлёбывалась визгом и рыданиями. — Пожалуйста, не делай этого! Я… да, хорошо, я Джоанна, я Джоанна, я сделаю всё, что ты хочешь!  
Меня будто водой холодной окатило. Наконец-то. Наконец-то!  
— Хорошо. Хорошо… милая моя. — Я снова погладил её по лицу. Жаль, что губы так разбиты: если я тебя поцелую, только сделаю больно. — Что ты хочешь сказать мне?  
— Я…. Я люблю тебя, — призналась она. — Я хочу быть с тобой. Хочу, чтобы мы всегда были вместе.  
Да. Да, дорогая. Зачем ты упрямилась? Зачем заставила ударить тебя? Ты понимаешь, что совершила ошибку, когда предала меня, я так и знал — ты сама всё понимаешь.  
— А что с Миллером?  
— С кем? Я не знаю никакого Миллера, он мне не нужен, мне нужен только ты! А-а-а…  
Я успел поднять энциклопедию, но опустил. Хорошо. Почти, почти готово, но ещё не всё. Скажи, что сожалеешь о нашем расставании, Джоанна. Скажи это, я должен услышать это от тебя!  
— Отпусти меня, мне больно. — Она только ныла. — Ты же меня любишь? Зачем ты привязал меня и делаешь мне больно, если мы можем просто быть счастливы вместе?  
Я ослышался? Просто быть счастливы вместе? После того, как ты предала меня?!  
Значит, ты не жалеешь. Ничего. Это ничего… Ещё пожалеешь.  
— Что ты… нет! — Она увидела, как я поднимаю книгу.  
Страницы уже давно потемнели от крови, но твоя, новая, капала с корешка. Она почти беззвучно ударялась о дерево: кап. Кап. С каждым звуком я слышал тебя хуже. Ненавижу, ненавижу!!!  
— Нет, не бей меня! Я же всё сказала, как ты хот… А-а-а! НЕТ!  
Скажи, что я не неудачник. Скажи, что сожалеешь. Что ты была дурой, когда смотрела в сторону Миллера. Он выскочка, ублюдок, не достойный смотреть на тебя, а ты выбрала его! Ты назвала меня неудачником… Ты не имела это в виду. Скажи, что берёшь свои слова назад. Скажи, что была не в себе. Скажи это, Джоанна! Если не скажешь…  
— Полиция тебя найдёт и схватит! Я могу помочь тебе скрыться, я солгу полиции, я сделаю всё. — Зачем ты так верещишь, Джоанна? — Пожалуйста, умоляю! Нет, не бей! Не убивай меня! Отпусти, пожалуйста, я всё скажу, всё сделаю! Если хочешь, я стану твоей Джоанной! Если хочешь, я… А-а-а, всё, что угодно!  
Хватит! Я ударил её наотмашь, надеялся, она заткнётся… Где какая-нибудь ткань?! Что-нибудь? Что угодно? Не книгу же в рот тебе совать, чтобы…  
Замолчи, идиотка! Хватит!  
Крик и кровь слились для меня в одно безграничное ощущение власти.

— Говори, крошка. — Морган привычно переключил телефон на громкую связь.  
— Ненавижу расстраивать тебя, шоколадный мой, но даже мои умелые ручки не всесильны.  
— Между жертвами нет никакой связи? — уточнил Хотч.  
— Абсолютно, — виновато вздохнула Гарсия. — И это странно, учитывая, о каком маленьком городке идёт речь, но у них совершенно разные круги общения, они закупались в разных магазинах и увлекались разными вещами. Они даже в парки разные ходили! И это уже не говоря о милом мальчике Тайлере, который в Вилмингтоне впервые оказался в день своей смерти.  
— Такое ощущение, словно убийца специально выбирает максимально разных жертв, чтобы мы не могли на него выйти. — Морган серьёзно посмотрел на Хотча.  
— Невозможно. Он едва сдерживает свою ярость — посмотри на следы избиения.  
— Оу. Дорогие мои, давайте о таких гадостях вы будете говорить, когда мои бедные невинные ушки не будут присутствовать в комнате? — жалобно попросила Гарсия.  
— Да, конечно, моя прекрасная богиня поиска. Если нароешь что-нибудь — не оставь меня в неведении. — Морган вновь переключился на микрофон.  
— Разумеется, мой сладкий. До связи!  
В комнату осторожно постучали, и тут же просунулась светлая макушка Эрики Сьедж.  
— Вы просили сообщить… Мать Вирджинии Ночез приехала. Они вас ждут.  
Морган и Хотч переглянулись.  
— Я тебе нужен? — спросил Морган серьёзно. Хотч покачал головой.  
— Лучше пройдись ещё раз по знакомым и родственникам остальных жертв.  
— Хорошо. — Морган кивнул и направился к двери. У самого выхода он остановился и склонился в лёгком поклоне: — Составите мне компанию, леди?  
— Безусловно, — быстро согласилась Эрика, подхватывая со своего стола форменную фуражку. — Я покажу самые короткие дороги. С кого хотите начать?  
Морган задумался.  
— Давайте начнём с семьи Иэна Спирбэра, он был переломной жертвой — впервые появилось связывание. Возможно, субъект его знал.  
— На моей или на вашей? — спросила Эрика, быстро прикидывая маршрут.  
— Доверюсь вашему профессионализму, — кивнул Морган и придержал перед ней дверь участка.

Эрика побарабанила пальцами по рулю и покосилась на агента Моргана. С момента выезда с парковки он молчал, рассматривая что-то на экране планшета. Эрика была аккуратным водителем, и это даже не было связано с её профессией, так что она не стала проскакивать на последние секунды зелёного сигнала светофора, и, судя по всему, торможение отвлекло агента.  
— Скажите, Эрика, — задумчиво спросил он, — я ведь могу называть вас Эрика?  
Эрика пожала плечами и махнула рукой — называйте, как хотите.  
— Как в городе отреагировали на появление серийного убийцы?  
— А вы как думаете? — фыркнула Эрика. — Сначала до последнего не верили. Рассматривали, как отдельные случаи — ну, знаете, убийца бездомных, заезжий гастролёр, противник церкви, расист… Когда нашли Максима, общественность настаивала, что он просто погиб в уличной драке.  
— Максим? Вы знали его? — заинтересовался Морган.  
— Ну, как знала. — Эрика тяжело вздохнула и мягко тронула машину вперёд. — Мы с напарником дежурили на том участке. Отец Максима ушёл из семьи, когда тому было лет семь, в поисках «лучшей доли». Ну и его мать съехалась с самым никчёмным мужичонкой города. Впрочем, говорят, в молодости у него хотя бы внешность была, а сейчас он уже пропил и внешность, и остатки мозгов. Максим несколько раз убегал из дома, когда его мать бывала трезвой, то писала заявления. Впрочем, он всегда возвращался сам. У него осталась маленькая сестрёнка, Эмми. Он говорил, что «не может бросить её одну в этом свинарнике».  
Эрика резко мотнула головой, вытирая невольные слёзы о плечо.  
— Он вам нравился. — Морган сочувствующе положил руку ей на плечо. — Я сожалею.  
— Я тоже, — Эрика попыталась усмехнуться. — Я предлагала ему устроить его в школу с проживанием. Может, он был бы жив… В любом случае, если ехать к его семье, то мы только потеряем время. Эти алкоголики не заметят даже зомби-апокалипсис!  
— Поверю вам на слово. — Морган снова посмотрел на экран планшета. — Полагаю, с кем общался Максим, они тоже не в курсе?  
— Для вас больше смысла имеет разговор со мной, с точки зрения расследования, конечно. — Эрика пожала плечами. — Ну, с кем… В школу он то ходил, то нет, так что знакомые у него там были, конечно, но никого близкого. Он в «Моторном сервисе» подрабатывал, но тоже особо не общался — остальные рабочие там намного старше. Я с ними поговорила, конечно, когда Максима нашли.  
Морган в задумчивости потёр затылок.  
— Не обижайтесь, но вы могли просто задавать не те вопросы, Эрика…  
— Не обижайтесь, Морган — могу я звать вас Морганом? — но город я всё-таки знаю лучше. Максима никто не видел больше недели. В «Сервисе» решили, что он снова сбежал, и я думаю — он как раз возвращался домой. Суть в том, Морган… Никто не мог заранее спланировать нападение на него, потому что никто не знал, где он пропадает. Он часто уезжал автостопом, на поездах — он так побывал даже в Нью-Йорке. Но потом он вспоминал о сестрёнке и так же возвращался. Так что я думаю, что убийца его подобрал.  
— Интересное предположение… Простите, Эрика, мне нужно подумать.  
— Конечно. — Эрика кивнула и сосредоточилась на дороге.

Хотч почувствовал вибрирование в кармане и осторожно достал телефон, не прерывая монолог Терезы Ночез. Мать Вирджинии практически не давала ему раскрыть рот, с безумной скоростью вываливая на него всю жизнь своей дочери.  
Хотч бросил взгляд на экран.  
«Субъект мог подбирать жертв на дороге? Максим путешествовал автостопом», — гласило сообщение от Моргана. Хотч решительно поднял глаза на мистера и миссис Ночез.  
— Прошу прощения, что перебиваю, но это очень важно. Вирджиния могла сесть в машину к незнакомцу?  
Тереза замешкалась, но тут же отрезала:  
— Нет! Она знает, насколько это опасно, и, как всякая разумная девушка…  
Молчавший всё это время Оскар Ночез внезапно взял жену за руку:  
— Дорогая, ты не права.  
Тереза и Хотч с удивлением посмотрели на Оскара, который повернулся к Хотчу, не отпуская руки Терезы.  
— Да, разумеется, мы учили её не заговаривать с незнакомцами, и, тем более, никуда с ними не ходить… но, агент Хотчнер, она такая добрая девочка. — Он светло улыбнулся, и никто не стал поправлять его, что доброй девочкой Вирджиния «была». — Вы знаете, она помогала в церкви — она, разумеется, общалась с незнакомцами, с разными бездомными и не очень надёжными людьми. Она обычно всегда была на виду, поэтому я не беспокоился — но если бы её попросили помочь, не знаю, раздать пожертвованную одежду, или просто помочь донести вещи до машины, или спросили бы у неё дорогу… Она бы пошла.  
Тереза нахмурилась, но когда Хотч повернулся к ней, она нехотя кивнула.  
— Да. Это очень похоже на нашу девочку.  
— Прошу простить меня. — Хотч встал и отошёл к окну, поднося телефон к уху.

Росси поморщился от громкого звонка телефона, но ответил.  
— Да. Да. Хорошо, сделаем. — Он выключил телефон и посмотрел на Рида. — Ну что, мальчик, у нас есть потенциальная зацепка.  
— М? — Рид оторвался от пристального изучения местности и посмотрел на Росси. — Что ты сказал?  
— Я сказал, ragazzo, что у нас появилась ещё пара вопросов к родственникам жертв. Пойдём, Хотч попросил нас поговорить с работодателем Ричарда Донована.  
Росси повернулся и пошёл к служебной машине, и Рид поспешил за ним.  
— Подожди! Какие вопросы? Если я буду в курсе, я смогу делать более точные выводы…  
— Судя по всему, одну из жертв могли подобрать на машине. Надо узнать, могли ли остальные подсесть к незнакомцу.  
Рид остановился у самой машины, не садясь, и задумался, щурясь на бледное солнце.  
— Не сходится… Не знаю, что, но что-то не сходится.  
— Так пойдём и выясним. — Росси пожал плечами и кивнул копу, который их возил: — В «Дизайны Бента Уиллоу».

— Я соболезную вашей утрате, — тихо сказал Морган, — но мне нужно задать вам ещё несколько вопросов.  
— Что угодно, если это поможет поймать того ублюдка…  
— Сэмюэл. — Магдалин Спирбэр, весьма хорошо сохранившаяся для своего возраста дама, положила руку на локоть сыну, а потом повернулась к Моргану и Эрике. — Мы постараемся помочь… следствию, так это говорится? Правда, я не знаю, чем мы можем быть полезны, агент…  
— Агент Морган. А это…  
— Детектив Сьедж, да. Здравствуй, Эрика.  
— Миссис Спирбэр. — Эрика кратко кивнула и подошла ближе. — Давайте присядем.  
— Да, что же это я. — Магдалин рассеянно улыбнулась. — Устраивайтесь, пожалуйста. Чай, кофе? Айлин увезла внуков к своим родителям, но я могу…  
— Ничего не нужно, миссис Спирбэр, спасибо. — Морган присел на кресло и огляделся. Большой, не нарочито богатый, но добротный дом. Фотографии на каминной полке — вся семья вместе, только старшее поколение, только сын с невесткой, много фотографий детей. Увеличенные старые фотографии висят на стенах — судя по всему, родители Иэна, совсем старая, чёрно-белая фотография, затем, коричневатая, свадьба Иэна и Магдалин, семейная фотография с маленьким сыном. Фотография со свадьбы Сэмюэла – уже цветная, улыбающиеся мальчишки с удочками… В доме было чисто, но Морган заметил и разбросанные собачьи игрушки, и позабытые во дворе велосипеды — в этом доме жили, и жили дружно. Он нахмурился, готовясь к разговору — общаться с родственниками всегда было непросто, но иногда это вызывало больше эмоций у самих агентов. — Расскажите, пожалуйста, чем занимался ваш муж.  
— Ох, Иэн унаследовал от отца магазин — всё для рыбалки и охоты, знаете. «Досуг Спирбэров». Сначала это была маленькая лавочка, но уже Дэвид расширил продажи и построил магазин, так что нам тогда достался уже вполне неплохой по этим местам бизнес. — Магдалин присела на диван, Сэмюэл сел рядом, а Эрика — в кресло наискосок. — Здесь водохранилище рядом, и оно знаменито своей рыбалкой. Так что дела у нас всегда шли хорошо. Иэн сам занимался бухгалтерией, никого не нанимал — он в своё время для того и закончил университет. Иногда вставал за прилавок, он вообще был тот ещё плюшевый мишка — стоило продавцу попросить выходной, и он не отказывал.  
— Поэтому он задержался в магазине в день своего исчезновения? — уточнил Морган.  
— Был конец недели, — ответил Сэмюэл, крепкий мужчина лет тридцати с небольшим. — Отец всегда проверял баланс. Магазин у нас в двух шагах от дома, так что проблем не было. Помимо сигнализации, я ещё сделал там специальную кнопку, которая подаёт сигнал сюда, домой. Я электрик, — пояснил он в ответ на приподнятую бровь Моргана. — Так что ассортимент у нас всё расширялся. Всё шло так хорошо…  
— Мы были приглашены на благотворительный вечер. Все местные, ну, как, можно сказать бизнесмены — те, кто занимается своим делом, — собираются несколько раз в год, чтобы собрать деньги на какие-нибудь нужды города. В том году отремонтировали кинотеатр, добавили зал — город-то растёт… — Магдалин умолкала, тяжело вздохнула. — Я отвлеклась. Простите, мне тяжело вспоминать…  
— Я понимаю, миссис Спирбэр, — уверил её Морган. — Значит, этот день отличался от остальных? Выбивался из его обычного расписания?  
— Теперь, когда вы об этом спросили… — Магдалин встрепенулась. — Да. Да. Сэмюэл отвёз меня на вечер раньше, на машине, я везла с собой печенье… А Иэн собирался прийти после того, как закончит с расчётами. Он всегда подолгу сидел, перепроверял каждую мелочь, так что я забеспокоилась только заполночь.  
— Мама позвонила мне, — подхватил Сэмюэл. — Я сходил в магазин — он был закрыт, никаких проблем. Я проверил кабинет, бухгалтерские книги были убраны, в шкафу — есть там такой небольшой шкафчик, — висел папин комбинезон. Чехол от смокинга висел на стуле. Так что папа точно успел закончить, переодеться и уйти на вечер.  
— Скажите, а он мог сесть в машину незнакомца, если торопился? — спросил Морган.  
Сэмюэл нахмурился.  
— Да нет… Нет же.  
— Вечер проходил в центре искусств, — добавила Магдалин. — Это в двух перекрёстках от нашего дома, и в одном — от магазина. Прямая дорога по улице Восточный Гудзон. Я поехала на машине только потому, что со мной была выпечка, и её было много, Айлин расстаралась. Иэн же был налегке. Он дошёл бы за шесть минут. Погода была достаточно хорошая, с учётом времени года — не очень холодно, и без дождя… Я даже не брала с собой пальто.  
— Всё так, агент Морган. — Сэмюэл кивнул.  
Морган кивнул в ответ и поднялся. Протянул Сэмюэлу руку.  
— Спасибо вам. Вы очень помогли. Можем мы прийти ещё, если появятся новые вопросы?  
— Конечно. — Сэмюэл пожал протянутую руку. — Я провожу вас.  
— Я догоню, — сказала Эрика Моргану и потянулась взять Магдалин за руку.  
— Хорошая девчонка, эта Эрика, — грустно улыбнулся Сэмюэл, когда они вышли в прихожую. — Бегала к нам в магазин ещё совсем мелкой. Отличный рыболов. Тут маленький городок, агент. Все друг друга знают… Поверить не могу, что с папой такое случилось.  
— Кто-то желал ему зла? — уточнил Морган.  
— Разве что конкуренты. — Сэмюэл пожал плечами. — Но я слабо представляю, что кто-то из них возьмёт в руку биту и пойдёт устранять остальных.  
Морган кивнул.  
— Поймайте этого ублюдка, агент. — Сэмюэл покачал головой. — Мама старается держаться, но её подкосило — ещё бы. Я пока отправил жену и детей из города, а то зеваки повадились ходить, словно мы развлечение…  
— Вы молодец. — Морган положил руку на плечо Сэмюэлу. — Берегите мать и семью, и не сомневайтесь — у вас хорошо получается.  
Эрика вышла в прихожую.  
— Готовы, Морган?  
— Да. Спасибо за содействие, Сэмюэл. — Морган отошёл, и сказал обувающейся Эрике: — Думаю, стоит съездить в участок.

— «Дизайны Бента Уиллоу». — Росси оглядел небольшой домик в цветах. — Звучит громко, выглядит не особо впечатляюще.  
— Вы, должно быть, агенты ФБР. — Мужчина, который поливал цветы у входа, приветственно махнул рукой. — Проходите!  
Внутри было двое парней и три девушки, все, как на подбор, молодые, спортивные и симпатичные.  
— А не многовато ли у вас персонала для цветочного магазина? — Росси снял очки и прищурился. — Неужели так много заказов?  
Молодые люди переглянулись и захохотали.  
— Как?! — удивился мужчина, который вошёл в магазин вслед за агентами. — Вам никто не рассказал? Бент Уиллоу, кстати. Очень приятно.  
— Не рассказал о чём? — подозрительно уточнил Рид.  
— Ну, начну, пожалуй, издалека. — Бент, который был постарше остальных, тоже был достаточно спортивен. Во всяком случае, на стойку с кассовым аппаратом он запрыгнул без видимого труда. — В нашем городе городской совет запрещает открывать бары и клубы. Ни у кого нет особых проблем с тем, чтобы доехать до другого города, где всё разрешено, но вот приглашать оттуда персональных go-go получается накладно. Так что…  
— Это что, бордель? — озадаченно спросил Рид. Один из парней набычился.  
— Ты поосторожней со словами, щепка, а то ведь можешь нарваться…  
— Мы таким не занимаемся, — подтвердила одна из девушек. — Ну, разве что захочется, но это редко бывает.  
— Мы зажигаем на частных вечеринках, — добавила другая. — Ну, типа, если кто-то хочет отвязно развлечься…  
— Девичники, мальчишники, «родители уехали из города», — подхватил второй парень. — Вроде не голодаем.  
— Ну, суммируя, мои ребята рассказали в общих чертах, чем мы занимаемся. — Бент развёл руками. — Стриптиз, танцы — нас даже на городские праздники зовут, выступить на сцене. Мы профессионалы. Ну, и цветами торгуем, тоже доход. Мариза спец по составлению букетов.  
Одна из девушек отсалютовала рукой.  
— Так когда Ричард пропал… — Росси облокотился на стойку и покосился на Бента.  
— У него был заказ на «цветок для вечеринки», — подтвердил Бент. — Я его раньше следующего вечера не ждал, Ричард выкладывался всегда на все сто, но заказчица мне позвонила, и сказала, что он не пришёл. Я пытался ему дозвониться, но он не брал трубку.  
— Бент выдернул меня для заказа, а сам дождался утра и пошёл в полицию, — добавил один из парней.  
— Так точно, — отсалютовал Бент.  
Рид внимательно оглядел всех работников. Они были одеты в обычные футболки и джинсы, очень неформально. У него в голове словно что-то щёлкнуло.  
— Скажите, — медленно проговорил он, — Ричард был найден в костюме. Он всегда одевался так формально?  
— Нет. — Бент покачал головой. — Это было пожелание заказчика.  
Росси покосился на Рида, но не стал спрашивать его при знакомых жертвы. Вместо этого он задал вопрос молодым людям.  
— Ричард мог сесть в машину, чтобы быстрее добраться?  
— Это вряд ли, — покачала головой одна из девушек. — Он обожал свой велосипед. Гонял на нём и в дождь, и в снег, а если бы с ним что-то случилось – позвонил бы Бенту и отменил заказ.  
— Такое пару раз уже бывало, — подтвердил Бент.  
Рид и Росси переглянулись и заспешили к выходу.  
— Спасибо большое за содействие, нам пора.

— И осталась Джейн Эллервуд… — Морган задумчиво постучал по экрану планшета. — Имеет смысл заехать?  
— Это вы моё мнение спрашиваете? — насмешливо уточнила Эрика. — Ну, тогда — нет. Джейн жила одна, последними её видели потенциальные работодатели. Джейн недавно переехала в город, она была бухгалтером, но её фирма закрылась. Искала работу в городе. Знакомых у неё не было, работодатели видели её в первый раз… В общем, бесперспективно.  
— Пожалуй, соглашусь. — Морган посмотрел вперёд. Они уже подъезжали к участку, а с другой стороны к нему подъезжала машина, в которой уехали Росси и Рид. — Я смотрю, команда в сборе.  
Он выскочил из машины, как только она остановилась, и отсалютовал Риду и Росси.  
— Как съездили, красавчик, Росси?  
— Не вопи. — Поморщился Росси, снова надевая очки. — Обсудим в участке.  
Хотч как раз прощался с родителями Тайлера Миллза. Все забились в крошечный кабинет, который выделило им от щедрот своих местное начальство.  
— Итак, подведём итоги. — Хотч посмотрел на разбросанные по столу материалы дела.  
— Пока нечего подводить, — вздохнул Морган. — Ничего общего у жертв. Безработный бухгалтер, фанат фантастики, помощница церкви, владелец магазинчика, трудный подросток и стриптизёр. Разброс полный. Сильно сомневаюсь, что есть профессия, которая связана со всеми этими сферами, так что вряд ли убийца был знаком со своими жертвами.  
— Действительно. — Росси внимательно вгляделся в фотографии. — Даже если разделить жертв по возрасту — трое подростков, двое людей среднего возраста, один пожилой человек…  
— Причём из подростков один — из полностью благополучной светской межрасовой семьи, — добавил Хотч, — девушка из религиозной испанской общины и, наконец, парень, о пропаже которого даже не сообщили.  
— На расовой почве? — пробормотал Морган. — Афроамериканец, паренёк азиатской внешности, испанка…  
— Тоже не сходится, половина жертв — белые, — поправил его Рид.  
— И опрос знакомых показывает, что сценарий с машиной не мог бы сработать — часть жертв точно бы не села, — добавил Хотч. — Так что…  
— Господа агенты! — Эрика просунулась в комнатушку, даже не постучав. — Господа агенты… У нас ещё одна жертва.

Пустырь между МакКиган-роуд и Хилсвью-роуд встретил их тишиной, лёгким ветром и телом девушки, изувеченным настолько, что казалось, будто её переломали и завязали узлом. Светлые, спутанные с грязью волосы переходили в заплывшее кровавое месиво, которое когда-то было её лицом. Изо рта что-то торчало. Одежда местами лопнула по швам, а местами порвалась, обнажая открытые переломы. На запястьях и лодыжках кожа была стёрта в кровь.  
Интересно, какова вероятность выехать на этот пустырь незамеченным? Не хватало Рида с его моментальными подсчётами — он остался в участке работать с картой: вычислять зону комфорта субъекта и её особенности.  
— Кто жертва? — сухо начал Хотч.  
— Сьюзен Уилкис. — Морган успел перекинуться парой слов с Эрикой. Несколько раз. — Тридцать четыре года. При ней нашли удостоверение личности и пропуск на работу — она работала ассистентом у местного бизнесмена. Её подруга Энн Джонсон сегодня сообщила об исчезновении, но её не стали слушать, поскольку она не член семьи, а с момента якобы исчезновения прошло меньше суток. Решили – она разводит панику. Сьюзен жила одна, вчера провела полный рабочий день в офисе, а сегодня у неё выходной — вот и сказали: рано делать выводы об исчезновении.  
Сказали правильно, в соответствии с законом, но от этого не становилось легче. Закон иногда ошибался, точнее, иногда даже правильный закон играл на руку субъектам.  
— Те же признаки, что у предыдущих жертв, — отметил Морган. Почерк субъекта бросался в глаза. — Чрезмерная агрессия, связывание, истязание, и наконец — избиение насмерть. А во рту у неё…  
Полицейские вынули смятую ткань, игравшую роль кляпа, и, поместив в пакетик для улик, отдали Моргану.  
— Он хочет, чтобы жертва молчала, — задумчиво протянул Росси. — Значит, не заинтересован в том, чтобы с ним разговаривали, просили о пощаде, унижались перед ним.  
— Ему неинтересны страдания и унижения жертвы, он слишком эгоистичен и сфокусирован на себе. — Морган ещё раз оглядел тело. — Он добивается от них чего-то — например, поддержания своей иллюзии — и всё, больше они ему не нужны. Неважно, что они ему скажут: подыграют или нет, сделают всё идеально или всё испортят — он всё равно их убьёт.  
И выбросит, точно мусор, потеряв к ним всякий интерес.  
— Его жестокость продолжает развиваться, — констатировал Морган. — Переломы, только посмотрите, сколько их. И связывали эту жертву туже, чем других, или как-то иначе, следы намного сильнее и кровавые.  
— Дождёмся экспертизы криминалистов. — Хотч кивнул. — Возможно, субъект использовал другую верёвку или аналогичный материал.  
— А лицо… — Росси покачал головой. — Смотрите, только у этой жертвы лицо стало такой явной мишенью, фокусом гнева субъекта. Всем остальным тоже доставалось, в том числе по лицу, но не настолько. Быть может, самая значимая жертва? Возможно, субъект знал её.  
Теперь Хотч покачал головой.  
— Слишком спонтанно. Будь это знакомая субъекта, первоначально связанная с триггером, его похищение и убийство были бы лучше всего спланированы. Но он похитил её внезапно, сразу после того, как выбросил предыдущую жертву. Никакого временного интервала.  
— Возможно, — Росси помедлил, — сокращения интервала были случайным совпадением? Что, если субъект планирует похищения, а потом выжидает случая, пока попадётся жертва, удовлетворяющая его фантазии? Тогда и в этот раз он, избавившись от Ричарда Донована, мог бы выжидать и планировать, но увидел Сьюзен Уилкис — и она вызвала в нём настолько сильный эмоциональный отклик, что субъект сорвался.  
Хотч согласился.  
— Это соответствует и более личностному характеру травм. Спасибо. — Он забрал у Брока Гэллуэя, чья группа и обнаружила тело, список с адресами и телефонами родных мисс Уилкис в Далласе и её коллег. — Субъект бьёт в лицо, причём не только привычным предметом, но и голыми руками.  
— В таком случае все жертвы представляют значимых для субъекта людей, — подытожил Морган. — Они — проекции, и цель субъекта — реализовать свою фантазию, доказать что-то жертвам — вернее, тем, кого они представляют. И всё же остаётся вопрос с таким сильным разбросом: мужчины и женщины самых разных рас и возрастов. Получается, в травмирующей ситуации участвовало много людей, и все они чем-то значимы для субъекта, а женщина, похожая на Сьюзен Уилкис, — особенно.  
— Возможно, семья и проекция жены. — Росси всё знал о женах. — Или девушки, которой он мог сделать предложение и получить отказ. Посудите сами: мужчина и женщина средних лет, пожилой мужчина, годящийся мужчине в отцы, и подростки — возможная проекция детей.  
— Или коллеги по работе во главе с доминантной начальницей, — добавил Хотч. — Если у субъекта нет семьи и круга близких друзей, значимость коллег и их отношения возрастает, поскольку в случае любых неудач их невозможно будет компенсировать успехами в семейной жизни или уважением со стороны друзей.  
Морган дослушал его, после чего достал телефон.  
— Нужно рассмотреть обстоятельства их похищения.  
— Да, обстоятельства — и места похищения тоже. — Росси огляделся. — Вряд ли мисс Уилкис просто так гуляла здесь, по пустоши, готов спорить — это субъект привёз её сюда.  
— Да, детка, это я. Поколдуй и расскажи нам, что удастся найти об обстоятельствах исчезновения наших жертв. Уже сделала? — Морган выслушал её. — Гарсия, ты волшебница. Нет, никто не сомневался. Давай. — Морган повесил трубку. — Гарсия нашла сходство между всеми жертвами: их похищали ночью. Всех, кроме Тайлера Миллза и Вирджинии Ночез, кто-нибудь видел или слышал поздним вечером, и сразу после этого они пропадали. Тайлера Миллза видели днём, на встрече фанатов Звёздных Войн, откуда он ушёл — и не пришёл ночевать к знакомым; возможно, на него напали по пути туда. Вирджиния Ночез работала с прихожанами, но, говорят, ушла из церкви пораньше, а её исчезновение заметили, опять же, ночью. Наконец, Сьюзен Уилкис разговаривала по телефону с подругой и обещала перезвонить ей, как только дойдёт домой, но не перезвонила.  
— Субъект неуверен в себе. — Хотч окликнул Гэллуэя. — Он боится, что не справится с жертвами или что те унизят его, несмотря на то, что до жертв ему нет дела, и после удовлетворения фантазии они уже ничего для него не значат. Гэллуэй, — обратился Хотч, когда тот подошёл, — мы готовы объявить профиль.

Хотч обвёл взглядом собирающихся полицейских. Некоторые совсем не спешили заходить, и Эрике Сьедж пришлось поторапливать их. Сами себе на ровном месте создают проблемы.  
— Мы считаем, что убийца — белый мужчина от тридцати пяти до пятидесяти лет. — Хотч заговорил, и перешёптывания стихли. Хорошо. — Он страдает психопатией возбудимого типа, в частности — склонен к неадекватным, безудержным вспышкам гнева, ненависти и агрессии, причём спровоцировать его может даже совершенно безобидная мелочь.  
— Субъект неспособен считаться с мнением других, отличается обидчивостью, придирчивостью, подозрительностью, очень эгоистичен — хотя сам убеждён, что это не так, — и требователен к окружающим, но не к себе, — дополнил Рид, похоже, почти процитировав учебник по психиатрии.  
— Он отчаянно нуждается в самоутверждении — настолько, что это привело его к необходимости, как он думает, всех этих убийств. — Росси кивком указал на доску, где были представлены фотографии жертв, записи и карта, исчёрканная пометками Рида.  
Зона комфорта субъекта, исходя из вычислений, составила практически весь Вилмингтон. Из этого можно было сделать только один вывод.  
— Субъект местный, он хорошо знает город и знает, где можно избавиться от тела, оставшись незамеченным, — озвучил его Хотч. — Он действует один, без сообщников. Скорее всего, одиночка по жизни — ему трудно завязать длительные отношения и почти невозможно сохранить их. Он неуверен в себе, настолько, что это может быть заметно для окружающих.  
— Скорее всего, он работает в напряжённой обстановке за небольшую зарплату, где не имеет никакой реальной власти, — продолжил Морган. — В связи с этим считает себя униженным, недооценённым, думает, что окружающие к нему несправедливы.  
— Со стороны субъект кажется тихим, незаметным, совсем безобидным; пройдя мимо него, вы и не подумаете, что он может кого-то убить. — Росси кивнул сам себе. — Он боится людей и не хочет привлекать к себе внимание. Когда вспышки гнева проходят, он испытывает сильный страх, прячется и сам себя убеждает, что ничего не было, и если он так думает, то и остальные поверят в его невиновность.  
Довольно детальный профиль. Хотч мысленно одобрил работу команды — особенно учитывая, что во время сбора улик самым частым ответом было «никакой связи» и «зацепиться не за что».  
— Из-за неуверенности субъект нападает ночью, в темноте, и бьёт со спины. Независимо от возраста и пола жертвы сначала обезоруживает её, и лишь потом избивает; он не верит в себя и свои силы, опасается нападать открыто даже на подростков, с которым объективно мог бы справиться. — Хотч выдержал паузу, чтобы полицейские успели дописать — некоторые старательно конспектировали. — Вместе с тем субъект рискует: не использует никакие наркотические препараты, оглушает жертв ударом по голове и отвозит в своё потайное место, пока те не пришли в себя. Его поступки спланированы, но подвластны влиянию импульсивности и зависят от внезапных вспышек гнева. В обычной жизни это может проявляться таким образом: всегда тихий и спокойный человек, спланировавший дело, из-за чего-то вдруг срывается с места, повышает голос на окружающих и демонстрирует несвойственную ему решительность, то есть ведёт себя категорически не так, как все привыкли от него ожидать.  
— Убийства не содержат сексуальной составляющей, которую субъект, возможно, компенсирует через агрессию, — добавил Морган.  
— У субъекта в прошлом должно было произойти какое-то значимое событие: потеря или травма, в семье, возможно, среди близких людей, — продолжил Росси, рассуждая взвешенно, как опытный оратор. — Например, он мог расстаться с любимой женщиной, или дети унизили его полным неуважением, или пожилые родители внезапно высказали своё разочарование, или начальник уволил его из-за некомпетентности. Субъект чувствует отвержение, нежелание быть понятым, осуждение, катастрофическую для себя несправедливость — что и стало триггером, подтолкнувшим его к совершению убийств.  
— Жертвы — проекции окружения субъекта: семья, коллеги, знакомые, в общем, любые люди, которые могли задеть его и вызвать его гнев. — Рид помолчал, прежде чем подытожить сказанное.  
— Это мало что даёт. — Один из полицейских с недовольным видом ткнул ручкой свои записи в блокноте, которые едва ли заняли больше пары строчек. — Общие слова. В Вилмингтоне полно тихих, незаметных сотрудников на напряжённых работах.  
— Половина из нас, например, — хмыкнул его сосед.  
Некоторые приглушённо засмеялись, но большинство не поддержало недовольства.  
— Думаешь, Эйчер? — Полненькая девушка хихикнула на ухо Эрике, и та улыбнулась в ответ.  
— Что, нам прочесывать все рабочие места города и допрашивать всех тихих сотрудников? — не успокаивался первый детектив.  
Росси покосился на него со снисхождением мудрого учителя и вежливой улыбкой человека, к которому пристали с одним и тем же вопросом в двадцатый раз.  
— Профиль помогает вычислить убийцу и сузить круг подозреваемых, — спокойно сообщил Росси. Хотч мысленно поторопил его. — Увы, считывать из космоса его имя нам пока не подвластно — и это к лучшему, ведь считанное имя — самая недоказуемая и беспочвенная причина для ареста.  
— Класс! — Эрика показала большой палец. — А у вас есть чувство юмора!  
Росси со сдержанным достоинством поклонился.  
Когда почти все разошлись — кто искать зацепки, кто беседовать с близкими Сьюзен Уилкис, а кто — собираться домой, — к Хотчу подошёл Морган.  
— Что-то здесь не сходится.  
— Что?  
— Не знаю, Хотч. Просто предчувствие… как будто мы что-то упускаем.  
Профиль достоверный. Но и предчувствиями не стоит пренебрегать.  
— Соберём больше информации и всё проверим. — Хотч кивнул. — Уже поздно, заканчиваем здесь свои дела, а продолжим завтра.

Наконец-то занятие закончилось. Невыносимо! Что позволяют себе эти невоспитанные малолетние…  
У меня никогда не хватало слов, чтобы вовремя придумать, как же их назвать. Как ответить. Я учитель математики, а не английского, так что в этом нет ничего удивительного или предосудительного. Я никогда не рвался в ораторы, значит, и красноречие на любой случай жизни мне вовсе ни к чему…  
Дети — проклятье любого учителя. Конечно, почти в каждом классе были и хорошие — они слушались меня, выполняли домашнее задание, прилежно учились. И будь я простым математиком, всё могло бы быть хорошо. Я бы отправлял всех, кто создаёт проблемы, к заместителю по воспитательной работе, и вёл бы себе урок…  
Но именно я и есть заместитель по воспитательной работе!!  
Малолетние нахалы завели обычай надо мной подшучивать.  
— Таким образом, производная функции представляет собой…  
— Эй, мистер Симс!  
Глупые дети. Можно подумать — это мне нужно их образование.  
Когда я пытался объяснить болванам, оставшимся на второй год, что такое десятичный логарифм (или хотя бы что такое «логарифм» — я уж не говорю насчёт того, как это слово правильно писать), они стали запускать в меня самолётики и смятые бумажки. Некоторые были влажные и странно пахли.  
— Прекратите! Так нельзя!  
Милая Кэти, староста, оставшаяся в тот день с отстающими. Одна из лучших учениц, внимательная и послушная. Только эти дурни не слушали её — заржали, как кони, и бросили самолётик и в неё тоже.  
— Кто выше!  
— Кто точнее!  
— Симс не возразит, Кэт! Симс всё стерпит!  
— Да, Симс?  
Немыслимо. Немыслимо!!  
— Меня зовут мистер Симмонс, и, полагаю, у вас было достаточно времени, чтобы выучить моё имя.  
— Да, было, Симс. — Это их главный заводила, Роджер. — Но я не захотел. А что ты сделаешь, Симс? Оставишь нас после уроков? Так мы уже. Оставишь на дополнительные часы после дополнительных часов? Мужики, становитесь в очередь — кто хочет провести сегодня ночь здесь с Симсом? Что, никто? Кэти-Кэти, как насчёт тебя? Смотрите на Симса — да он прямо вспотел от этой мысли! Я не знаю, мужики, мы тут сидим в обществе педофила, — может, доложить об этом? А то дело-то серьёзное, подсудное, а он нам тут всякими производными с лаварифмами задурить голову пытается.  
Это ты-то мужик? Сопляк самонадеянный… Да если бы у меня было состояние твоих родителей, я бы… я бы… я бы купил Джоанне, что она хотела, и нашёл бы, что сказать тебе! Лучше бы логарифмы писать научился.  
— Пойдёмте. — Роджер потянул за собой остальных. — Нет смысла тут сидеть.  
Кто-то возразил ему насчёт директора.  
— Директор ничего не сделает. Он друг моего отца и сам понимает, какой Симс жалкий. Да мы ему одолжение делаем — если он ещё посидит и попыхтит на нас от страха, не в силах возразить, он же в штаны наложит. Пошли.  
— Не смейте уходить, ваше наказание ещё не закончилось! — но Роджер и его поддакивающие дружки только посмеялись. Опять.  
Как же унизительно, как недопустимо. В моё время никто не смел так обращаться с учителем. Я уважаемый член общества, я требую… я требую, чтобы со мной считались, чтобы эти неучи были исключены из школы!  
То есть… я хотел бы потребовать.  
Вот вчера, к примеру. Меня оставили сидеть с провинившимися и отстающими после уроков — конечно, ведь в школе нет другого такого надёжного и отзывчивого человека, как я, на которого можно и свалить неугодную должность. Кто согласится просиживать штаны и иметь дополнительные часы за те считанные центы, которые в школе почему-то называются зарплатой?  
Этой пресловутой зарплаты не хватало. Моя Джоанна, родная, надеялась, что мы купим ей… я не помню: то ли ожерелье её мечты, то ли шубу. А мне не хватало — этих денег никогда ни на что не хватало!  
Я заслужил повышение. Чертовски заслужил… новая зарплата, новое положение, а главное — признание моих заслуг. Ничего: директор Андерсен обещал мне это, бюджет позволяет повысить зарплату одному из сотрудников, назвав это вознаграждением за верность школе и педагогические успехи… Но это не так важно. Главное — повышение, а с ним другие обязанности — и, хочется верить, другой несчастный, готовый терпеть добровольное заключение после уроков наедине с десятком малолетних уголовников… от которых никакого уважения не дождёшься!  
Я свернул в коридор — и увидел, что навстречу идёт директор. Он был выше меня на полголовы, афроамериканец, статный и почти закрывающий собой весь узенький коридор.  
— Добрый вечер, мистер Симмонс.  
— Добрый вечер, мистер Андерсен.  
— Симмонс, такое дело… я бы хотел поговорить с вами. Пройдёмте за мной?  
Я надеялся, что, может, Джоанна дождалась меня после уроков, и хотел скорее уйти из этой дурацкой школы… но, возможно, речь идёт о повышении?  
— Речь о вашем повышении, — сообщил мистер Андерсен, когда мы зашли в первый попавшийся пустой кабинет.  
Здесь было чисто — не то что в моём кабинете. Конечно, это же класс информатики. Старшеклассники, я слышал, ни слова против учителя не скажут, добросовестно убирают за собой класс и не опаздывают — а всё для того, чтобы после выполнения заданий им позволяли пошарить по интернету. Небось сидят, смотрят на голых девиц и хихикают, довольные, что они на информатике, а не на истории, которую преподавала старенькая миссис Уайт, и не на моей математике. Малолетние извращенцы. Однажды прямо посреди урока Роджер похвастался, что списался с какой-то проституткой. Правда, не сказал насчёт кабинета информатики, но я-то знаю… Хотя этот нахал мог и соврать, для него нет ничего святого!  
Может, стоило рассказать об этом мистеру Андерсону? Он хороший человек, понимающий, он относится ко мне с уважением и, несомненно, прислушается…  
— Значит, вы уже знаете, когда меня повысят? — я не удержался.  
Мистер Андерсен постучал пальцами по учительскому столу. Зачем он тянет?  
— Дело в том, мистер Симмонс, что ваше повышение решили отложить. Вашу кандидатуру не одобрили. Понимаете, если мы повысим человека с вашей репутацией, возникнут вопросы. У вас дети уходят с наказаний, не отсидев до конца, вы постоянно жалуетесь на старшеклассников, и среди других учителей, кроме Джоанны Кларк, вы тоже не очень популярны.  
Но… но…  
— Но мистер Андерсен, вы же говорили…  
— Мистер Симмонс. Скажу прямо: вы не справляетесь со своими обязанностями. Как же вы тогда справитесь с должностью заместителя по учебной части? О повышении зарплаты, конечно, тоже не может быть речи. Поймите, мистер Симмонс: я ничего не имею против вас лично, но не могу назначать премии просто за то, что человек работает в школе уже много лет, если он не показывает никаких педагогических успехов. Наоборот — в нашем случае за всё начало учебного года большинство жалоб поданы или вами, или на вас. Я назначил сегодня нового заместителя по учебной части, о чём объявлю завтра, но вам решил сказать заранее, чтобы это не стало неприятным сюрпризом и не отразилось на вашей завтрашней работе.  
Я не знал, что сказать. Неприятное тягучее чувство сжалось в груди, а в голове билось одно слово: несправедливо. Несправедливо!  
— Кого же… кого же вы назначили, мистер Андерсен?  
— Мистера Миллера. Он активно внедряет свои идеи в наш образовательный процесс, участвует во внеучебной деятельности детей, особенно старшеклассников, недавно организовал для них ещё одну поездку… Организаторская работа — его сильная сторона, к тому же, его любят и дети, и родители. Возможно, вам стоило бы брать с него пример.  
Стив Миллер! Молодой выскочка, который норовит засунуть свой нос в каждый класс и в каждую идею, и непременно возглавить какие-нибудь никому не нужные поездки, из-за которых потом детей снимают с занятий, и они ничего не успевают по программе!  
Несправедливо.  
— Но мистер Миллер работает здесь всего два года…  
— Я знаю, мистер Симмонс. Однако за два года он сделал больше и зарекомендовал себя лучше, чем большинство наших учителей, в том числе и вы. Вы же слышали, что я сказал: стоило бы брать с него пример. — Мистер Андерсен посмотрел на меня поверх очков, приподнял брови. — Постарайтесь в этом учебном году, мистер Симмонс. Как знать — может, следующее освободившееся место перейдёт к вам?  
Какое место, мистер Андерсен? Какое? Вечно спящего охранника? Или уборщика?! Это несправедливо, мистер Андерсен! Вы обещали мне! Обещали! А теперь говорите, что я не справляюсь с обязанностями?  
Конечно, на следующий день Миллер сиял, лез всюду и раздражал ещё сильнее, чем обычно.  
— Мистер Симмонс! — только этого не хватало. Я лучше поговорю со своим мусорным ведром, чем с тобой, ворюга. — Мистер Симмонс, я слышал, вы претендовали на место, которое досталось мне? Надеюсь, без обид. — Он хлопнул меня по плечу. Я с трудом сдержался.  
Конечно, его любят больше. Он моложе, он выглядит, как актёр из какого-нибудь глупого кино для дам среднего возраста, и он совершенно по-идиотски всем улыбается, а они верят… И ладно женщины, но как на это повёлся мистер Андерсен!  
Как же несправедливо.  
— Мы с ребятами на ближайших каникулах собираемся поехать на юг, как раз выбираем города. Присоединитесь?  
— Обойдусь, спасибо.  
— Да ладно вам, не обижайтесь. Поехали: развеетесь, сблизитесь с учениками, вам понравится.  
Я их видеть не желаю, не то, что отдыхать и сближаться с ними, а с тобой — тем более!  
— Нет.  
— Ладно. Но если передумаете — скажите, а мы пока придержим для вас место.  
До чего же ты навязчив, мерзавец.  
— Кстати. — Я попытался уйти, но нет, он не желал от меня отстать. — Смотрел на днях сериал, «Тюрьма Оз», знаете, там играет ваш тёзка! Джонатан Симмонс. Ваше второе имя случайно не Кимбл?  
О нет. Старая шутка, которая преследует меня уже лет двадцать. Именно этот чёртов сериал любили смотреть парни в моём районе, а потом, едва завидев меня, обзывали нацистом и угрожали всем, что видели в сериале. И смеялись, что я совсем не похож на тёзку и, в отличие от него, совсем не впечатляю, что я неудачник и ничего не добьюсь в жизни.  
Я не неудачник! Это всё из-за тебя, Стив Миллер!  
— Вы смотрели? Помните, как герой Симмонса, Шиллингер…  
— Нет, не помню! И это абсолютно не смешно!  
Миллер, казалось, даже растерялся. Слава богу: хоть на несколько секунд заткнулся. Сил нет больше слушать его.  
— Мистер Симмонс, у вас что, нет чувства юмора? — не вздумай шутить со мной, не вздумай надо мной издеваться! — Ладно, ладно, не хотел обидёть. Но, знаете, без чувства юмора трудно чего-то добиться, особенно с нашими-то старшеклассниками. Если принимать всё, что они говорят, близко к сердцу, и с ума сойти недолго. А вы посмейтесь с ними, дайте понять, что понимаете их — и они вас полюбят.  
Ты всего два года в школе, не изображай знатока, не учи меня жить!  
— А насчёт поездки всё-таки имейте в виду. — Миллер, продолжая улыбаться, соизволил отстать.  
В мире не существовало человека, который сейчас раздражал бы меня больше.  
Но всё было ничего. Я готов был терпеть, я бы справился, я бы что-нибудь придумал… я бы доказал мистеру Андерсену и Миллеру, что они ничего не понимают, что они неправы. Я не неудачник, я доволен своей жизнью. У меня дом, у меня машина, у меня карьера, а главное — у меня самая лучшая женщина в мире… разве обратила бы моя Джоанна внимание на неудачника? Нет!  
Джоанна…  
— Ты опять задержался, — сказала она. Снова чем-то недовольна.  
Это был очередной неудачный день. На редкость неудачный! Очередное отбывание наказания — то ли старшеклассников, то ли его собственное. Малолетние мерзавцы исписали всю доску оскорблениями, подложили ему на стул собачьи испражнения, а когда он замыл штаны — разнесли на всю школу, что мистер Симмонс намочил штаны. Боже! Одни шептались, что это из-за здоровья, и скоро мистер Симмонс ляжет в больницу, а в школу не вернётся. Другие — что это от страха перед несколькими ребятами вроде Роджера, из трусости.  
Я не трус!!!  
— Прости, Джоанна. Сегодня был отвратительный день. Этот Роджер…  
— Я не хочу о нём слышать.  
— Что?  
— Я устала. Ты каждый день приходишь — и до самого сна рассказываешь мне о проделках Роджера, или Брайана, или Миранды, или Хейдена, или ещё кого-нибудь. Джон, я тоже работаю в этой школе, я знаю этих детей, но я хочу хотя бы дома, после работы, не думать о них, а отдохнуть!  
Да… да, отдохнуть было бы хорошо. Никаких малолетних ублюдков в нашей жизни вне школы.  
— Ты права, милая, давай отдохнём. Не будем больше о них. Просто забудем и не станем ничего вспоминать.  
Джоанна села и устало покачала головой.  
— Нет. Ты уже не раз так говорил, а на следующий день — всё заново. Я так больше не могу.  
— О чём ты, родная?  
— Джон, с тобой стало невозможно жить. Я давно хотела тебе сказать, но надеялась, может, что-то изменится… я ухожу.  
Я не понял. Мои уши слышали её, но мозг отказывался признавать, что такие слова существуют. Что Джоанна сказала их. Она оговорилась. Она должна была оговориться, она не могла иметь это в виду!  
— Что? Но Джоанна… как же…  
— Мне далеко не двадцать лет, Джон. Я хочу выйти замуж и иметь семью, и не хочу, чтобы дети слышали твои жалобы и росли, глядя на отца-неудачника.  
Неудачника?..  
— Я изменюсь! — я бросился к ней. — Джоанна, я сделаю, что скажешь. Всё изменится, всё будет по-другому, так, как ты скажешь. У нас будет семья!  
Она выглядела усталой и измученной. Видишь, видишь! Ты не хочешь уходить от меня, тебе тяжело говорить об этом. Мы созданы друг для друга, ты должна быть со мной, всегда… всегда, Джоанна!  
— Нет, Джон, не будет. Ты не сможешь переубедить меня, ты же понимаешь. В этом и проблема, Джон… — она встала и пошла к двери. Я протянул руки, но она только оттолкнула их. — Если бы ты не был вечным замом, если бы вечно не поддавался любому влиянию, если бы… если бы просто был посмелее…  
Она ушла; мир вокруг замер. Это сон? Это… как же?  
Если бы я был посмелее… смелее, Джоанна?  
Значит, смелее?

День начался со звонка Гарсии через видеосвязь, и это, по мнению Хотча, обычно было хорошим знаком.  
— Я не могла смириться, что не нашла никакой связи, я искала всю ночь — ну, почти всю, — ещё раз проверила биографию жертв, проверила их знакомых, проверила даже знакомых их знакомых…  
— Гарсия.  
— Да-да, к делу. Я посмотрела историю финансов всех жертв, проследила все упоминания об их местонахождении до исчезновения, проверила…  
— Гарсия!  
— Я нашла связь между двумя последними жертвами! Я знаю, где именно произошло похищение, знаю вплоть до конкретного места в конкретном переулочке. Я проследила привычный путь Сьюзен Уилкис и Ричарда Донована буквально по шагам, и вот что я скажу: в одном месте этот путь пересекается! Угадайте, в каком. Переулок, не видный со стороны проспекта, без фонарей, зато с замечательным газоном и густой растительностью, а также гаражами и заброшенным старым зданием склада, и я даже не буду тратить ваше время на описание, как всё это подходит, чтобы затаиться и поджидать жертву!  
Это зацепка.  
— Отличная работа, Гарсия. Пришли всем адрес, мы проверим.  
— Уже сделано!  
Хотч кивнул ей на прощание, не глядя — искал в телефоне нужный номер.  
— Росси, сейчас Гарсия вышлет тебе адрес. Возьми Рида и съездите, осмотрите улицу. Возможно, две последних жертвы были похищены именно там — это общее место их путей в те дни, когда они пропали.  
Удобный для похищения район и улица, судя по описанию Гарсии. Возможно, максимальную зону комфорта субъекта стоило искать вокруг него, дом или место работы, скорее всего, тоже.

— Живописное место, — философски сказал Росси.  
Конечно, для тех, кто находил живописным вид заброшенных гаражей и старого склада, за которыми не был виден прелестный парк, способный превратить просто грязный переулок в интересное сочетание контрастов.  
Асфальт здесь давно не ремонтировали, и дождевая вода в ямах рисовала причудливый узор по всей дороге. По вечерам путь обеих жертв, очевидно, представлял увлекательное путешествие от лужи к луже, особенно несчастной Сьюзен Уилкис. Сейчас-то всё ещё подсохло, а вчера, должно быть, было совсем мокро.  
— Росси, смотри. — Рид склонился к одной из луж, затем выпрямился и полез в сумку за перчаткой и пакетиком.  
— Улика?  
— Серьга.  
Рид поднял маленькую грушевидную подвеску. Росси прищурился: позолоченная, но вряд ли золотая, с крупным белым камнем. Отнюдь не самое дорогое, но узнаваемое украшение — точно такая же серьга была на Сьюзен Уилкис, когда её нашли.  
— Значит, Гарсия права, — подытожил Росси, оглядываясь.  
Где-то здесь субъект должен был притаиться, чтобы выследить Сьюзен и суметь незамеченным подобраться к ней. Именно там, где Рид разглядел серьгу, прямо возле ограды приветливо поблёскивала особенно большая лужа. Её будет видно даже в темноте. Вряд ли такая девушка, как Сьюзен, пошла бы напролом, не видя даже настолько заметных препятствий.  
Значит, субъект не мог спрятаться за оградой в кустах — да и немало шума наделал бы.  
— Я думаю, он шёл за жертвами, — сообщил Рид, оглядываясь то в сторону проспекта, то вперёд, к старому складу. — Ему нельзя было дожидаться, пока они обойдут склад — там освещённая улица и слишком людно. Субъект преследовал их досюда, где ни с какой стороны их не видно, а в единственном здании с окнами, выходящими сюда, никто не живет, и… — Рид развёл руками.  
— Похоже на то.  
Росси направился к складу.  
— Субъект бил их, после чего увозил в своё укромное место. Значит, где-то поблизости он оставлял машину. Вряд ли со стороны проспекта, туда незаметно не вытащить тело. Значит… О!  
Между последними облезлыми деревьями и складом обнаружилась узкая дорога. Две машины на ней не поместятся, а одна — сколько угодно, в том числе фургон.  
Следов шин, конечно, не осталось — возможно, субъект был аккуратным водителем, а возможно — асфальт высох, и следы от луж вместе с ним.  
— Значит, машину он оставлял здесь. — Рид вдруг развернулся и быстрым шагом направился обратно. — Но следить за жертвой он должен был в другом месте, чтобы в нужный момент сорваться с места и пойти за ней. Не здесь, не здесь, нет… Вот!  
Сломанный фонарь почти сросся с толстым деревом, и за его стволом вполне мог спрятаться человек. Листья на дереве ещё не до конца опали. Росси ради эксперимента прошёл вперёд, назад, поглядывая в сторону. Если присмотреться, между ветками и листьями видны щели, и человека разглядишь тоже. Но если ночь, и ты торопишься пройти скорее…  
— Возможно, субъект живет или работает поблизости. — Росси огляделся. — Что это за район?  
— Здесь нет офиса ни у одной крупной компании, в основном жилые дома, несколько продуктовых магазинов, две школы, детский сад, закрытая церковь, небольшая юридическая фирма, которая с трудом сводит концы с концами, около десятка складов, в некоторых из работают не только охранники. — По-видимому, Рид запомнил карту района, а, может, и всего города. Очень кстати: Росси забыл в офисе планшет, а в нём и карту, и эйдетической памятью похвастаться, увы, не мог. — Ещё есть мастерская по ремонту обуви, несколько маленьких фирм — довольно много маленьких фирм, — и многое другое, но единственное, что связывает эти дома с жертвами, — Сьюзен Уилкис жила в одном из них.  
— Вы из полиции? — раздалось за спиной.  
Росси оглянулся и увидел паренька лет четырнадцати, едва ли старше.  
— Или частные детективы? — судя по горящим глазам, этот вариант казался подростку даже привлекательнее.  
— ФБР. — Росси, подумав, показал удостоверение. — Агент Росси, доктор Рид.  
Мальчик, казалось, дар речи потерял от восторга.  
— Ты…  
— Эван.  
— Эван, ты здесь часто бываешь?  
— Я живу вон там. — Он кивнул в сторону жилых домов. — Знаю это место. Когда идёт дождь, мы с друзьями пролезаем на склад… — Эван запнулся. — Мне же за это ничего не будет? Там давно никто не работает, и мы ничего не берём, просто залезаем, сидим…  
Росси жестом остановил его.  
— Скажи, Эван, ты здесь в последнее время не видел и не слышал что-нибудь странное?  
Парень почесал затылок, наклонив голову к левому плечу.  
— Вроде чего?  
— Вроде подозрительных людей или звуков.  
Эван замялся. Росси терпеливо ждал.  
— Ну, было дело, — неохотно протянул Эван. — Я тут вчера ошивался, стянул из дома пиво и пил, пока ждал Джека и Кайла… А за это мне ничего не будет?  
К счастью или нет, но ФБР не занималось расследованием нелегального распития спиртного несовершеннолетними. Росси покачал головой. Эван мгновенно оживился.  
— В общем, сижу я вон там, на подоконнике… отсюда не видно, кажется — ровная стена, но это из-за тени, а на самом деле там окно. Короче, сижу, пью — и слышу, как кусты шевелятся. С шелестом таким… ну, вы понимаете? А ветра-то не было, и тихо было очень, только дамочка одна шла. Громко ругалась с кем-то по телефону, кажется, или просто рассказывала что-то. Её было хорошо слышно, только слова не разобрал, не помню. Но не могла ж она кусты пошевелить, когда ещё не дошла до них! В общем, пригляделся я, всё равно делать нечего было. А позади неё, дамочки этой, потом вдруг появился мужик какой-то. Появился, как из ниоткуда, я потому и запомнил. У него ещё в руках было что-то странное, квадратное, что ли… вот такого размера. — Он попытался показать руками, но руки то сдвигались ближе, то наоборот — не мог определиться.  
Росси посмотрел на Рида — поймал его взгляд.  
— Как выглядел и как вёл себя этот мужчина? — спросил Рид.  
— Суетился странно, как будто за ним следил кто… озирался всё время, топтался. Странный мужик. А кто он? Он террорист? Да? Да? Или он миллионер — и его похитили, а вы его теперь ищете?  
— Не угадал, — уклончиво отозвался Росси. — Скажи, Эван, если мы привезём тебя в участок, ты сможешь описать художнику, как этот человек выглядел?  
— Составить фоторобот? — уточнил Эван.  
— Именно.  
Росси не был уверен, что несовершеннолетний свидетель согласится — он мог побояться садиться в машину без опознавательных знаков ФБР с двумя незнакомцами.  
Но Эван разве что не подпрыгнул на месте.  
— Да! Смогу, конечно. Настоящий фоторобот в полицейском участке? И я помогу поймать убийцу? Круто! Все обзавидуются!  
Что ж, если не думать о том, что убийства, которые привели их сюда, — не слишком-то удачный повод для радости, возможно, это действительно было круто.  
Рид внезапно нахмурился.  
— Росси, процедура…  
— Точно, — спохватился Росси и положил руку на плечо подавшемуся вперёд парню. — Притормози коней, ковбой. Дома из родителей кто-нибудь есть?  
— Ну, ма, — нехотя ответил Эван. — А что?  
— А маме придётся прокатиться с нами…

Память у Эвана оказалась хорошая — для человека, видевшего убийцу на расстоянии и недолго. Конечно, могло быть лучше — фоторобот получился довольно абстрактным, без приметных деталей. Впрочем, субъект и должен был выглядеть невзрачным, вряд ли он запоминается всем, кто его увидит, — рассудил Росси, вспомнив профиль.  
— Пусть фоторобот покажут в ближайших новостях, — распорядился Хотч, — и напомнят людям о мерах предосторожности, пока субъект не пойман: стараться не ходить по ночам в одиночку, носить при себе газовые баллончики или другие средства самозащиты, по возможности не покидать людные улицы, на которых субъект не будет действовать.  
— Будем надеяться, кто-нибудь его узнает. — Морган всматривался в фоторобот.  
— Найти мальчика, который видел субъекта, — уже большая удача, — отметил Росси.  
Дверь с громким щелчком распахнулась — и появился один из недовольных коллег Эрики Сьедж. У Росси не было возможности поговорить с большинством полицейских, и по именам он мало кого помнил.  
— Плохие новости, — угрюмо сказал тот. — Новая жертва.  
Погодите. Новая жертва — уже? Так быстро?  
— Школьник, мальчик-подросток. — Полицейский со злым сожалением бросил на стол какие-то бумаги. — Найден в двух шагах от того места, где вы были. Похоже, стоило вам уйти — и маньяк отомстил за то, что вы раскопали его тропу охоты.  
Пока Росси придумывал остроумный ответ, Хотч сухо возразил:  
— Месть полиции не интересует нашего субъекта. Росси, Рид, поезжайте обратно, вы уже знакомы с местом преступления. Морган, ты понадобишься мне здесь.

По пути их кратко ввели в курс дела. Дэниэл Рамирес, старшеклассник, учился в одной из ближайших школ — при нем были его школьные вещи и паспорт. Как и предыдущие жертвы, забит насмерть.  
Другой информации не было — его ведь только нашли.  
Тело ещё не успели убрать, и в глаза сразу бросилась неестественная поза убитого. Брошен, как попало. Наш почерк.  
— Росси, посмотри. — Рид указывал на руки жертвы. — У него нет следов связывания, его просто забили.  
— Раны серьёзные, но их меньше, чем у прошлых жертв. — Росси задумался. — Субъект убил парня, не привязывая и не истязая его перед смертью и после неё. Что изменилось?  
Стоявшие рядом детективы наперебой пожали плечами.  
— Не было времени, это очевидно, — буркнул вечно недовольный полицейский. Теперь Росси знал, что его зовут Джон Эйчер.  
— Не было времени, точно.  
Что-то здесь было не так. Что-то не сходилось. Росси отчётливо замечал, как скребётся в голове то ли предчувствие, то ли неоформленная догадка, но никак не получалось понять её. Новая жертва, быстрое нападение… Промежуток сократился до минимума — возможно, в жизни субъекта произошло другое травмирующее событие. Что же не так?  
— День, Росси, — вдруг выпалил Рид.  
Росси ответил вопросительным взглядом.  
— При составлении профиля мы решили, что субъект нападает только ночью, а ведь Тайлер Миллз, Вирджиния Ночез и Дэниэл Рамирес были убиты днём.  
Действительно.  
— Значит, субъект смелее, чем мы думали. Но это мало что меняет. Я думаю, в жизни субъекта наступил какой-то срыв: он бросил метод убийства, к которому пришёл, эволюционируя. Он не связал жертву, да и в целом действовал на сей раз как-то хаотично. Рискну предположить, что Дэниэл Рамирес даже не видел подвала нашего субъекта. У него было слишком мало времени, и вряд ли он, потратив ночь на мучение одной жертвы, снова решил бы не спать, а искать, привозить, пытать и убивать другую.  
Выводы закончились. Росси присмотрелся к повреждениям на теле жертвы. Посмертных, похоже, нет, но нанесены тем же — или похожим — предметом, что у всех предыдущих жертв. Тем не менее, субъект смог вовремя остановиться. Нетипично для него.  
— Кажется, я кое-что нашёл. — Рид изучал вещи жертвы. — Думаю, нам стоит посетить его школу.  
— Почему?  
— Вот поэтому.  
Рид держал в руках школьную тетрадь, насквозь мокрую из-за лужи. Обложка из плотной бумаги — похоже, украшенной бархатом, — тем не менее, сохранилась. На ней был изображён золотой кубок, явно спортивный трофей. Красивая, дорогая тетрадь.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Росси, эта тетрадь принадлежит не Дэниэлу Рамиресу. Она пустая и не подписанная, но посмотри на его вещи. Потрепанный рюкзак, затертый комикс, кажется, нарисованный самим Дэниэлом, книга об анализе английской литературы и одинаковые простые тетрадки… Это мальчик из небогатой семьи, который увлекается чтением и рисованием и совмещает это в комиксах. У него брелок с песочными часами и ни единого психологического признака, указывающего на агрессивность или соревновательный дух. Откуда у такого подростка тетрадь с демонстрацией спортивного успеха, да ещё явно дорогая? Не думаю, что детям в этом районе такие покупают, но…  
— Но кто-то из учителей вполне мог бы иметь такую, — закончил за него Росси. И вдруг все жертвы промелькнули в сознании, выстраиваясь в одну стройную догадку. — Рид, а что если убитые — проекция не семьи, а школьного сообщества, окружающего субъекта?  
— Может быть. Как мы и предполагали — окружение по работе…  
— Нет, не в том дело. Все жертвы были найдены в деловой одежде — кроме школьников. Для Сьюзен Уилкис такой костюм был привычен, ведь она работала ассистентом в солидной фирме, но остальные надевали подобные вещи чрезвычайно редко. Какова вероятность, что их всех случайно убили именно в тот момент, когда они появились поздно вечером на улице, одетые, как офисные работники? Или же — как школьные учителя?  
Рид сразу же подсчитал вероятность. Пропустив мимо ушей забытые термины из высшей математики, Росси услышал главное: почти ноль.  
— Джейн Эллервинд одевалась для собеседований, Иэн Спирбэр — потому что шёл на благотворительный вечер. Наконец, Ричард Донован и вовсе был стриптизёром, максимально далёким от подобного стиля одежды. Его костюм — даже не настоящий костюм, а часть образа делового мужчины, который пожелала его заказчица. И именно в этот единичный случай он сталкивается с нашим субъектом!  
— Субъект проецирует образы школьных работников, — подхватил Рид. — А проекции выбирает, увидев знакомые признаки: одежду, элементы поведения. Например, Ричард Донован мог репетировать роль, с остальными ещё проще.  
— И, среагировав на знакомый раздражитель, действует. — Росси подозвал недовольного Эйчера. — Мы прогуляемся до школы Дэниэла Рамиреса, расспросим его учителей и одноклассников, если застанем. Возможно, найдём настоящего хозяина тетради. Встретимся в участке.  
— Как угодно.

Школа напоминала любую среднестатистическую школу в городах такого типа, как Вилмингтон, штат Техас. Скромное светлое здание, которому не помешал бы ремонт, и суета детей из младших классов, у которых уже закончились занятия, так что они ждали родителей.  
Для Рида здесь было немного слишком шумно, но ничего.  
За школой показалось нечто вроде спортивного поля. Даже отсюда было видно, что оно слишком маленькое, но играть и на таком можно — особенно детям. Сейчас, похоже, там тренировалась какая-то команда — раздавались командные возгласы тренера, подростки в спортивной форме двигались по полю. Рид не был уверен, что правильно опознал вид спорта…  
— В футбол играют, — со знанием дела оценил Росси.  
— Пойдём туда. Поговорим с тренером — если тетрадь не его, он, по крайней мере, может знать, кто из учителей интересуется спортом.  
— Заодно уточним насчёт Дэниэла Рамиреса — точно ли не интересовался он.  
Чёрно-красная форма ребят бросалась в глаза на фоне поля и пастельно-серых построек позади. У половины игроков поверх футболок были надеты куртки с длинным рукавом — отличительные признаки двух составов команды, которые играли друг против друга. Только у обоих вратарей форма была нейтрального зелёного цвета. Тренер свистел у противоположных ворот и жестом подзывал игроков, а те выстраивались и толкались. Один направился к краю поля за воротами.  
— Угловой, — прокомментировал Росси.  
По мере приближения на них оглядывались те, кто сидел на скамье запасных — несколько игроков, — и на трибунах — десяток зрителей, даже пара взрослых, и три девочки спереди. Очевидно, группа поддержки. Из-за прохладной погоды вместо костюмов и помпонов на них была обычная одежда, но все три подходили под типаж чирлидерш: стройные, спортивные, привлекательные. Одна, темноволосая, похоже, латиноамериканского происхождения, показалась смутно знакомой. Только где Рид мог её видеть? Не мог, иначе точно вспомнил бы. Тогда как она может казаться знакомой? Конечно, Рид сейчас пытался рассмотреть её с противоположного конца поля, но размеры поля вполне позволяли это сделать, а уж память точно не должна была подводить…  
Девушка оглянулась, и Рид, неловко улыбнувшись, отвёл глаза.  
На скамейке запасных, куда ближе к Риду и Росси, сидели четверо: два полевых игрока, один парень в повседневной одежде и вратарь. Надо же; по комплекции вратаря Рид бы ни за что не угадал, на какой позиции он играет, если бы не цвет формы и вратарские перчатки. Он напоминал самого Рида и скорее виделся за книгами… К тому же, он был явно младше остальных. Неудивительно, что стал запасным. Рид позволил себе заочно посочувствовать незнакомому подростку, прежде чем обратил внимание на другого, сидящего рядом с ним и уже вовсю вглядывающегося в них с Росси. Явно старше, выше и сильнее, он смотрел с интересом и, кажется, подозрением? Он что-то оживленно говорил вратарю, который отнекивался, и замолчал, стоило подойти достаточно близко.  
— Это ваш постоянный тренер, мальчики? — уточнил Росси.  
— Да, — лениво отозвался третий подросток и зевнул. Он развалился на скамье, как у себя дома, и не казался заинтересованным ни футболом, ни незнакомыми людьми в костюмах.  
Замолчавший при виде них парень в повседневной одежде перевёл глаза с Рида на Росси и обратно, после чего спросил:  
— А кто вы?  
— Нам нужно с ним поговорить, — произнёс Росси, и направился дальше.  
Рид напоследок посмотрел и на четвёртого игрока. Неприметный, обычный подросток, и особо интереса к их появлению тоже не проявил. Скрещённые на груди руки, молчание, беззвучный тревожный стук левой ногой по земле — подросток был закрыт и не хотел идти на контакт, но Рид бы поставил, что у него не всё хорошо в команде, или с учёбой, или в семье.  
— Рид, — поторопил Росси.  
Тренер заметил их приближение и свистком остановил игру, хотя полевые игроки уже успели разыграть угловой и даже пробить по воротам. Парень в зелёном выбил мяч кулаками, но недалеко.  
— У нас важная тренировка, здесь не место посторонним, — отрезал тренер, застегивая куртку и, не глядя, направляясь к ним. — Если вас пригласил кто-то из моих парней — устраивайтесь на трибунах, если нет — я вас попрошу…  
Наконец, он справился с курткой и поднял голову. Сознание Рида сразу пронзило узнавание. Конечно, не идентичное, но очень похожее.  
— Росси…  
— Да, мальчик, я тоже вижу. — Росси не изменился в лице и подошёл ближе к тренеру. Показал удостоверение. — Агент Росси, это доктор Рид. А вы…  
Тренер кисло посмотрел на них.  
— Фрэнк Брайант. Чем могу помочь?  
— Вы знаете ученика по имени Дэниэл Рамирес?  
Мистер Брайант ответил не сразу, бросая взгляды из стороны в сторону — то ли вспоминает, то ли придумывает ответ.  
— Нет, не знаю. Из какой он команды?  
— Это мы хотели узнать у вас, мистер Брайант, — сказал Росси.  
— В футбольной, бейсбольной и команде по американскому футболу такого нет, — перечислил, загибая пальцы, тренер.  
Столько команд на маленькую школу в далеко не лучшем районе?  
— Чего, удивлены? — заметил мистер Брайант. И с гордостью продолжил: — У нас спортивная школа, лучшая в городе, команды — гордость Вилмингтона. Но если ищете школы всезнаек, с утра до ночи сидящих над книгами и поступающих потом в престижные университеты на юристов и экономистов, — это не к нам, точно.  
Возможно, Дэниэл Рамирес не интересовался спортом, но пошёл в школу, ближайшую к дому — или никакую другую его родители не могли себе позволить.  
— В общем, не знаю вашего Рамиреса, такого у нас ни в одной команде нет, — продолжил тренер. — Разве что в сборной по шахматам… она только год как собралась, единственная сборная, которой я не интересуюсь. Если спросите меня, шахматы — не спорт. Какой же это спорт, если совсем не надо тело держать в форме и борьба идёт не между игроками, а между фигурками?  
Росси кивал, поддерживая разговор.  
— Мистер Брайант, скажите, где вы были сегодня утром и днём? — заговорил Рид.  
— Да нигде. — Тренер растерялся. — Дома, пришёл сюда с час назад.  
— То есть у вас нет алиби.  
— Какого алиби? Зачем мне алиби?  
Росси открыл портфель и вытащил копию фоторобота.  
— Узнаёте?  
— Ну… — тренер неуверенно взял лист. — Похож на меня, но не знаю… кто это?  
— Серийный убийца, которого мы ищем.  
У мистера Брайанта, похоже, пропал дар речи. Команда в нескольких шагах, наоборот, зашепталась.  
— Погодите, вы что… вы серьёзно? Вы считаете, я убивал тех людей? Я видел в новостях пару дней назад, но… это же смешно! Да зачем мне это?  
— Пройдёмте с нами. В участке во всём разберемся.  
— В участке?! Да у меня нет времени ехать в ваш участок! Поймите, у нас важная игра на носу, нельзя отменять тренировки! У нас только вернулся наш лучший вратарь, я месяц разрабатывал новую программу тренировок. Самое время реализовать её, или мы проиграем!  
Что-то не сходилось. Где неуверенность в себе, где трудности в социальных контактах? Что-то не сходилось. Но фоторобот — и отсутствие алиби…  
— Пройдёмте, — Росси начал настаивать. — Советую сделать это добровольно, иначе мы будем вынуждены арестовать вас на глазах вашей команды, зрителей и всей школы.  
— Но я даже не знал их! Всех тех людей, которых показывали в новостях. Это же абсурд! И Джаред только вернулся, все так ждали… — тренер рукой указал в сторону игрока в зелёном, стоявшего позади.  
— Мистер Брайант. Последний раз предлагаю по-хорошему, потому как думаю, что вряд ли вам хочется выходить в наручниках на глазах всей школы. Если ваше сходство с фотороботом — простое совпадение, и вам нечего скрывать, — мы быстро во всём разберёмся.  
Тренер открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но только сердито поморщился и махнул рукой.  
— Ладно. — Он повернулся к команде. — Парни, продолжайте без меня. Джар, остаёшься за главного, и смотри — не переусердствуй, если твоя нога даст о себе знать — мы не выиграем. Произошло какое-то дурацкое недоразумение, я всё проясню — и сразу вернусь. Кто сможет — задержитесь, дождитесь! И слушайтесь Джареда, как меня, не то вернусь и отлуплю, а потом отправлю на скамейку запасных к тем, кто не умеет играть. Вы ведь этого не хотите?  
— Мистер Брайант, — настойчиво поторопил Росси.  
— Да, да. Куда идти?

— Да поймите же! — мистер Брайант на эмоциях хлопнул ладонями по столу. — Зачем мне кого-то убивать? Тем более людей, которых я никогда не видел!  
— Дэниэл Рамирес учился в школе, в которой вы работаете, — напомнил Росси.  
— И ещё пара сотен мальчишек тоже, не говоря о девчонках! Я что, обязан всех знать? В нашей команде такого никогда не было, даже в запасе. В других командах тоже. Может, в клубе шахмат…  
Рид успел выяснить, что шахматами Дэниэл и правда интересовался, припомнил Росси. Но к делу это не имело отношения.  
— Значит, вы утверждаете, что не знаете Джейн Эллервинд, Сьюзен Уилкис, Иэна Спирбера, Ричарда Донована и Вирджинию Ночез, — подытожил Росси.  
Тайлера Миллза, по его словам, Фрэнк Брайант тоже не знал, но об этом Росси таинственным образом догадался ещё до его ответа. Вряд ли футбольный тренер с его складом характера решил бы посетить ту же встречу фанатов Звёздных Войн, что и подросток-старшеклассник, а других вариантов повстречать друг друга у них не было. И — это Росси помнил точно, — спортом Тайлер не занимался, так что против команды тренера не играл.  
— Я не утверждаю, я их на самом деле не знаю, — парировал тренер. — Когда я смогу вернуться в школу? Я же уже объяснил: у нас на носу важная игра…  
— Где вы были в ночь с четырнадцатого на пятнадцатое сентября?  
Мистер Брайант моргнул с таким видом, будто Росси предложил ему воспроизвести бином Ньютона.  
— Понятия не имею. — Он развёл руками. — Это ж было три месяца назад! Думаете, я каждый свой чих запоминаю?  
Иногда Росси казалось, что расследования бы велись намного легче, если бы все свидетели и часть подозреваемых по счастливой случайности обладали эйдетической памятью Рида.  
— Как насчёт позапрошлой ночи или ночи на второе декабря?  
— Да я же уже… погодите, на второе декабря? Это ж со вторника на среду? Я на три дня ездил в Даллас к брату. У него сынишка родился, Лионелем назвали, в честь Месси. Ишь, фанаты «Барсы»… Хорошо хоть не за «Реал» болеют, а то не избежать нам в семье Криштиану какого-нибудь!  
— У вас сохранились билеты?  
— Да, конечно. — Мистер Брайант порылся в своих необъятных карманах. — Во вторник утром уезжал. Вот, смотрите.  
Ричард Донован, похищенный в ночь на среду, выходил на работу во вторник днём.  
— А позапрошлая ночь, позапрошлая ночь… — мистер Брайант вдруг хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. — Так игра ж была, мы с друзьями в баре смотрели. До двух ночи досидели — победу праздновали.  
Следующий вопрос вряд ли имел смысл, но профессионализм подсказывал Росси, что его нужно задать.  
— Ваши друзья смогут это подтвердить? Нам понадобятся их имена и телефоны.  
— Конечно. — Мистер Брайант схватил протянутый лист с карандашом и начал строчить. Прервался всего пару раз, когда забывал следующую цифру. — Вот. Имена я все написал, а телефоны — чьи помнил. Но вы ж агенты, можете сами по именам всё пробить, да?  
Не отвечая, Росси взял у него лист. Одиннадцать имён. Пожалуй, это был пример того, что называется «надёжное алиби».

Морган наблюдал за допросом из-за стекла. Такие естественные реакции, такая оживлённая речь – нет, это не мог быть их субъект. Хотя проверить всё равно не мешает... Морган набрал Гарсию.  
— Так-так-так, неужели это мой любимый шоколадный бог?  
— Привет, красавица. Скажи-ка мне, ты ведь уже проверила этого Фрэнка Брайанта?  
— Ну разумеется, сладкий мой. Поздравь его за меня с прибавлением в семействе — совсем недавно у его брата родился сын.  
— Какого числа? — уточнил Морган со вздохом, уже догадываясь, каким будет ответ.  
— Первого декабря, — подтвердила его подозрения Гарсия. — И билеты я уже проверила, даже не сомневайся — его довольная физиономия на всех камерах наблюдения по пути следования, к которым у меня есть доступ.  
— Опять пустышка. — Морган прислонился лбом к стеклу. — Спасибо, Пенелопа, ты лучшая.  
— Не забывай об этом. — Гарсия усмехнулась. — До связи, красавчик.  
Морган отключил звонок и задумчиво постучал телефоном по ладони. В комнату вошла Эрика.  
— Слушайте, мне тут Бетси сказала — позвонила какая-то женщина, говорит, что её сосед похож на фоторобот, который показали в новостях. Адрес я проверила, Фрэнк Брайант живёт совсем в другом районе.  
— А почему рассказываете вы об этом мне, а не старшему агенту Хотчнеру? — хмыкнул Морган. — Теперь пойдём спрашивать, кто поедет проверять.  
— Ну, я как-то с вами привыкла общаться. — Эрика подмигнула. Они с Морганом вышли из комнаты наблюдения, и чуть не оказались сбитыми с ног промчавшимся сержантом.  
— Сержант Вэй! — Окликнула его Эрика. — Что случилось?  
Он обернулся на бегу.  
— Ещё один труп, детектив Сьедж! Это девятый!  
— Что ж, — озадаченно пробормотала Эрика, — думаю, мистера Брайанта можно смело отпускать.  
Вышедший из комнаты, отведённой агентам, Хотч согласно кивнул.  
— Морган, ты едешь проверять зацепку по фотороботу. Рид и Росси съездят на место обнаружения тела. Я запишу контактные данные мистера Брайанта и отпущу его под подписку о невыезде.  
— Эрика, адрес у вас? Вы за рулём.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Уильямс. — Эрика приветливо улыбнулась, когда им открыли дверь, и показала значок. — Я детектив Сьедж, это агент Морган из ФБР. Вы звонили на горячую линию…  
— Я прекрасно знаю, что я делала, еще маразмом не страдаю, — отрезала сухонькая старушка. — Вы хотите, чтобы я пошла с вами понятой?  
— Для начала, мэм, мы хотели бы задать вам пару вопросов. — Морган достал планшет и открыл на экране фоторобот. — Подтвердите, пожалуйста, что вы опознали в этом рисунке одного из ваших соседей.  
— Опознала, да. — Женщина нахмурилась. — Вон в том доме, наискосок, он и живёт.  
— Вы знаете его имя? – уточнила Эрика.  
— Не-ет. Мы никогда не общались. С его девушкой знакома — Джоанна её зовут. Хорошенькая такая, добрая, помогала мне пару раз выгуливать Чака, когда я болела. Работает она учителем, и пару раз упоминала вроде, что они в школе познакомились.  
Морган и Эрика переглянулись.  
— Что ещё вы можете о нём рассказать?  
— Он-то сам такой, неприятный. Трясётся вечно. Почти не разговаривает, даже если его окликнуть – сделает вид, что не слышит.  
Морган кивнул.  
— А Джоанна… Они всё ещё вместе?  
— Теперь, когда вы спросили, — знаете, нет. Я её уже несколько месяцев не видела.  
— Спасибо вам большое за помощь.  
Миссис Уильямс кивнула и закрыла дверь. Морган и Эрика отошли от порога и не спеша направились к указанному дому.  
— Думаете, он сделал ей предложение, а она отказала? — спросила Эрика. — И это было причиной всего этого?  
— Полагаю, произошло что-то похожее. Вероятно, ещё и на работе у него были какие-то проблемы, но точно мы не узнаем, пока не выясним, кто он.  
Морган постучал по двери, и она со скрипом приоткрылась. Эрика тут же отступила на шаг назад, хватаясь за кобуру. Морган кивнул ей и толкнул дверь, открывая её шире.  
— Это ФБР! Кто-нибудь дома?  
Никто не ответил. Морган достал телефон.  
— Хотч, я у дома потенциального подозреваемого. Опросили свидетеля, по профилю подходит. Дверь в дом открыта.  
— Проверьте, но будьте осторожны. Рид и Росси уже на месте нахождения тела, скоро будут данные.  
— Хорошо.  
Морган выключил телефон и кивнул Эрике. Они молча вошли в дом и рассредоточились. Морган проверил первый этаж, Эрика второй – везде был беспорядок, а в большинстве комнат — ещё и порядочный слой пыли.  
— Кем бы он ни был, уборкой он себя не утруждает, — шепнула Эрика, когда они снова сошлись у лестницы на второй этаж.  
— Это точно, — согласился Морган. — Остался подвал. Готовы?  
— Это был риторический вопрос? — Эрика щелкнула выключателем, откинула небольшую щеколду, открыла дверь и тут же отшатнулась. — Господи Иисусе…  
Морган без лишних вопросов подался вперёд. Подвал был маленький, почти пустой, если не считать одинокого стула посередине и стола-станка у стены. Почти весь пол был забрызган кровью, причём даже на первый взгляд было видно, что это произошло не за один раз, а постепенно. На столе валялись верёвки и какой-то прямоугольный предмет.  
— Вы в порядке? Надо спуститься, отсюда не разобрать.  
Эрика кивнула.  
— Не знаю, чего я ожидала, но не этого.  
Они осторожно спустились и прошлись по подвалу, стараясь не заходить на брызги крови. У стола они остановились. Морган убрал пистолет и надел перчатки.  
— Это что, книга?  
— Это не просто книга, — присвистнула Эрика, приглядевшись. — Это книга, которую большинство местных школьников ненавидит всей душой.  
— Удивите меня, — обернулся к ней Морган.  
— Это энциклопедия по математическому анализу. Я дважды его заваливала, мне эта книга в кошмарах снилась еще два года после поступления на службу.  
— Он убивал людей учебником? — Морган покачал головой. — Надо узнать его имя и сообщить Хотчу, что мы нашли нашего субъекта. Назови мне адрес?  
Эрика протянула ему страницу из блокнота.  
— Гарсия? Детка, проверь, кто проживает по адресу Уиндмил Драйв, 30? Ты лучшая, спасибо.  
Он закончил звонок и тут же набрал Хотча.  
— Морган? Это звонок-конференция, Росси на другой линии.  
— Ребята, это наш субъект. Есть имя – Джонатан Симмонс. Надо позвонить ему на работу…  
— Ерунда какая-то, — задумчиво сказал Росси. — У жертвы были при себе права. Это Джонатан Симмонс.

_Бог дарует убийцам пластичные лица. Мы часто кажемся слабыми и глупыми; пройдя на улице мимо Потрошителя, никто бы не подумал: «Этот малый выглядит так, будто вчера на ужин съел почку девчонки».  
Поппи Брайт_


	3. Вторая серия

_Если ребёнку, едва научившемуся ходить, дать в руки фарфоровую вазу, он тут же разобьёт её на мелкие кусочки. Точно так же ведут себя и серийные убийцы. Им нравится всё ломать. И человеческие существа для них — это просто хрупкий предмет, вполне подходящий, чтобы разобрать его на части ради собственного удовольствия.  
Хэролд Шехтер и Дэвид Эверит_

— Девять трупов, и главный подозреваемый мёртв. — Бетси поймала Эрику за рукав, отложив телефонную трубку, из которой доносились истеричные вопли, хотя и приглушённо. — Ты всё ещё веришь, что приезд ФБР может быть к лучшему?  
— Теперь я верю в это гораздо больше. — Эрика присела рядом и сжала руку Бетси на своём локте. — Без ФБР у нас даже подозреваемого бы не было, потому что не было бы портрета. Свидетеля нашли они, и место похищения… И фоторобот составил их свидетель. А потом уже спасибо тебе, что принимаешь звонки. Кстати, кто звонит?  
— Возмущённая общественность, конечно, — вздохнула Бетси. — Куда спешишь?  
— Из лаборатории позвонили, сказали, что анализы готовы.  
— Везёт тебе, что ты детектив. Теперь в гуще событий.  
— Вот честно, по мне, так лучше бы никаких событий не было… Ладно, мне пора.  
Эрика встала, оглянулась на комнатушку, в которой заседали приглашённые агенты ФБР, и поспешила дальше — в подвал, к моргу и криминалистической лаборатории.

— Итак, что мы имеем? — Хотч обвёл глазами свою команду.  
Морган указал на фотографии, рассыпанные по столу.  
— Джонатан Симмонс абсолютно точно наш субъект. У него нашли часть вещей жертв, включая велосипед Ричарда Донована.  
— По профайлу не предполагалось, что субъект будет коллекционировать трофеи. — Рид нахмурился. — Мы предполагали, что он постарается забыть о преступлении после того, как выбросит тело.  
— Скорее всего, так и было. Он просто забывал, что у него остаются улики. Какие улики, он же не виноват. Он ведь даже не пытался мыть пол в подвале. Любому, кто случайно зашёл к нему в дом, стало бы понятно, что происходит. — Росси сидел на столе спиной к остальным и изучал фотографии на доске. — Скажи мне, Рид, что ты видишь на этих фотографиях? Точнее, чего ты не видишь?  
— Уточни, что ты имеешь в виду, Росси, я не могу перечислять всё. — Рид недовольно мотнул головой, откидывая чёлку с глаз.  
— Я не вижу признаков сообщника. И по профайлу не было никакого сообщника. Симмонс одиночка — опросы это только подтвердят. У него достаточно большой дом, но нет никаких признаков, что к нему кто-то приходил, или что с ним жил кто-то, кроме той девушки, которую упомянула соседка, — Джоанна, верно?  
— Верно, — подтвердил Морган. — К чему ты ведёшь, Росси?  
— Я отбрасываю версии. Если бы у субъекта был сообщник, то он мог бы убить Симмонса, чтобы отвести от себя подозрения. Но нет никаких признаков сообщника. Одно орудие убийства, одни верёвки…  
В дверь постучали, и тут же вошла Эрика.  
— Пришли результаты из лаборатории.  
Она положила на стол папку и вопросительно посмотрела на Хотча. Получив согласный кивок, Эрика устроилась на стуле в углу, с интересом наблюдая за агентами, которые быстро поделили бумаги и углубились в их изучение.  
— Пять образцов крови, — почти сразу отметил Рид. Вскочил и подошёл к доске, быстро открепляя от неё часть фотографий. — Мы же видели: что-то не сходится! Только пятеро из всех жертв — жертвы мистера Симмонса. — На доске осталось три фотографии. — Остаются Тайлер Миллз, Вирджиния Ночез и Дэниэл Рамирес. И знаете, что их объединяет?  
— Возраст, — отозвался Морган.  
— Да, но не только! Они все — я точно помню — пропали днём. Днём, а не поздним вечером, как остальные. И сам Джонатан Симмонс тоже был убит днём. Я же заметил эту разницу…  
— И мы решили, что наш субъект смелее, чем мы предполагали, — добавил Росси. — А это был…  
— Второй субъект. — Морган поднял свою часть результатов анализов. — У меня здесь сравнительный анализ нанесённых травм. Мы говорили об избыточной жестокости. Так судя по этому анализу, избыточная жестокость была только у одного из субъектов. Полагаю, что этим субъектом был Джонатан Симмонс, потому что у него самого характер травм соответствует второму поведенческому рисунку. Первый субъект не мог остановиться, убив жертву, он продолжал наносить удары, пока не выплеснет свою ярость. Этот субъект вырубал жертв и связывал их, а также держал их у себя какое-то время. Второй субъект действует иначе. Внешне признаки похожи, но второй субъект лучше себя контролирует.  
— Либо его интересует только убийство, — вмешался Рид.  
— Либо так, — согласился Морган. — В любом случае, второй субъект нападает на жертв, не связывает их, забивает их до смерти — и избавляется от тел. Он не стремится использовать жертв для того, чтобы избавиться от собственной ярости. Когда они умирают — они умирают и для него. Первый субъект не видит разницы, бить ему живого человека или мёртвое тело, а вот второй гораздо более сдержан.  
— И более избирателен. — Хотч нахмурился. — Если разделить жертв по субъектам, получается, что второй субъект убивал только подростков. Джонатан Симмонс — первая его жертва, которая старше восемнадцати лет.  
— Возможно, проекция учителя. — Рид вернул на доску все фотографии, но переставил их в две линии: сверху жертвы Джонатана Симмонса, снизу — неизвестного субъекта. — Посмотрите на эти последовательности жертв. У первого субъекта — женщины средних лет, первая жертва и последняя, убитая с наибольшей яростью. Очевидно, та девушка, которая его бросила. Пожилой мужчина — скорее всего начальник. Подросток из неблагополучной семьи символизирует проблемного ученика. И, наконец, Ричард Донован, вероятнее всего, символизировал более успешного коллегу.  
— Вполне логичные выводы, — кивнул Росси. — Более подробно узнаем, пообщавшись с окружением мистера Симмонса.  
— А теперь посмотрите на вторую последовательность. Старшеклассник, старшеклассник, старшеклассник… И учитель. Звучит правдоподобно?  
— Ты полагаешь, что второй субъект – старшеклассник? — уточнил Хотч. Морган подвинул к Риду бумаги, которые держал в руках.  
— На, красавчик, прочитай.  
Рид быстро пробежал глазами текст. Эрика удивлённо вскинула бровь, и Морган подмигнул ей.  
— Красавчик у нас способен прочитать Сильмариллион за полчаса.  
— Двадцать восемь минут и четыре секунды, не то, чтобы это имело значение. — Рид вскинул глаза от бумаг. — Более слабые удары, иной угол наклона, второй субъект ниже и слабее мистера Симмонса.  
— Который, к слову, тоже не атлет. — Морган пожал плечами. — Я к тому, что это вполне достоверная версия. Нам нужно в школу, где работал мистер Симмонс.  
— Я покажу дорогу, — тут же подскочила Эрика.  
— Возьмите с собой Росси, — решил Хотч. — Мы с Ридом ещё раз внимательно изучим все результаты анализов.

— Что расскажете об этой школе, пока мы едем? — спросил Морган Эрику, когда они сели в её патрульную машину. Эрика пожали плечами.  
— Школа для тех, у кого есть мозги или деньги. Точнее даже не школа, а «Академия Профильного Образования». Прицельно готовят к поступлению в университеты Лиги Плюща. Я, в общем, там не училась.  
Росси на заднем сидении фыркнул.  
— Позвольте поинтересоваться, а где вы учились, милая девушка?  
— В Вилмингтонской младшей, средней и старшей, где же ещё.  
— В той школе, где учился Дэниэл Рамирес, — уточнил Росси.  
— Да, в этой. — Эрика побарабанила пальцами по рулю. — Она у нас, вроде как, со спортивным уклоном. Максим тоже там учился, когда ходил на занятия, если уж на то пошло. У нас школ-то мало. В городе и три школы еле уживаются — городского бюджета едва хватает. Академия существует во многом за счёт платы за обучение, которую берёт с богатых учеников, но там есть стипендиаты, так что им тоже денег хватает еле-еле. Христианскую школу организовали не так давно за счёт пожертвований и с благословения Южной баптистской конвенции.  
— Вы много об этом знаете. Принимали активное участие?  
— В городе шли очень активные дебаты. — Эрика поёжилась. — Чуть ли не гражданская война. В Академии и Вилмингтонской, по мнению христианской общины, недостаточно времени уделяли изучению религии, а все, кто не входит в общину, возмущались, что бюджет города не потянет третью школу. Мы дежурили на дебатах, чтобы не было беспорядков.  
— И как? — уточнил Морган.  
— Не совсем безуспешно, — хмыкнула в ответ Эрика. — Во всяком случае, никто не пострадал, кроме гордости отца Мэтьюза.  
— Яйца или помидоры? — со знанием дела спросил Росси. Эрика внезапно прыснула.  
— Моток шерстяной пряжи! Миссис Эванс из магазина «Всё для рукоделия» расщедрилась. Мол, вы нам глаза пытаетесь завесить, так мы вам тем же ответим!  
— У вашей миссис Эванс есть чувство юмора, — оценил Росси и посмотрел на здание, у которого они затормозили. — Уже приехали?  
— Ну да, у нас тут не Вашингтон. — Эрика улыбнулась и заглушила мотор. — Добро пожаловать в Академию.

— Добро пожаловать в «Академию Профильного Образования»! — Навстречу агентам спешил высокий статный афроамериканец. Детектив Сьедж за спиной Росси охнула. — Меня зовут мистер Андерсен, я директор этой школы. Вы, разумеется, по поводу мистера Симмонса?  
— Да, мы хотели бы задать несколько вопросов его коллегам и ученикам. — Росси пожал директору руку, а затем взял за локоть. — Могу я побеседовать с вами наедине?  
— Да, разумеется. Пройдёмте в мой кабинет. — Он любезно показал, в какую сторону идти.  
— Вы, судя по всему, уже в курсе ситуации? — Росси оглядел кабинет. Тот был небольшим и аккуратным. Стены были увешаны грамотами, подтверждающими победы в разных соревнованиях, но Росси отметил отсутствие кубков — показателей спортивных достижений.  
— Это маленький город, агент…  
— Росси.  
— Агент Росси, слухи у нас расходятся быстро. Поверить не могу, что мистер Симмонс мог кого-то убить…  
— Скажите, пожалуйста, как долго мистер Симмонс работал в вашей школе?  
— Уже почти двадцать лет, — прикинул мистер Андерсен. — Последние несколько лет он работал заместителем по воспитательной части.  
— Поправьте меня, если я ошибусь, — Росси нахмурился, — это тот человек, который работает с отстающими и хулиганами?  
— Всё верно. — Мистер Андерсен степенно кивнул. — К сожалению, мистеру Симмонсу не хватало твёрдой руки, чтобы справляться с нашими самыми сложными учениками… В частности, поэтому я был вынужден отказать ему в повышении до должности заместителя по учебной части.  
— Когда это случилось? — насторожился Росси.  
— Дайте подумать… Примерно в середине сентября. Обычно должности утверждаются до начала учебного года, но в данном случае учебный совет тянул с утверждением, поскольку кандидатура Джонатана их не устраивала, а вариантов у нас не было. Однако нас всех здорово выручил Стивен Миллер. Он только недавно устроился в академию, поэтому по правилам его не следовало бы выдвигать, но он уже практически в одиночку вёл внеучебную деятельность в прошлом году, поэтому учебный совет согласился с его кандидатурой.  
Мистер Андерсен встал и подошёл к секретеру, занимавшему всю стену. Из одного из ящиков он достал толстую картонную папку, посмотрел в ней что-то.  
— Вот, это было одиннадцатого сентября.  
За три дня до нападения на Джейн Эллервинд.  
— Соседка сказала, что с мистером Симмонсом жила женщина. Она назвала имя – Джоанна, и сказала, что они работали в одной школе.  
— О, это, должно быть, Джоанна Кларк. Она преподаёт французский язык.  
— Могу я с ней поговорить? У вас есть её телефон или адрес? — Росси достал телефон, чтобы записать информацию или позвонить Гарсии.  
— Она сейчас ещё должна быть в школе, я видел её буквально за пару минут до вашего приезда. — Мистер Андерсен поднял трубку стоявшего у него на столе телефона. — Лиз, детка, соедини меня с учительской. Мисс Торнбаум, день добрый! Мисс Кларк в учительской? Нет-нет, не нужно передавать трубку, попросите её дождаться меня. Благодарю вас.  
Положив трубку, мистер Андерсен посмотрел на Росси.  
— Если желаете, я могу устроить вам встречу прямо сейчас.  
— Да, — согласился Росси. — Было бы неплохо.

Эрика оглядела двор. Несмотря на то, что занятия уже должны были закончиться, во дворе толпились школьники, бурно что-то обсуждая.  
Не нужно было быть профайлером, чтобы догадаться, о чём они говорят.  
— А мы разве не пойдём говорить с директором? — спросила она Моргана.  
— Сомневаетесь, что агент Росси справится? — хмыкнул Морган.  
— Не представляю, чем займёмся мы, — призналась Эрика. Морган похлопал её по плечу.  
— А мы с вами, Эрика, попробуем разговорить кого-нибудь из учеников.  
От одной из групп раздался велосипедный звонок, и Морган с Эрикой рефлекторно обернулись. Им тут же замахал высокий молодой мужчина.  
— Здравствуйте, детективы! — крикнул он. — Поговорим?  
Морган пожал плечами, и они подошли ближе. Мужчина стоял в окружении стайки старшеклассников, едва ли не целого класса, был одет в костюм и держал за руль спортивный велосипед. Эрика выразительно глянула на Моргана, и тот кивнул.  
— Агент Морган, это детектив Сьедж.  
— А я Стив Миллер, приятно познакомиться, — он широко улыбнулся, потом обвёл взглядом учеников. — Так, чертенята, а вы давайте-ка не грейте ушки, а то Санта-Клаус пролетит мимо ваших домов.  
Подростки загоготали, но всё-таки отошли на некоторое расстояние.  
— Так, значит, бедняга мистер Симмонс оказался человеком с сюрпризом! До сих пор не верится…  
— Вы хорошо его знали? — спросила Эрика. Стив покачал головой.  
— Я-то всего пару лет тут работаю, да и мистер Симмонс был тем ещё тихушей. Никогда не соглашался, когда его куда-то звали, да и разговаривать не любил. Но я думал, он мухи не обидит, куда ему. Тихий, скромный человек — ну, подумаешь, чувства юмора не было и с людьми не ладил, это же не преступление. — Стив пожал плечами. — Но вот Джо… Ей, конечно, теперь достанется от местных кумушек, я потому её и жду. Ну, и обсуждаю с мелкими монстрами планы на зимние каникулы — мы хотим устроить ёлку на берегу водохранилища. Не в само Рождество, конечно, но на Новый год большинство наверняка отпустят…  
— Кто такой Джо? — Эрика достала из кармана блокнот с ручкой.  
— Джо, ну… Пока не официально, но моя будущая жена, да. — Стивен широко улыбнулся при мысли. — Джоанна Кларк, она работает здесь же, вот-вот придёт. Хочу ей на Рождество сделать предложение, надеюсь на своё очарование! Раньше Джо встречалась с мистером Симмонсом, вроде, у них даже было всё серьёзно, но она не любит о нём вспоминать. Ушла от него в сентябре.  
— А когда вы начали встречаться? — внезапно заинтересовался Морган. Стив задумался.  
— Стало быть… Одиннадцатого я получил повышение, а двенадцатого позвал её на чашечку кофе! Решил, что мне теперь море по колено. — Он слегка виновато улыбнулся. — Знаю-знаю, самонадеянно, но что уж поделать, не люблю откладывать дела в долгий ящик!  
— Были у мистера Симмонса проблемы с учениками, не знаете?  
— Знаю, да и все знают. — Стив махнул рукой. — Он же воспитательной работой занимался… ну, по идее. Не больно-то много там воспитания было, конечно. Он с учениками разговаривать не умел, не интересовался ими, а хотел, чтобы его и уважали, и слушались. В общем, большинство жалоб в школе писал он — вот и всё воспитание. Так что ученики его не больно-то жаловали. Ну и уроки у него были… Я к нему как-то зашёл, у меня по плану проверка была — я теперь тут заместитель по учебной части, это в моих обязанностях, — так я на его уроке чуть сам не уснул, что уж о детях говорить! Их же заинтересовать надо, зажечь! Наивно думать, что высшая математика сама с этим справится, согласитесь?  
— Кого-нибудь особенного назовёте? — кашлянул Морган, прерывая его монолог. Стив снова виновато улыбнулся и задумался.  
— Редж. Ну, то есть, Роджер, Роджер Сильверстоун. Он парень шебутной, ещё и родители бензина подливают — им проще от проблем откупиться, чем объяснить Роджеру, как поступать не стоит. Вот на Роджера больше всего жалоб было. Он вообще хороший парень, вы не подумайте…  
— Он сейчас здесь? — на этот раз слушать надоело Эрике. Стив, совершенно не обидевшись, обвёл глазами двор.  
— Редж! Эй, давай сюда!  
— А что мне за это будет? — отозвался высокий парень с кучей морщинок в углах глаз.  
— Ареста не будет за препятствие правосудию, — хмыкнула Эрика. Парень засмеялся и подошёл к ним.  
— Мне уже много раз грозили арестом, детектив. Что-нибудь новенькое бы придумали.  
— А ФБР часто угрожали? — спросил Морган, демонстрируя значок. Роджер присвистнул.  
— Будет первый. Здрасьте. Чего надо?  
Вблизи парень оказался похож на Максима Уитакера, словно потерянный брат-близнец. Эрика сглотнула.  
— О мистере Симмонсе поговорить, — ответил Морган. — Говорят, у тебя были с ним проблемы?  
— Это у Симса были со мной проблемы. — Роджер пожал плечами. — И не было яиц, чтобы…  
— Редж, — одёрнул его Стив Миллер.  
— А что Редж? — Роджер снова пожал плечами. — Теперь вот оказывается, что яйца у него всё-таки были… Ай!  
Роджер удивлённо отшатнулся, прикладывая руку к горящей щеке. Эрика, залепившая ему пощёчину, раздражённо передернула плечами. Она впервые поймала себя на мысли «Лучше бы субъект убил его». Она отвела глаза, и поэтому первой заметила выходящих из здания академии Росси и красивую блондинку лет тридцати.  
— Это Джоанна? — спросила она Стива, и тот, кивнув, направился к вышедшим. Эрика тут же повернулась к Моргану. — Я знаю, что непрофессионально, — повинилась она, — но вот тут я практически поняла мистера Симмонса.  
— Спокойнее, Эрика, или мы будем вынуждены с вами расстаться. — Морган вздохнул и положил руку ей на плечо. — Иногда срываются лучшие из нас. Главное — пусть это не станет привычкой.  
— О чём шепчетесь? — спросил, поравнявшись с ними, Росси.  
— Двенадцатого сентября. Триггер.  
— Причём ого-го какой, — подтвердил Росси. — Всем триггерам триггер, аж тройной! Должность увели вместе с зарплатой, любимая ушла, так потом ещё и встречаться стала с тем, кто должность увёл.  
— Не могу её винить, — пожала плечами Эрика. — В участок?  
— Именно. А пока мы будем ехать, я позвоню Гарсии. — Морган на ходу достал телефон.

Раньше я думал, что бесконечные ссоры родителей — это бесконечно напряжно. Оказалось, что развод ещё напряжнее. Они орали, но хотя бы можно было с братом порубиться под этот ор в X-box на отцовской плазме. А теперь плазма осталась в Лос-Анджелесе, а мы оказались в богом забытой дыре в захолустье Техаса.  
Алименты алиментами, а прежней жизни нам теперь не грозило никоим образом, тем более, что алиментов тех осталась всего пара лет, а ма ещё не нашла новую работу.  
Дом ба и деда оказался не настолько запущенным, как я боялся — ничего такой особнячок, жить можно. Но тоже минус доход — ма говорила, что в хорошем состоянии он потому, что его сдавали всё время со смерти стариков.  
Ничего-то он ничего, но, ясен пень, не такой крутой, как был у па. Только вот дом его был до женитьбы на ма, так что отсудить бы не удалось, я почитал на досуге пару учебников по праву. Вот чего мы с собой немерено тащили, так это учебников — и за меня, и за бро, и за мамино повышение квалификации… Ну а что делать, хочешь жить и кушать — изволь зарабатывать, а чтобы зарабатывать — надо быть лучшим.  
Энциклопедия по математическому анализу оказалась самой огромной книгой. Даже больше энциклопедии «Звёздных Войн», если такое вообще возможно. Я её читал нехотя. Оно, конечно, надо, да, но с другой стороны — действует лучше снотворного, вырубает на раз.  
Вырубает на раз…  
Вообще, этот парень сам был виноват. Нет, серьёзно. Никто не смеет меня недооценивать!  
Началось всё, конечно, ещё первого сентября. Потому что дурацкий учитель пропустил мою фамилию в списке класса, как будто ему за ошибки платят! А классу почему-то не понравилось, что я его перебил. Хотя чего такого-то? Ошибся? Извинись и исправься, так нет — «Сядьте, мистер, я Вас сейчас назову». И виноватым в глазах остальных оказался я. Каково нахальство?!  
И когда я на перемене попробовал подсесть к ученикам, чтобы познакомиться, оказался вдруг в одиночестве. Как будто это мне надо! Это не я, а они никогда из этого захолустья не выбирались дальше Далласа. А я мог бы про ЭлЭй рассказать. Я вообще много чего мог бы, только как-то не тянет.  
Ну, не захотели со мной общаться — так я пожал плечами и пошёл искать спортивные клубы, подавать заявку. Чего время зря тратить.  
А на доске объявлений была эта заметка про ежемесячные встречи фанатов «Звёздных Войн». Правда, всё в том же Далласе, ну так тут на машине не так далеко, а ключи ма никогда не прячет достаточно хорошо.  
Так этот парень. Он вообще со мной сам заговорил.  
— Крутая футболка, — сказал он и закинул свою граблю мне на плечо. — Оригинал или реплика?  
— Ну сам подумай, — фыркнул я в ответ, — кто же будет оригинал таскать туда, где его могут испачкать?  
— Логично, — согласился он. — А что ещё у тебя есть?  
Он оказался из Афин, и я сначала не понял, что он не Грецию имеет в виду. Ночевать он собирался в Кантоне, и когда я сказал, что это недалеко от моего текущего места проживания, спросил, нельзя ли посмотреть мою коллекцию.  
Почему же нельзя, можно. Если бы только ма не засунула коробку с основными сокровищами в какую-то неизвестную мне кладовку!  
— Да ты просто хвастунишка, — сказал он, а я как раз стоял рядом с прикроватной тумбочкой, на которой лежала энциклопедия.  
Никто не смеет меня недооценивать.  
Угол энциклопедии врезался ему прямо в висок. Не уверен, что пробил, но кровь брызнула знатно. Он упал, задев одну из коробок, а я взвесил энциклопедию в руке. Я не планировал этого, но мне всегда удавались импровизации…  
Только я занёс энциклопедию во второй раз, на столе запиликал телефон. Я раздражённо схватил трубку.  
— Что?!  
— Слышь, ты, ты бы из команды бы ушёл сам, да? — Опять этот несносный надоедала! Сил нет терпеть! Парень на полу заворошился и застонал. Я пнул его в бок, и прорычал в трубку:  
— Если ты позвонишь мне ещё раз, я, дерьмо ты собачье, натяну тебе яйца на голову, а член отрежу и скормлю твоей паршивой кошатине! Ты меня понял?  
В трубке раздались короткие гудки. Будем считать, что молчание – знак согласия.  
Я снова поднял энциклопедию. Он казался неплохим парнем, но оказался таким же идиотом, как и эти мои новые одноклассники. Никто не смеет меня недооценивать… Он сам виноват.  
Я старался не бить по одному и тому же месту несколько раз — шутка про то, что такой энциклопедией убить можно перестала быть шуткой, а убивать его быстро… я не хотел. Это было упоительно, чувствовать, как он пытается уйти от ударов, как его жизнь буквально висит у меня на кончиках пальцев.  
Его кровь была горькая на вкус. Когда у меня появлялась ранка, я всегда сдирал корочку и слизывал кровь, но его ощущалась совсем иначе. Он пытался кричать, но я не давал ему набрать достаточно воздуха, сразу бил по рёбрам или под дых или по шее. Чтобы он не уполз, я сел сверху, так было гораздо удобнее его бить.  
И приятнее. Его тело было горячим, когда он извивался, то тёрся об меня, в комнате пахло кровью, а руки гудели от тяжести, и в голове было легко. А в паху — жарко. У меня не встало на него, но сама ситуация заводила ужасно. Когда последним ударом в переносицу я его всё-таки убил, я спустил в штаны.  
И тут же вскочил. Зачем давать полиции мою ДНК?  
Я огляделся. Вопреки опасениям, комната практически не пострадала. Ковёр сбился, и был испачкан в крови, но я старался бить достаточно аккуратно, так что большая часть крови была ещё от первого удара. Я быстро переоделся и нашёл на кухне резиновые перчатки.  
Гугл — лучший друг преступников, кто бы мог подумать. И тем не менее, именно там я нашёл, как избавиться от крови. Тело пока перенёс на ящик, всё равно выбрасывать. А кровь лучше отмывать свежую, это все сайты в один голос твердили.  
И правда.  
Ковёр я оставил сушиться, а сам занялся телом. Ещё одна разобранная коробка отправилась в багажник маминой машины, потом я обшарил карманы парня и попытался вспомнить, не оставил ли я где-то отпечатков. Выходило, что я — нет, это он постоянно тянулся то за плечи обнять, то по голове потрепать… Чёртов педик.  
Впрочем, это облегчало задачу.  
Билеты на встречу я, подумав, решил не забирать, это бы только привлекло внимание. Об этом знали его друзья, родители, если бы я забрал билеты — акцентировал бы на них внимание. А вот кошелёк я забрал, вместе с идентификационной картой. Кошелёк я собирался выкинуть в мусорный бак где-нибудь в Уиллс Пойнте, а карточку, подумав, положил в жестяную коробочку из-под леденцов и залил средством от насекомых, средством для мытья посуды и уксусом. Насколько я помнил из курса химии, эти вещёства должны содержать кислоту. Мне ведь даже не надо было полностью уничтожать карточку – достаточно было размыть имя.  
Пока карточка отмачивалась, я перенёс тело в гараж. Чем этот дом был определённо удобнее ЭлЭй, так это тем, что не надо было топать на стоянку с трупом на плече.  
Город я выучить наизусть ещё не успел, но где была промышленная зона — запомнил. Сложно было не запомнить — каждое утро там начинали чадить чёрным дымом трубы какого-то заводика. Рабочих уже не было, так что я спокойно заехал поглубже в переплетение тамошних переулков и выкинул труп.  
Затем поджёг окровавленные коробки. Горели они весело.  
Проследив, что сгорели они полностью, я дал по газам и приехал в Уилл Пойнт за каких-то полчаса. Особо привередничать не стал, кинул коробочку и кошелёк в первый попавшийся мусорный контейнер.  
Когда я вернулся, брат уже был в доме.  
— Где ты был? — спросил он озабоченно. — У тебя в комнате жутко воняет чистящими средствами.  
— Пролил кофе на ковёр, и ездил проветриться, — ответил я. Брат покачал головой, но не стал ловить меня на лжи.  
Я никогда не пил кофе.

Гарсия дождалась, когда загрузится видеосвязь и оббежала взглядом всю свою команду. Конечно, они были хмурые, но все были в порядке. Оставаться в Вашингтоне и ждать их каждый раз обратно, не зная, все ли вернутся, было мучительно. Ездить с ними, конечно, тоже было тем ещё развлечением, зато они были на виду…  
Но, конечно, много ей это помогло в Нью-Йорке, когда Морган поехал взрывать бомбу.  
— Какие новости, Гарсия? — терпеливо спросил Хотч. Она встрепенулась.  
— Новости. Да! Конечно. Все жертвы второго субъекта учились — или работали — в разных школах. Тайлер… ну, это понятно, Вирджиния в христианской школе, Дэниэл — в Вилмингтонской, и, наконец, Симмонс работал в Академии.  
— Это, конечно, порядком чёрный юмор, но, кажется, у субъекта закончились школы в Вилмингтоне. — Морган потёр лоб. — Надеюсь, это не заставит его переключиться на ближайшие городки. Их слишком много, мы не сможем охватить все.  
— Давайте для начала охватим местные, — решил Хотч. — Необходимо проверить. Возможно, убийца знал одну из жертв.  
— Если первое убийство было спонтанным, то вероятнее всего знакомство с первой жертвой, — быстро прикинул варианты Рид.  
— То есть с единственной жертвой, которая не из Вилмингтона. Старшекласник-гастролёр? — удивился Росси.  
— Необязательно гастролёр, — задумчиво проговорил Рид. — Может, только переехал? Тогда новое окружение могло послужить изначальным стрессом, ещё какой-то толчок — и он совершает убийство. Многие подростки весьма неуравновешенны, у субъекта, скорее всего, эта неуравновешенность будет ярко видна.  
— Не обязательно. — Морган покачал головой. — Судя по уликам, точнее, по их отсутствию, он контролирует себя достаточно хорошо.  
— Таким образом… что? Он начинает повышать ставки? Начинал с незнакомцев, но дошёл до собственной школы? — Росси задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу.  
— В любом случае, у нас есть жертвы из всех школ города. Он не мог не убить кого-то из своей школы. Если идёт повышение ставок — получается, у нас двое субъектов в «Академии Профильного Образования»? — Морган вопросительно посмотрел на Хотча. Тот задумался, но покачал головой.  
— Не обязательно. Субъект мог убить мистера Симмонса, запутывая следы. Гарсия, есть у жертв что-то общее?  
— Проверила ещё раз, босс. Всё ещё по нулям. Правда, есть кое-что общее в показаниях знакомых.  
— Что именно, детка? — спросил Морган. — Не томи нас.  
— Сейчас-сейчас, мой сладкий… Вот, я прямо процитирую. О Тайлере: «Он такой открытый, всегда идёт на контакт, у него полно друзей. Уверен в том, что всем с ним интересно». О Вирджинии: «Очень добрая девочка. Всегда готова помочь. Первая идёт на контакт». О Дэниэле: «Он славный малый. Не очень спортивный, зато умный, и друзей у него много — всегда готов поболтать, особенно о комиксах».  
— Получается, все жертвы-подростки — уверенные в себе экстраверты, любимцы толпы, — задумчиво подвёл итог Хотч. — Думаю, мы готовы объявить новый профиль.

Если в первый раз полицейские собирались на оглашение профиля неохотно, то теперь одни были раздражены, другие откровенно злорадствовали, и совсем немногие во главе с Эрикой Сьедж по-прежнему слушали с надеждой и энтузиазмом.  
— Как мы все знаем, наш субъект, Джонатан Симмонс, был найден забитым насмерть тяжёлым тупым предметом — практически так же, как забивал он сам, — строго начал Хотч. Росси не раз подмечал: Хотч лучше всех умел не замечать недовольство полицейских и просто продолжать работать. — Сходство методов убийства и почерков субъектов, а также их явная склонность к тому, чтобы действовать в одиночку, привели к ошибочному предположению, будто бы субъект был один.  
— Второй субъект так же забивает своих жертв насмерть, однако ряд различий позволяет детально рассмотреть его психологический портрет. — Рид оглянулся на доску.  
Фотографии троих убитых подростков на ней смотрелись как самый красноречивый ответ о предпочтениях субъекта.  
— Наш субъект — подросток, скорее всего — старшеклассник, — сказал Морган. — Новенький в школе, а возможно — и в городе, приехал не больше года назад. Он испытывает трудности с адаптацией и социальными контактами, но совсем не такие, как Джонатан Симмонс.  
— Субъект — агрессивный социопат, который, оказавшись в новом обществе, не умеет и не хочет прикладывать усилия для того, чтобы стать его частью, но раздражается, если кто-то в этом обществе, по его мнению, недостаточно с ним считается. — Хотч обвёл глазами присутствующих.  
Росси продолжил:  
— Как и мистер Симмонс, он одиночка, которого не принимает социум, в результате чего он чувствует себя отвергнутым, непонятым и недооценённым. Но это не причиняет ему боль и вызывает не неконтролируемую ярость, а расчётливое желание отомстить, проучить окружающих. Он убивает не потому, что теряет контроль, — он убивает, потому что ему это нравится, потому что считает, что жертвы сами заслужили всё, что он с ними делает. Он ставит себя выше своих жертв, тем самым давая себе право убивать их, и его, как всякого социопата, не мучает и никогда не будет мучить совесть.  
— Субъект может осознавать, что убивает не тех, кто в действительности вызвал его гнев, а только их проекции, но при его расчётливости ему этого достаточно, — проговорил Рид. — Он не хочет быть пойманным и старается не оставлять улик, и он достаточно умён, чтобы не нападать на тех, кого представляют проекции, напрямую.  
— Тем не менее, хотя субъект и его почерк, в отличие от ситуации мистера Симмонса, не эволюционируют, можно считать, что рано или поздно он нападёт на значимую для себя жертву. — Росси задался вопросом, кто это будет: более удачливый одноклассник? Подружка, чем-то задевшая огромное эго? Ещё один учитель? — Собственная безнаказанность развязывает ему руки: субъект считает, что может убивать — и мы не найдём его, раз он так умело заметает следы.  
— Кроме того, субъект всё-таки подросток, и в силу возраста склонен к негативизму, юношескому максимализму, обострённому восприятию действительности, переоценке собственных возможностей и многому другому, — Рид, к счастью, решил не пересказывать всё, что он когда-либо читал о подростковом возрасте, — а значит — способен на импульсивные, необдуманные действия.  
— Проще говоря: его холодный расчёт может дать брешь, и субъект совершит ошибку, — произнёс Росси. — Нападёт на непосредственный источник фрустрации, оставит улику, в том числе намеренно, или каким-либо другим образом выдаст себя.  
— Наша задача — остановить его прежде, чем он это сделает, — напомнил Хотч.  
Росси кивнул. Треть присутствующих помечали что-то в своих блокнотах, но не слишком активно.  
— Субъект отличается болезненной завышенной самооценкой, желает признания, которого ему всегда мало, и плохо воспринимает чужие успехи и чужую влиятельность. Скорее всего, интересуется спортом, хочет добиться высоких результатов. Возможно, он действительно одарён, — допустил Морган, — но вряд ли настолько, насколько ему кажется.  
— В отличие от мистера Симмонса, — Росси вернулся к сравнениям, — как уже было сказано, почерк субъекта не меняется. Кроме того, он не держит своих жертв в подвале и не мучает где-либо ещё. Ему не нужны игры, чтобы реализовать какую-то фантазию, не нужна компенсация пережитой травмы. У него другой триггер и другие мотивы, он просто наказывает жертв — и останавливается, поняв, что жертва мертва.  
— Убийства для субъекта — своего рода способ ответа на фрустрацию, — сказал Морган, а Рид подхватил:  
— Как известно, у социопатов чрезвычайно низкий порог чувствительности к переживанию фрустрации; поэтому фрустрированный субъект стремится действовать и наказывать окружающих, не обращая внимания на общественные и моральные нормы и правила — ведь их для него не существует. То, что неприемлемо в обществе, для субъекта нормально, его не тяготит возможное общественное осуждение в моральном плане.  
— Он будет убивать снова, — подытожил Морган. — Чтобы это предотвратить, присматривайтесь к старшеклассникам-одиночкам, замкнутым, не ищущим контактов с обществом. Такой подросток не стремится понравиться всем — наоборот, он может вести себя демонстративно раздражающе, самоуверенно, нагло, выставляя напоказ свои спортивные таланты и амбиции.  
— Как и мистер Джонатан Симмонс, субъект может показаться безобидным, — добавил Росси. — Но, если вы присмотритесь, наверняка заметите что-то странное, выбивающееся в его поведении.  
— Будьте внимательны. — Хотч поблагодарил присутствующих за внимание. — Завтра с утра полицейским следует отправиться во все местные школы — субъект опасен как для одноклассников, так и для остальных учеников своей школы.  
— Будет лучше, если вы переоденетесь в работников социальной службы или представитесь чьими-то родителями, — предложил Росси. — Таким образом мы не спугнём и не спровоцируем субъекта на новые убийства.  
— Наблюдайте, присматривайтесь — субъект наверняка в скором времени себя проявит. И ещё, — Морган указал на фотографию тетради со спортивным кубком, найденной на месте преступления, — в каждой школе в первую очередь обратите внимание на спортивные команды.  
— Школьник, серийный убийца? — проворчал детектив Эйчер, собираясь домой, но даже его закадычный приятель Гэллуэй его не поддержал.  
— Ну, массовыми же убийцами они бывают. Вся эта стрельба в школах… Не знаю, может, они правы?  
— Предатель! — фыркнул Эйчер, гордо удаляясь.

— Детектив! — Эрика обернулась. На ограждении у участка, нахохлившись, сидел Роджер Сильверстоун. — Скажите, а правду говорят, что Симс убил паренька из-за меня?  
— Мистер Симмонс убивал людей, потому что был психически нездоров, — Эрика потёрла шею, подумала, — но этот мальчик действительно был очень похож на тебя. И у него осталась маленькая сестрёнка.  
— Вы познакомите меня с ней? — Роджер спрыгнул с ограждения. — А их родители богатые?  
— Вовсе нет, — Эрика покачала головой. — Они… трудные. Как будто не выросли.  
Роджер кивнул, потом повторил:  
— Познакомите?  
— Зачем? — вздохнула Эрика. — Только потревожишь. Она ещё маленькая, а ты слишком похож на её брата.  
— Я хочу о ней позаботиться! — горячо воскликнул Роджер, но Эрика покачала головой.  
— Вот прямо здесь и сейчас? Роджер, живых людей нельзя «заводить» на какое-то время, а потом избавляться…  
— Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили, я знаю, — перебил её Роджер. — Это Сент-Экзюпери, «Маленький принц». Я когда-то читал своей сис, а потом её машина сбила… Вы думаете, родители мне просто так всё прощают? Они просто меня жалеют, и себя жалеют. Ну, детектив, немного веры!  
Немного веры в то, что из-за ужасного происшествия удастся изменить к лучшему две жизни? Что ж, Эрика решила, что у неё ещё есть запас наивности, которого хватит, чтобы поверить в чудо.

Рид оглядел карту. Он пришёл в участок пораньше, решив, что успеет утром пересмотреть свои вычисления по карте. Раз субъектов двое, то и зону комфорта следовало рассмотреть заново. Джонатан Симмонс и субъект-старшеклассник, не сговариваясь, выбрали схожие методы, сформировали похожий почерк — но не могли же они совпасть и географически, кроме как городом?  
По мере расчётов зона комфорта мистера Симмонса уменьшалась. Первоначально охватывая почти весь город, теперь она сократилась до вытянутого ромба, центр которого лёг на улицу, где располагалась «Академия Профильного Образования». Зона комфорта субъекта-старшеклассника, не такая чёткая из-за меньшего числа жертв, пересекалась с ней почти в центре, затрагивая и Академию, и Вилмингтонскую школу.  
— Что-то новое выяснил? — Рид так увлёкся, что не заметил появления Хотча.  
— Я перечертил зоны, что может облегчить нам поиск дома субъекта. — Рид провёл рукой по карте, повторяя очертания актуальной фигуры. — Но в область зоны комфорта попали все три школы Вилмингтона — и Академия, и Христианская школа, и Вилмингтонская, так что субъект может учиться в любой из них.  
— Я знаю, кто поможет нам узнать, так ли это. — Приближающийся Морган отвёл от головы руку с телефоном и включил громкую связь. — Детка, нам снова нужна твоя магия.  
— Я всегда готова, сладкий мой, только скажи, что нужно!  
— Гарсия, тебя все слышат, — предупредил Морган.  
— Гарсия, — вмешался Хотч прежде, чем Гарсия успела ответить что-нибудь такое, от чего мысли некоторых полицейских оказались бы заняты не совсем расследованием, — узнай, сколько новых учеников появилось во всех школах Вилмингтона за последние два года.  
Из телефона донёсся стук клавиш — настолько быстрый, что с трудом верилось, что двух рук хватит на то, чтобы так печатать.  
— Много, — отрапортовала Гарсия. — Уточните запрос, сэр.  
— Гарсия, сократи учеников до старшеклассников — в том числе до тех, кто только в этом году пошёл в старшую школу. — Рид отошёл от доски.  
— Всё равно много, друзья мои, несколько десятков.  
— Убери тех, кто жил в Вилмингтоне пять или более лет назад, но дети по какой-то причине посещали другие учебные заведения или учились на дому, — сказал Хотч. — Смотри только тех, кто недавно переехал — не более двух лет назад.  
— Семья. — Морган обвёл взглядом присутствующих. — Гарсия, проверь записи о семьях старшеклассников — наш субъект не может происходить из благополучной семьи, в которой непременно заметили бы его отклонения. Гарсия, у субъекта или умер родитель, или его родители в разводе, и вряд ли они живут с дедушкой и бабушкой. Скорее всего, большую часть времени нужный старшеклассник предоставлен сам себе, он инициативный и самостоятельный.  
Щёлк, щёлк — и из трубки раздалось:  
— У меня пять имён, лучшие вы мои! Дайте мне ещё что-нибудь — и я сотворю чудо.  
— Проверь их места жительства. — Рид оглянулся на карту. — Я назову тебе улицы, по которым проходит граница зоны комфорта, смотри, чтобы адрес попадал в эту зону!  
— Уже проверяю, — с готовностью отозвалась Гарсия.  
Адреса первых трёх потенциальных подозреваемых вышли далеко за пределы фигуры, очерченной поверх карты. Дом пятого оказалось на границе, но убежище субъекта не должно было ютиться с самого края зоны комфорта — это противоречило самому определению и пониманию зоны комфорта, Рид знал точно — во-первых, по опыту, во-вторых, по терминологической трактовке, которую мог воспроизвести дословно по меньшей мере из десятка книг.  
Только один адрес — четвёртый — располагался чуть севернее центра. Лучше не придумаешь.  
— Майкл Редфилд, учится в Вилмингтонской старшей школе, играет на позиции квот… квотербека в местной команде по американскому футболу — когда-нибудь вы объясните мне, что я сейчас сказала, — и переехал из Лос-Анджелеса с матерью и младшим братом после развода родителей. Мать меняет работы, брат учится в средней школе, ничего приметного. Особых правонарушений за Майклом не замечено, и на этом можно было бы закончить, но я буду не я, если не копну глубже… О! Есть пометки о драках и агрессивном поведении, правда, ещё в Лос-Анджелесе. Майкл Редфилд пару раз дрался с ровесниками из команд американского футбола и футбола, причём свидетели все, как один, говорили, что не ожидали агрессии, потому что Майкл производил впечатление человека, умеющего держать себя под контролем.  
— Это может быть наш субъект. — Хотч кивнул сам себе. — Росси, Рид, поезжайте к нему в школу, если не застанете — то домой. Морган, ты нужен детективу Сьедж. Спасибо, Гарсия.  
— Ты лучшая, красавица, — добавил Морган, и, прежде чем отключиться, Гарсия заверила всех:  
— Я знаю, шоколадный мой, но ты всё равно повторяй почаще!  
Рид последний раз бросил взгляд на карту, обдумывая слова Гарсии. Избирательная агрессия при производимом впечатлении мирного человека, спортивная команда и амбиции, переезд, развод родителей и домашний адрес посреди зоны комфорта — возможно, участие Майкла Редфилда в убийствах будет непросто доказать, но в том, что он замешан, сомневаться практически не приходилось.

В школе Майкла Редфилда не оказалось.  
— Ой, вот бы вы пришли на полчаса раньше, — сокрушённо всплеснула руками здешняя учительница по химии, молодая мисс Стюарт.  
Её урок сегодня был у Майкла последним.  
— У нас школа со спортивным уклоном, ой, поэтому сокращены часы дисциплин по выбору, — охотно рассказывала она, постоянно опуская глаза в пол. Росси отмечал, что на него почти не смотрят — зато на Рида учительница косилась постоянно, после чего смущалась и снова опускала глаза. — Сегодня у Майкла должна была быть тренировка, но их тренер, Джеймс, заболел. Так жалко, я часто задерживалась после занятий, чтобы увидеть тренировку, Джеймс даже как-то назвал меня талисманом команды…  
Интересно, подумал Росси, что вероятнее знала мисс Стюарт — правила американского футбола, на который ходила смотреть, или, например, повседневный гардероб тренера Джеймса, из-за которого ходила смотреть?  
— И сегодня задержалась, а он, оказывается, заболел. Так жалко. У меня через час ученик, поэтому теперь жду… Ой, вам же это неинтересно. Скажите, а зачем таким агентам, как вы, — наконец-то и Росси удостоили взгляда, причём такого, как если бы он был, по меньшей мере, президентом Соединённых Штатов, — понадобился Майкл?  
— Нам нужно с ним поговорить, — отозвался Рид.  
Мисс Стюарт быстро посмотрела на него, постаралась подавить улыбку, которую всё равно было видно, — и снова опустила глаза.  
Да эта женщина не только преподавала химию, но и навязчиво искала её в людях вокруг себя.  
— Как вы думаете, — начал Рид, — если мы поедем к Майклу домой, сможем ли мы сейчас его застать?  
— О, не знаю, я не знакома с делами Редфилдов — знаю только о тренировках, — растерялась мисс Стюарт. — Кстати, Джеймс говорил, что Майкл замечательный игрок, хотя ему не помешает немного перестать зазнаваться… Это поможет?  
Не исключено.  
— Что ж, спасибо за помощь, мисс Стюарт. — Росси попытался откланяться, но суетливая учительница вдруг ответила:  
— Ой, уже уходите? Вам точно больше ничего не нужно? Может, я могу помочь как-нибудь ещё? — с надеждой закончила она. — Я могу дать вам телефон и адрес Джеймса, например, он же лучше знает Майкла. Джеймс очень вежливый и надёжный, совсем не то что этот грубый мистер Брайант из футбольной команды…  
Возможно, она и могла помочь чем-нибудь ещё, вот только Росси — и Рид тоже, он не сомневался, — не был готов обсуждать с ней достоинства незнакомого тренера прямо посреди расследования дела.  
— Выход вон там, — услужливо подсказала мисс Стюарт, когда Росси принял бумажку с телефоном и адресом тренера Джеймса. Его фамилию мисс Стюарт так и не сообщила.  
— Мы найдём, — заверил её Росси, кивнув для убедительности.  
Трудно было не найти выход, если они уже каким-то образом проникли в школу не более двадцати минут назад.  
— Майкл Редфилд живёт совсем близко, — сказал Рид. — Если он после школы сразу пошёл домой, застанем его там.  
Росси посмотрел на часы.  
— Мы не сможем побеседовать с Майклом в отсутствие взрослого. Думаешь, его мать уже вернулась с работы?  
— У неё гибкий график. — По дороге к школе Рид изучил все мыслимые материалы на Майкла Редфилда, присланные Гарсией. — Сегодня она выйдет на работу примерно… сколько сейчас времени? Через два часа, сорок две минуты и девять секунд.  
Росси оценил точность. Что ж, Вилмингтон — город маленький, значит, времени у них было в достатке.  
— Заметил, как эта мисс Стюарт на тебя поглядывала? — не удержался Росси.  
Рид с непроницаемым видом принялся ворошить распечатки информации вперемежку с рукописными записками. И то, и другое он уже наверняка знал наизусть.  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — парировал он, — но у нас осталось всего два часа, сорок одна минута и пятьдесят шесть секунд.  
— Ну, тогда поторопимся, — деловито согласился Росси, не особо стараясь сдержать улыбку.

Майкл Редфилд жил в обыкновенном доме, по которому, однако, создавалось впечатление, что в доме есть заботливая хозяйка, и в целом дела идут неплохо. Заботливо подстриженная трава, какая осталась, ждала снега, на дорожке перед домом было чисто, будто только подмели, и входную дверь, похоже, недавно поменяли. На видных окнах висели цветные занавески, отогнутые по сторонам, с мелким узором — Риду показалось, что с цветочками. За стёклами виднелись цветы в горшках, уставленные почти по всем подоконникам.  
Братья Редфилды жили с одной матерью — значит, это их мать следила за домом и двором. С одной стороны, приветливо смотрящие окна, ухоженная дорога и светлые стены дома показывали её, как хозяйственную, заботливую женщину, умеющую создать уют и расположить потенциальных гостей к своему жилищу. С другой стороны — если она работала, чтобы прокормить себя и двоих детей, и тратила время на создание уюта, уход за домом, за растениями и за двором, вряд ли у неё могло хватить времени, чтобы уследить за обоими сыновьями.  
Пожалуй, Майкл легко мог, к примеру, вернуться домой в крови — и незаметно замыть или выбросить одежду, или поехать, куда захочет, в поисках жертвы — и скрыть это от матери.  
— Пойдём, — позвал Росси, и они оба направились к дому.  
Дверь открыла женщина в фартуке, с затянутыми в хвост русыми волосами. Судя по её дыханию, она запыхалась, пока шла с кухни.  
— Я ничего не покупаю, — сразу отрезала она.  
— А мы ничего не продаём, — согласился Росси. — Мэм, мы из ФБР; агент Росси, доктор Рид. Нам нужно поговорить с вашим сыном.  
Женщина присмотрелась к удостоверению Росси.  
— С которым? — наконец, уточнила она.  
— С Майклом.  
— С Майклом? — миссис Редфилд, похоже, искренне удивилась. — Но почему?  
— Если бы я сказал «с Томасом», это бы вас не удивило? — поймал её на слове Росси.  
Миссис Редфилд помолчала, прежде чем признать:  
— Удивило бы. Мои мальчики ничего не сделали, зачем ФБР говорить с ними?  
— Диана, — обратился к ней по имени Росси, — нам нужно задать Майклу несколько вопросов. Вы будете присутствовать при этом, так что тоже всё услышите.  
Женщина помялась, но всё-таки пропустила их.  
— Мне некогда, — пробормотала она при этом. — Я варю суп, мне ещё убираться, а потом на работу…  
— Мы не задержим вас надолго, — спокойно произнёс Росси.  
Мать позвала Майкла, после чего пригласила их в гостиную.  
— Чай? Кофе? — хмуро спросила она.  
— Нет, спасибо. — Росси посмотрел в сторону двери.  
— Майкл сейчас придёт.  
Рид огляделся. Небогато, но добротно обставленная комната: диван был немного продавлен по центру, зато его бережно застилало покрывало. На подоконниках и правда повсюду были цветы. Стены, увешанные полками, поблёскивали от лучей солнца, которые отражались на позолоченной и посеребренной поверхности кубков и медалей. Между ними то и дело попадались грамоты и сертификаты об участии, на некоторых были приклеены фотографии. Рид не видел, один ли человек изображён на фотографиях или двое — братья могли быть похожи, — но подросток показался знакомым.  
— Что такое, ма? — в комнату зашёл парень, и Рид сразу вспомнил, где его видел: на поле, во время тренировки футбольной команды, когда они с Росси задерживали Фрэнка Брайанта.  
Это был тот самый парень в повседневной одежде, который странно смотрел на них с Росси, перешёптывался с запасным вратарём и замолчал, стоило им подойти.  
— Здравствуй, Майкл, — поздоровался Росси.  
Парень кивнул, оглянулся себе за спину, потом подошёл ближе и сел напротив — Росси и Рид устроились на стульях, Майкл занял диван.  
— Я вас помню. Вы полицейские с тренировки Тома, которые арестовывали мистера Брайанта?  
— Агенты ФБР, — поправил Росси. — Нам нужно задать тебе несколько вопросов, Майкл.  
Парень бросил быстрый взгляд в одну сторону, затем в другую — нервничал. Он вошёл в комнату с ровной осанкой, походкой лидера, излучая уверенность в себе, а теперь его тревожность возрастала. Он сидел, скрестив руки — закрывался. Должен ли субъект-социопат закрываться? Рид отогнал от себя очередные мысли, будто бы что-то может не сходиться. В конце концов, мало кто из подростков мог услышать «мы зададим тебе вопросы» от ФБР и совсем не испугаться и не смутиться.  
— Майкл, скажи, где ты был вчера днём и вечером? — Росси начал расплывчато.  
— На тренировке Тома. Потом гулял. А что?  
«Гулял» — это не алиби.  
— Ты гулял один или с кем-нибудь? — уточнил Рид.  
Майкл пожал плечами.  
— Один. Люблю по вечерам иногда поездить на велосипеде по городу.  
— Может быть, ты заезжал в какое-нибудь кафе или другое людное место, где тебя кто-нибудь видел? — продолжил Росси.  
Майкл задумался, но почти сразу покачал головой.  
Росси спросил и о другом времени. В момент убийства Дэниэла Рамиреса, со слов Майкла, он был на концерте местной группы. У парня даже остался билет, но это была распечатка на цветном принтере безо всяких пометок. С таким билетом он мог с равной вероятностью побывать на концерте — или убить Дэниэла Рамиреса, предварительно купив билет в качестве алиби.  
Когда Росси в третий раз спросил, где был Майкл — в день убийства Вирджинии Ночез, — Диана Редфилд не выдержала:  
— Почему вы спрашиваете его об этом? Вы что, в чём-то его подозреваете? Что, по-вашему, сделал мой сын?  
— Мисс Редфилд, — начал Росси, размеренно, в своей привычной манере, но женщина его перебила:  
— Нет, скажите!  
— Ма, всё нормально. — Майкл едва заметно кивнул ей. — Я отвечаю, как есть… я ничего не сделал.  
Или не виновен, отметил Рид, или выдержка социопата с намеренной линией поведения — умелое манипулирование теми человеческими эмоциями и стереотипами восприятия, которые социопатам были не свойственны.  
— Знаю, что не сделал, — нервно согласилась Диана Редфилд. — Но они же явно…  
— Ма, — её перебил голос со стороны двери, — когда обед?  
В комнату заглянул подросток — Рид узнал его тоже. Запасной вратарь с футбольной тренировки, с которым разговаривал Майкл.  
— Скоро! — выпалила мисс Редфилд. — Не успеваю, Том.  
— Это мой брат, — сказал Майкл. — Иди, Том, мы тут скоро закончим — и поедим.  
Подросток посмотрел на Рида, на Росси — и, кивнув, вышел. Похоже, присутствие двоих незнакомых мужчин в доме его смутило.  
— Я назову тебе имена, Майкл, а ты скажи, знал ли кого-нибудь из названных. — Росси достал список. — Тайлер Миллз.  
Майкл покачал головой.  
— Вирджиния Ночез.  
Быстрый взгляд вправо прежде, чем покачать головой снова. Возможно, он знал её — во всяком случае, это имя показалось Майклу знакомым, Рид видел.  
— Дэниэл Рамирес.  
Майкл бросил быстрый взгляд на мать, но ответил так же:  
— Нет. Хотя, погодите… кажется, у нас в школе был кто-то такой. Дэнни Рамирес — это же он? Откуда-то я слышал это имя.  
Его взгляд скользил то к собственным ногам, то к Риду и Росси, то куда-то в сторону выхода. То ли раздумья, то ли старательная попытка изобразить растерянность и вспоминание.  
— Он учился в твоей школе, Майкл.  
— Как и множество других ребят.  
— Верно. — Росси убрал блокнот со списком. — Как насчёт Джонатана Симмонса?  
Майкл развёл руками, ладони смотрели на Росси и Рида. Мистера Симмонса он действительно не знал.  
— Что ж, тогда поговорим о тебе, Майкл.  
— Скажи, — Рид подхватил, — ты спортсмен, правильно? Что ты думаешь о спортсменах, которые лучше тебя?  
— Лучше меня? — Майкл явно удивился.  
Только от чего: от вопроса или от того, что кто-то якобы может быть лучше?  
— Ни в нашей школе, ни в моей старой, в Лос-Анджелесе, таких нет, — с улыбкой ответил парень.  
— А если появятся? Как ты поступишь?  
— Я… я не очень понимаю ваши вопросы, если честно. — Это верно: весь вид Майкла выражал замешательство и смятение.  
Диана Редфилд, выглядевшая ещё более запутавшейся и недовольной, чем сын, переводила с одного агента на другого тяжёлый взгляд. У неё подрагивала бровь, а пальцы правой руки нервно теребили фартук. Пусть женщина и успевала наводить порядок в доме и во дворе, готовить и работать, — это явно давалось ей нелегко. Волосы немытые, очень худая, на лице печать усталости. Возможно, тяжело дался развод, возможно — адаптация в некогда родном городе и родительском доме. Если же не так — почему сыновья не помогали матери? По её внешнему виду Рид сказал бы, что она сама себя ведёт или к неврозу, или к депрессии, и рискует успешно привести.  
— Скажите, вы помогаете своей матери? — не удержался Рид. — Я имею в виду, по дому, например.  
Подростку-социопату не было бы дела до проблем родной матери, пока эти проблемы не касались бы лично его. Если мать выматывается и мучается сама — субъект не обратил бы внимание. Но стоит ей перестать, к примеру, готовить для него обед или давать карманные деньги… и дальше поведение субъекта стало бы непредсказуемым.  
— Я… — Майкл замешкался. Пальцы левой руки стучали по колену. Нервничает, понял Рид. — Я сейчас много занят.  
— У него большое будущее! — влезла мать. — Он спортсмен, ему надо не полы тереть, а карьеру строить, ему надо показывать себя, тогда он попадёт в хороший колледж по стипендии. Тогда у него будет жизнь… Я сама справляюсь, а если что — Тома попрошу, а вы не судите моего сына. Он ещё своего добьётся, будет играть в мировых чемпионатах!  
Майкл сидел с виноватым видом. Нога постукивала по полу в такт слов матери.  
— Понятно. — Росси был непроницаем.  
— Долго ещё? У меня много дел, — устало отозвалась Диана Редфилд.  
— Нет, мэм, мы скоро закончим. Майкл, скажи вот что: склонен ли ты к дракам? Мисс Редфилд, бывали ли у вашего сына проблемы с агрессией, был ли он замечен в серьёзных драках?  
Гарсия сообщила им всё, что было известно об агрессии и драках Майкла, но Росси, Рид не сомневался, хотел посмотреть, что именно ответят Редфилды.  
— Нет, не был. Он добрый, он совсем не агрессивный, — отрезала мисс Редфилд. — Он дрался только в детстве, давно, и то — всего пару раз, когда защищал брата от хулиганов. Вот скажите: разве это делает его плохим?  
Нет, конечно, мысленно ответил Рид. Только «я защищал брата» может быть и удобной отговоркой, особенно если авторитет старшего брата заставляет младшего подтверждать удобные для него объяснения.  
Майкл согласно кивнул, успокоившись — тревожные признаки исчезли из его поведения.  
— При всём уважении, мисс Редфилд, — начал Рид, — мать иногда не знает всего о делах и поведении своих детей. Майкл, всё же — как давно ты в последний раз дрался?  
Парень слегка нахмурился.  
— Не помню. А что?  
— Неужели в жизни спортсмена не бывает ситуаций, когда хочется подраться, кроме защиты младшего брата? А если кто-то разозлит тебя, что ты будешь делать?  
— Какое это имеет значение? — Майкл начинал злиться. Отчасти этого они и добивались.  
— У тебя нет алиби на момент целого ряда убийств, о которых ты, я уверен, слышал. — Росси оставался спокоен. — Согласно нашему профайлу и информации о тебе, ты очень похож на убийцу. Вот мы и пытаемся выяснить, насколько ты похож в действительности, а ты отказываешься нас как-либо переубедить.  
— Вы с ума сошли?! — Диана Редфилд вскочила на ноги. — Мой сын никого не убивал!  
— Ма, я сам, — вдруг сказал Майкл жёстче прежнего, и мать замолчала. — Я ничего не сделал, никого не убивал. Вам сказали: я не люблю драться, — и я не знаю никого из ваших жертв. — Он старался говорить спокойно, но Рид видел, как пульсирует жила на шее. — У вас нет улик, так? Тогда зачем вы пришли сюда?  
Его внезапная уверенность казалась подозрительной, но всегда стоило рассмотреть любые варианты — в том числе и вариант, что Майкл ни при чем.  
Росси, похоже, решил так же, потому что спросил:  
— Хорошо, допустим, ты никого не убивал.  
— Он не убивал, без «допустим»! — возмутилась мисс Редфилд.  
— Мэм, успокойтесь, дайте договорить. Возможно, Майкл, ты знаешь кого-нибудь другого, кто подошёл бы под наше описание? Кто склонен к агрессии и способен наказать своих обидчиков, забив их до смерти? Нас интересует старшеклассник, который увлекался бы спортом, производил бы впечатление уверенного в себе парня — такого, как ты, — но в чьём поведении выделялось бы что-то необычное, подозрительное?  
Майкл задумался, почти сразу отвёл глаза и покачал головой.  
— Не знаю такого. — Он в задумчивости провёл рукой по лицу снизу, прикрывая губы и подбородок. Или лжёт, или недоговаривает.  
— Подумай. Ты же понимаешь, что нежелание помогать нам выглядит для тебя не очень хорошо?  
Майкл посмотрел в сторону шкафа, стоящего возле двери, будто на его полках можно было набрать странных старшеклассников, увлекающихся спортом и готовых забивать насмерть тех, кто им не понравится.  
— Ну, есть один парень, — неохотно признал Майкл. — Я о нём стараюсь не думать, неприятный он. И странный, как вы говорите. Зовут Билл. Он хотел вступить в нашу команду — американский футбол — но тренер его не взял. Билл раньше никогда не играл, и сам совсем не спортивный — это без шансов, у нас слишком сильная команда. Если брать всех желающих подряд, можно сразу выкинуть в окно все награды, и старые, и будущие. Когда Джеймс, наш тренер, отказал ему, команда над ним посмеялась — неловко было. На его месте мне бы, наверное, духа не хватило сунуться в спортивную команду, да ещё самую сильную в школе. Так вот, Билл пригрозил нам местью — и команде, и тренеру. Тогда показалось, что убедительно. — Майкл посмотрел влево, затем вправо, затем на Росси. — Потом я попал в основу, и Билл почему-то вбил себе в голову, что я отнимаю это место у кого-то. Стал названивать мне с угрозами. Это же ненормально? Понимаете ли, игра моя ему не нравится, он считает, что я плохой квотербек, и всё в таком духе. Угрожал, опять же… Убью тебя, говорил, если ещё раз на игру выйдешь. Но как он меня убьёт-то, если я спортсмен, а он только и делает, что пиво пьёт?  
— Майкл. — Мисс Редфилд неодобрительно покачала головой.  
— А что делать, если это правда, ма? Я теперь вспомнил. — Майкл хлопнул себя по лбу. — В один из разов, когда Билл звонил, он так и сказал: будешь дальше играть — изобью насмерть. Но меня-то он избить не может, кишка тонка. Я никогда всерьёз не принимал, а теперь думаю: что, если это он тех ребят…  
Рид никогда не льстил себе мнением, будто бы он — гений эмпатии, но сейчас ему навязчиво казалось, что Майкл снова или утрирует, или придумывает.  
— Хорошо. — Росси поднялся. — Ты знаешь адрес этого Билла?  
Майкл не знал — только его полное имя: Билл Кирстоун.  
— Вы закончили? — нетерпеливо поинтересовалась мисс Редфилд.  
— Да, мэм. Благодарю, что уделили нам время.  
Рида не покидало ощущение, что разговор прошёл как-то странно. Зато не было ничего странного в первом же действии Росси после того, как они оказались на улице.  
— Алло, Гарсия, — заговорил он, набрав знакомый номер.

— Ого, знакомый адрес, — Эрика помахала бумажкой, которую ей дал Морган.  
— Знакомый? — уточнил он.  
— Ну да. Я через пару домов живу. Это у нас местный район «среднего класса». Поехали!  
— А Билл Кирстоун вам знаком? — уточнил Морган, садясь в машину. Эрика помотала головой, поворачивая в замке зажигания ключ.  
— Я дома редко бываю, с соседями почти не общаюсь. Хотя… Кирстоун, Кирстоун… Кажется, на них было несколько жалоб на жестокое обращение с животными, но лучше уточнить в архивах. Мне позвонить Бетси?  
— Я позвоню Гарсии, — возразил Морган, набирая знакомый номер. — Нам ещё долго ехать?  
— Минут пять. Да вы говорите, если что — подождём на подъездной дорожке.  
— Чем я могу помочь тебе, любовь моя? Я здесь, чтобы выполнить любые твои пожелания…  
— Гарсия, солнышко, посмотри досье на Билла Кирстоуна.  
— Ого, да тут целое дело! Тебе зачитывать всё или выборочно?  
— Давай выборочно, детка, у нас мало времени.  
— Ладно, что тут у нас… У нас тут немотивированная агрессия — рекомендованы сеансы с психотерапевтом. Несколько раз нападал на одноклассников, когда был не согласен с их мнением. Пытался вступить в команду по американскому футболу – неудачно, отклонён по несоответствию. Жалобы на жестокое обращение с животными, пострадало несколько собак, котов и даже канарейка. Ауч. Что-то он мне совсем не нравится, плохой мальчик. Часть жалоб решили мирным путём, а вот часть осталась в личном деле.  
— Как интересно… Детка, мы приехали. Я позвоню тебе ещё. Дело не закрывай, будь добра.  
— Всегда к твоим услугам, зайчик. До связи.  
— А вы всегда так общаетесь? — уточнила Эрика, которая с интересом прислушивалась к диалогу.  
— Это наш стиль. — Морган подмигнул.  
— Спорю, что служба по защите от сексуальных домогательств на работе точит на вас огро-омный такой зуб, — усмехнулась Эрика, пока они подходили к двери.  
На звонок открыл высокий мужчина с внушительным пивным животом.  
— Здравствуйте. Агент Морган, детектив Сьедж. Нам необходимо поговорить с Биллом Кирстоуном.  
— Заходите, — бросил мужчина, оборачиваясь в дом. — Что ты опять натворил, паршивец?  
— Да вроде ничего, па, — в прихожую выглянул крупный рыжеватый парень. Увидел значки и, ойкнув, спрятал за спину открытую банку пива. Морган поморщился.  
— Билл Кирстоун? Нам надо поговорить.  
— А чё сразу я-то? — Билл привычно увернулся от оплеухи отца.  
— Проходите, — вздохнул тот. — Джим. Я в курсе, что без меня вы не имеете права его допрашивать. Узнал уже. У, горе моё!  
В гостиной стоял обычный гарнитур – диван, два кресла, большая плазма. На столике у дивана валялись упаковки от пиццы и бургеров, стояла большая миска с попкорном, теснились пивные банки. По экрану телевизора бегали игроки в американский футбол.  
— Не взяли этого шалопая. — Отец Билл кивнул на экран. — А он с детства только об американском футболе и говорит.  
— И вместо тренировок пьёт пиво? — уточнил Морган. Джим пожал плечами.  
— Да ему уж почти восемнадцать. И с таким личным делом всё равно ничего не светит.  
Билл насупился.  
— Можете показать комнату Билла? — попросил Морган. Джим пожал плечами и поднялся с дивана.  
— Я внутрь заходить не буду, в коридоре постою. Типа, присутствую, — сказал он, ставя игру на паузу. Комната Билла была на первом этаже, рядом со входом в гараж. Все стены были увешаны постерами игроков в американский футбол, на тумбочке валялся мяч. Даже постельное бельё было тематическое.  
— А это что? — Эрика присела у стеллажа, Билл опустился на корточки рядом.  
— А, так это ж «Забрало 21». — Он ласково погладил корешки тонких книжек. — Самая крутая вещь про амерфут, хоть и японская. Я когда увидел, что переводят, глазам не поверил!  
— Всю душу из меня вынул, пока я ему не купил, — проворчал из коридора отец, и Билл хохотнул. Морган ещё раз осмотрелся. Комната была бестолковая, светлая и весёлая. Но Билл не смотрелся в ней чужеродно, наоборот, они словно дополняли друг друга.  
— Мы по поводу твоих звонков Майклу Редфилду.  
— А, выскочка нажаловался? — Билл потёр затылок. — Ну, сглупил, да. Тормоза отказали. Просто приезжает какой-то хрен с горы, и ему сразу место в основном составе? У меня друган на скамейке сидел два года, ждал, пока Тедди выпустится – Тедди у нас в прошлом году квотером был, — а тут этого. Неприятно, ясен пень! Вот вам бы понравилось?  
— А угрожать зачем? — приподняла брови Эрика.  
— Ну перебрал, — Билл угрюмо покосился в коридор и вздохнул. — У меня тут… неприятности с этим личным делом, ещё и выскочка этот, не рассчитал количество банок. А у отца помимо лёгкого есть ещё такое, ух, крепкое. Прям в башку шибает. Ну и… Да это всего пару раз и было! А потом…  
Он замолк.  
— Что такое? — насторожился Морган.  
— Этот выскочка ещё и педрилой оказался, — Билл поморщился. — Я ему позвонил, а из трубки — стоны. Не женские, уж эти-то я отличу! Видать, попал я не вовремя — хрен с горы обычно вежливый, что твой монашек, а тут он на меня в ответ так наехал, что я чуть не протрезвел от шока. Ну и больше не звонил. Я теперь его вообще стараюсь не замечать, тьфу…  
Морган и Эрика переглянулись.  
— Какого числа был этот звонок? — спросил Морган.  
— Двенадцатого октября, — неожиданно чётко отрапортовал Билл. Посмотрел на удивлённые лица Моргана и Эрики и хохотнул. — Никакой магии! Мне как раз эта старуха Эванс пришила своего попугайчика, прослышала, старая стер-р-рва, что я типа животных мучаю. Говорили ей – от старости этот пень ушастый сдох, от старости! Нет, подала официальную жалобу…  
«Двенадцатого», — одними губами сказала Эрика. Морган кивнул. Двенадцатого числа пропал Тайлер Миллз. Возможно ли, что Майкл привёз его к себе домой, и Билл действительно позвонил в самый неудачный из возможных моментов? Может, если бы он понял, что это стон боли и вызвал полицию, серию убийств удалось бы предотвратить?  
— Биллс, твоя тварюга опять вернулась! — Джим заглянул в комнату, и между его ног прохромал потрёпанный рыжий кот без одного уха. Чем-то он был похож на самого Билла.  
— Хирума! — Парень бросился вперёд, так и не вставая с корточек, схватил кота и принялся его осматривать. — Живой, Дьявол! Ну, от кого мне тебя завтра отбивать, а? Молчишь, морда?  
Билл с чувством чмокнул кота в поцарапанный нос и встал на ноги.  
— Слушайте, я вам ещё нужен? Чертяку, видите, латать надо.  
— И часто он у тебя такой потрёпанный возвращается? — уточнил Морган.  
— Да постоянно! Драчун похуже Мэла Гибсона!  
— И когда ты видишь драки, ты лезешь разнимать? — Морган сжал пальцами переносицу.  
— Ещё бы! Я вообще не люблю, когда на слабых наезжают! — тут Билл замялся, покосился на своего кота. Кот довольной тряпкой свисал с его рук. — Ну, будем считать, что «меньше» — значит, «слабый».  
— Понятно. — Морган кивнул, — спасибо за время. Мы пошли.  
— Не он, — сказала Эрика, как только они вышли из дома.  
— Не он, — согласился Морган. — Звоним Хотчу.

— Звонил Морган, — сообщил Росси. — Билл Кирстоун — не наш парень.  
Рид не удивился. Что-то было не так во всей этой беседе с Редфилдами. Что-то не так…  
— Думаешь, это Майкл? — спросил Росси, который неторопливо вёл машину в направлении участка, но после звонка Моргана развернулся назад. — Пытался спасти себя и потому сдал нам этого Кирстоуна.  
— Что-то не сходится.  
— С социопатами часто так, мальчик. Ты думаешь, что знаешь их, они улыбаются тебе в лицо — а на поверку оказывается, что твоя судьба им ещё более безразлична, чем судьба их завтрака, если только они не могут получить от тебя пользу. В идеале большую, нежели от завтрака.  
— Да, но Майкл Редфилд не был похож на социопата.  
Росси присвистнул, глядя на дорогу.  
— Если бы все социопаты были похожи на социопатов, у нас бы резко прибавилось выходных. От чего я, конечно, не отказался бы, но… — он философски улыбнулся. — Но увы.  
— Да, но мне показалось, что Майкл Редфилд искренне нервничал, когда говорил с нами. Слишком явные телесные сигналы страха и волнения, тревожности. Он был как открытая книга, а я не видел ни одного социопата, чьё поведение и мысли бы так же легко читались.  
Росси задумался.  
— Не знаю, Рид. Морган сказал, Билл Кирстоун в последний раз, когда звонил с угрозами, наткнулся на совершенно другого Майкла — и тот так послал парня, что Билл с тех пор боится опять ему звонить. Я верю ему: социопат может быть по-настоящему жутким. К тому же, стоны… Билл Кирстоун слышал стоны умирающего Тайлера Миллза. Это наш парень.  
Действительно, может, и так. В конце концов, что ещё умирающий Тайлер Миллз мог делать в доме Редфилдов рядом с Майклом, когда Майкл отвечал на звонок?  
— Но зачем Майкл стал убивать их всех? — Рида продолжало съедать чувство, будто что-то не сходится. Они все что-то забывали, упускали, не принимали в расчёт — как ни назови, а что-то было не так. — Гордость матери, основной квотербек и, похоже, звезда команды, успешный игрок — сколько у него было наград!  
Росси набрал номер Редфилдов.  
— К вопросу о гордости матери. Нужно предупредить мисс Редфилд, чтобы увозила младшего сына и уходила сама, после разговора с нами Майкл может быть опасен. Конечно, она может не поверить, но… — Росси осёкся. — Телефон отключен.  
Что Майкл успел сделать со своей семьёй за то время, какое они отсутствовали?  
— Росси, всё равно не сходится. Если уж такой парень, как Майкл, чувствует себя недооценённым, то… Росси! Майкл не может быть субъектом!  
От его возгласа Росси едва не дёрнулся и не дёрнул руль вместе с собой.  
— Рид, Билл Кирстоун слышал, как он убивал Тайлера Миллза. — Он прибавил скорости. — Возможно, прямо сейчас он удерживает в плену собственную мать и брата, так что давай оставим демагогию на потом, а пока постараемся вернуться к Редфилдам, пока не получили ещё пару жертв.  
— Росси, послушай. Майкл вызывает подозрения у всех нас, да, он ведёт себя странно, но он не подходит под профиль! Чем он не нравится Биллу Кирстоуну, которого сам сдал нам, за что Билл угрожал убить его?  
— За успех в команде.  
— За успех в команде! Майкл играет в основе, идёт к своей спортивной цели и, кажется, безо всяких убийств доволен жизнью. У него нет триггера для убийства, и он слишком искренен в эмоциях для социопата, так что побуждает его убивать?  
Росси посмотрел на него, ненадолго позволив себе отвлечься от дороги.  
— А как тогда ты объяснишь, почему он так нервничал во время разговора? Билл Кирстоун мог соврать про стоны — Майкл подставил его, так почему бы не подставить Майкла…  
— Нет. — Рид вспомнил другое знакомое лицо. — Нет, Билл Кирстоун не соврал.  
Перед глазами, как наяву, встала скамейка запасных на футбольном поле, и запасной вратарь в зелёной форме, и убеждающий его в чём-то Майкл, и тренер, на всё поле кричавший, что вернулся его лучший вратарь — другой, Джаред.  
В гостиной в доме Редфилдов стены были уставлены наградами: дипломами, кубками и медалями, всем, чем можно, — за заслуги в одном виде спорта. Со всех бумаг, где была фотография, смотрело одно и то же лицо — Майкла Редфилда. Мать отмечала заслуги одного из своих сыновей — Майкла, отмахиваясь от помощи с аргументом, что всегда может привлечь Тома.  
Только пока почему-то не получилось.  
— Росси, Майкл защищал не себя, Майкл защищал брата. Томас Редфилд — наш субъект. — Рид вспомнил мрачного, недовольного вратаря, потерявшего место в основе. Даже психически здоровый подросток не пришёл бы в восторг, если бы его тренер в голос нахваливал другого, а про него говорил, что он не умеет играть.  
И голоса у братьев были очень похожи.  
— Но Томас Редфилд в средней школе. — Росси сомневался. Но сам себе ответил: — Томас Редфилд — не Джонатан Симмонс. Во-первых, ему могло хватить ума выбирать жертв, по которым его бы не заподозрили.  
— Во-вторых, хоть он и в средней школе, возможно, его фрустрацию вызывают старшеклассники: что брат, что некоторые товарищи по команде.  
И, услышав угрозы Билла Кирстоуна в трубке, нет ничего проще, чем представиться братом…  
И мистер Симмонс был практически копией его тренера. Его, футбольного тренера, а не неизвестного мистера Джеймса, любимого сердцу мисс Стюарт.  
— Едем. — Скорость превзошла максимально допустимую на этой дороге. — Рид, звони Моргану и Сьедж.  
Вдалеке показался дом Редфилдов, а рядом — машина Моргана и детектива Сьедж. Звонить не потребовалось.

В конечном итоге единственный человек, который никогда не недооценивал меня — это брат. Майкл единственный, кто принимал меня всерьёз, даже когда у меня ничего не получалось.  
Пока отец презрительно кривился на «английский спорт» и превозносил успехи Майкла в американском футболе; пока мать путала, что такое «амерфут» и «футбол»; пока остальные игроки сомневались в успехе, Майкл всегда сидел на трибунах. На каждом матче.  
И когда моя команда выиграла первый кубок, он подарил мне тетрадь — особенную тетрадь, бархатную, с кубком. Знак того, что я — лучший. Что мы — равны.  
Майкл квотербек, он на поле один и ведёт игру. Ну а я — вратарь, и я тоже один, и кто ещё защитит ворота? Мы оба — единственные в своём роде. Лучшие.  
Я — лучший.  
Они смеялись, как может такой хлюпик быть хорошим вратарём. Не верили. Никто не смеет меня недооценивать!  
Я не рискнул убить ту девчонку, Хлою, которая надо мной смеялась. Та, другая, была похожа на неё.  
— Ты потерялся, мальчик? — спросила она высокомерно, и я улыбнулся и попросил её проводить меня. Было сладко выбивать ей энциклопедией зубы, кончать, глядя в удивлённые глаза, из которых уходила жизнь.  
Я бросил её там же, где и убил. У меня были с собой перчатки и презервативы, я выбросил их на другом конце города. Энциклопедию… Энциклопедию я носил с собой в пакете. Я, пожалуй что, не мог с ней расстаться.  
Я искал того, кто напомнил бы мне вратаря, когда этот Джаред вывихнул ногу. Он ходить-то не может, какое там играть!  
А поскольку случилось это перед игрой, на поле выпустили меня.  
Я знал, я знал, что я покажу себя лучше! Я не мог проиграть какому-то идиоту, который споткнулся на ровном месте. И я отложил поиски жертвы. Лучшему игроку нельзя отвлекаться от игры. А я уверен, что я лучший.  
Мы — лучшие.  
На трибунах сидел Майкл. Я играл — я, а не придурок Джаред, играл в этой важной игре.  
Судья свистнул, и Дэйв вбросил мяч из-за боковой. Мазила! Из-за такой полузащиты и разваливается игра: как можно практически давать пас сопернику?! Я не помнил, как там называется их школа — они приехали. Команда-гость, ха. Если бы они обыграли нас, зазнавались бы похуже Джареда. Нет. Я в воротах стоял не для того, чтобы позволять приезжим выскочкам просто так взять — и забить мне гол.  
Пас наискосок, на левый фланг, и вот уже Винс и Роб набросились на их нападающего. Винс ещё ничего, но Роб скорее мешал ему, чем реально что-то делал! Это такие защитники? А говорили — сильная команда! Да я — единственный по-настоящему сильный игрок в ней!  
Ладно, может, Джейк, наш второй центральный защитник, тоже чего-то стоил. Пришел на чужой фланг, сделал подкат — тренер хвалил его, говорил — его подкаты совсем как на чемпионатах мира. Льстил, конечно, куда ему. Но в этот раз выручил. Хорошая защита, конечно, не должна была допускать мяч до своего вратаря… но, черт возьми, я тоже должен проявить себя!  
Пас Генри перехватили — дебил, надо было играть накоротке, кто же бьет через всё поле, когда наш форвард заблокирован со всех сторон! — и началась их новая атака.  
Какой-то рослый полузащитник пробил издалека — ха! Раз плюнуть. Даже моя ма ударила бы лучше! Но как же приятно ощущался мяч в руках. Его трение о вратарские перчатки, это ощущение власти над ходом игры. В тот момент я всё контролировал.  
Я выбил мяч подальше, Дэйву, но этот тупица потерял его. Мы успели забить один гол, но этого было мало, когда, черт побери, начнутся наши новые атаки?! Что это за команда, которая всё время теряет мяч, не могу же я один играть за всех!  
Джейк снова в подкате выбил мяч, а Роб подхватил его — и передал вперед, на Генри. Генри навесил — Джон, форвард, пробил по воротам. Если бы это был чемпионат мира, а он вдруг оказался бы игроком мирового класса, возможно, он смог бы нырнуть вперед и головой переправить мяч в ворота. Но он был всего лишь Джоном из старших классов никому не нужной Вилмингтонской школы, и мяч, перелетев перекладину, лениво приземлился в сетку.  
Я кипел. Я ещё не знал, что игра вот-вот переменится.  
Генри и Дэйв, проснувшись, заиграли вместе. Другой боковой защитник, Сэм, присоединился к ним. Один раз они не смогли довести мяч до Джона — или хотя бы до Адама, который, по-моему, получил место в команде только потому, что был братом Джона, — зато потом трижды осаждали ворота вчетвером. Это было рискованно: почти вся наша команда перешла по меньшей мере в центральный круг, в штрафной области не осталось никого, только Джейк караулил за линией штрафной. Но смотреть было интересно. Вот такой футбол я любил: захватывающий, когда вратарям не было покоя от навесов, от ударов, от суеты в штрафной. А не когда полузащита разваливается, защита торопится развалиться быстрей нее, и никто не думает о том, чтобы сохранить мяч для команды. На таких кривоногих идиотов смотреть было противно. Я, вратарь, лучше умел всё, за что они имели постоянные места в основе. Захотел бы — занял бы их места.  
Но я хотел быть вратарем.  
Потом игра резко передвинулась на нашу половину поля. Стало жарко.  
Всё началось с того, что полузащита запуталась в ногах, Генри и Дэйв налетели друг на друга. Судья не дал свисток. Почему? Я крикнул ему, но меня не услышали. Быстрее, чем я опомнился, на мои ворота налетели их нападающие. Кто-то прострелил по воротам, Роб пытался подставиться, но мяч только задел его спину — и полетел в наш нижний правый угол. Нет уж!  
Я растянулся на траве, но вытолкнул мяч в сторону. Надеялся, что тот уйдет в аут. Получился угловой. Ладно.  
Судья дал свисток, гости навесили. Я бы лучше разыграл на их месте, но…  
Мяч перелетел через головы половины нашей команды — и нашел чужую голову. Я едва сумел сориентироваться и выставить кулаки, и мяч отлетел от них. Я защитил ворота. Ещё раз. Я всегда буду защищать эти ворота! Джаред этот угловой бы не вытащил.  
Вдруг судья засвистел. В чем дело? Не смей говорить, что это было положение «вне игры», это был мой сэйв!  
Но судья указывал на точку. Пенальти? За что? В нашей штрафной кто-то свалил их форварда? Тупицы… Полагалось, я знаю, поддерживать сокомандников, болеть друг за друга и прощать неудачи. Но я так не хотел. С какой стати? Только поощрять их на новые ошибки? Это их ошибки, мне-то что? Они мне никто. Они должны помогать мне выигрывать, а если не справляются — пусть катятся из команды, найдется и кто-нибудь получше.  
Пенальти.  
Вот она, моя возможность, мой звёздный шанс. Даже вратари мирового уровня редко отбивают пенальти. Отобьешь пенальти в важном матче — и всё, место в команде твое. Джаред не отбивал пенальти, не при мне. Никогда.  
Соперники долго выбирали форварда — пускай. Пусть выбирают лучшего, мне нечего бояться. Я — лучший вратарь во всём городе, и в вашем городе тоже, откуда бы вы ни были. Не недооценивайте меня. Выбирайте лучшего.  
Когда он пробил, время для меня замерло. Вратарь должен разгадать направление удара и податься туда ещё до того, как мяч действительно полетит. Так, по крайней мере, было во взрослом футболе. Наши форварды били послабее, это факт, но это не меняло другого факта: потащить пенальти — вратарский подвиг.  
Влево, — промелькнула в голове мысль. Я рванулся влево — и мяч с привычным хлопком о кроссовок полетел ко мне. Прямо в руки. Да! Я даже не выбил его, я его поймал. Поймал и зафиксировал. Всё, всё кончено. Этот момент мой. Мяч — мой. И игра моя. Осталось совсем мало времени. А я — я! — спас команду от неминуемого гола.  
Я победил в дуэли с их форвардом. Я не дал забить пенальти.  
Команда была в восторге, и тренер Брайант был — как же иначе. Мы победили. Я упивался их восхищением и собственным превосходством. Так-то, теперь они знали, кто лучший игрок в команде. Я знал: больше никто не посмеет недооценить меня. Место в команде моё навсегда, моё по праву. Я — лучший игрок во всей нашей команде, и в тот день я это доказал. Благодаря мне мы победили, это была моя победа. Я — лучший.  
Я был счастлив, но… Что-то грызло меня всё это время. Быть лучшим, быть признанным — это одно. Но держать на кончиках пальцев чужую жизнь… Внутри всё дрожало от предвкушения, и я сорвался.  
Парень был из другого корпуса, старше меня. Я подсел к нему у уличной доски с шахматами. Доску он использовал не для игры — он на ней рисовал. Я видел его там достаточно часто.  
— Хорошо рисуешь, — сказал я, и он улыбнулся в ответ. — У тебя есть что-то законченное?  
Он протянул мне бедную тетрадку с рисунками. Обычный совершенно сюжет про супергероя.  
— Тут словно нет начала, — будто бы огорчился я.  
— Это последняя, — ответил он. — Если хочешь, я могу показать тебе ранние. Завтра принесу…  
— А может, зайдём к тебе? — предложил я. Энциклопедия была при мне. А ещё при мне была тетрадь, и то, что она выпала, когда я доставал энциклопедию, я понял только дома.  
Как я мог так накосячить, чёрт побери! Отпечатки, ДНК… Всё равно, что оставить им подпись.  
— Ты мрачный. Проблемы в команде? — спросил Майкл, когда я проходил мимо его комнаты.  
— Я потерял твою тетрадь, — честно ответил я. Майкл подошёл и коротко меня обнял.  
— После следующего выигрыша я подарю тебе новую, — пообещал он.  
А на следующий день вернулся чёртов Джаред, и чёртов тренер словно бы забыл, ЧТО я сделал для команды. НИКТО не смеет меня недооценивать!  
— Всё образуется, — говорил Майкл, сидя рядом со мной на скамейке запасных. — Вот увидишь, тебя выпустят на поле.  
— Не утешай меня, — мрачно попросил я. «Не лги мне», — правильно услышал Майкл и замолк. Тренера увели агенты, так что я не смог ни высказать ему всё, что думаю, ни напасть на него.  
Тот мужчина попался мне на глаза случайно. Он был так похож на тренера… Я даже не думал, прежде чем напасть. Мне было даже всё равно, что у меня нет с собой перчаток.  
Я понимал, что крупно налажал. А значит… Значит, имеет смысл повысить ставки.  
— Слушай, чувак, я был не прав, — сказал я Джареду после тренировки. Он настороженно покосился на меня. — Сегодня ты прям классно сыграл.  
Он польщённо улыбнулся.  
— Забыли. Ты тоже ничего, тебе бы ещё подрасти — ну да у тебя всё время мира впереди.  
А у тебя — нет.  
— Слушай, не посоветуешь насчёт тренировок?  
— Почему бы нет, — согласился он. — Ты тут занимаешься?  
— Дома, — покачал я головой. Он задумался.  
— Тогда мне надо посмотреть, какое у тебя оборудование.  
— Ну так пошли, если ты не занят. — Я пожал плечами с деланным равнодушием, пока внутри меня всё вибрировало от напряжения. Он согласился. Этот доверчивый идиот согласился!  
Впрочем, сначала я и правда показал ему тренажёры. Будет забавно выполнять его инструкции после его смерти. Он улыбался мне, а я улыбался ему и мечтал, как выбью ему зубы. И сломаю пальцы — по одному.  
Но я успел только огреть его по затылку, когда он склонился над одной из моих гантелей.  
— Ты свихнулся?! — Майкл влетел в комнату и крепко схватил меня за руку. Джаред завозился на полу, и Майкл прикрикнул на него: — Вали давай!  
Джаред неуклюже поднялся и кинулся к выходу, чуть не вписавшись в косяк. По лестнице он скатился, кажется, кубарем.  
— Не думал, что ты дома, — пробормотал я. Майкл отпустил меня, раздражённо отвернулся и промаршевал к своей сумке, валявшейся в коридоре. Когда он вернулся, в его руках была бархатная тетрадь с кубком.  
— Я с уроков сбежал, чтобы съездить в Даллас. — Он кинул мне тетрадь и заметался по тренировочной комнате. Я автоматически её поймал и погладил пальцем. Мне всегда нравилось это ощущение…  
— Я думал о тебе лучше! — Майкл пнул один из блинов и зашипел от боли. Тетрадь выпала на пол, я поудобнее перехватил энциклопедию.  
Снаружи завыли полицейские сирены, Джаред наверняка уже давал против меня показания. На всё это мне уже было плевать.  
Но, чёрт побери, Майкл, как ты мог меня предать?!

— Привет-привет-привет, — бормотала Гарсия, перетряхивая файлы Редфилдов.  
— Не тяни, что там? — коротко бросил Хотч, не отрываясь от дороги.  
— Тут кандидат на премию «Брат тысячелетия», — призналась Гарсия. — У Майкла Редфилда ни единого пятна на биографии. Думаю, если пустить поиск по камерам, мы обнаружим записи того, как он переводит старушек через дорогу. Отличный ученик, особенно отмечены успехи в математике. Призёр нескольких математических олимпиад, одной причём федеральной. Играть в американский футбол начал в первом классе младшей школы, с тех пор трижды признавался лучшим квотербеком турнира — что бы это ни было, — и дважды в принципе лучшим игроком. Регулярно сдаёт кровь, является зарегистрированным донором органов.  
— А что у Томаса Редфилда? — спросил Морган.  
— У этого с успехами поскромнее. Кровь не сдаёт из-за противопоказаний, успехами в учёбе не блещет. Успехами в спорте… Ну, его команда несколько раз выигрывала кубок, когда он был вратарём, но персональных наград у него нет.  
— Не уверена, что они вообще есть в футболе, — пробормотала Эрика.  
— Ладно, — продолжил Хотч. — Гарсия, посмотри закрытые данные. Были ли на Томаса жалобы?  
— Пара жалоб на жестокое обращение с животными, но их не включали в личное дело. Родители убеждали, что это случайность.  
— А он ведь понял, что речь о Томасе, — внезапно сказал Морган. Он напряжённо всматривался в сгущающиеся за окном машины тени. Вела Эрика. — Майкл. Росси сказал: он юлил, словно уж на сковороде, и они с Ридом подумали, что он выгораживает себя.  
— Думаете, он был в курсе? — уточнила Эрика. Они с Морганом ехали от дома Билла Кирстоуна, были ближе остальных.  
— Думаю, решил сначала спросить его. Или подтвердить свои подозрения самостоятельно. Не хотел подставлять брата.  
— Да-а, брата он любит, — подтвердила Гарсия. — Судя по данным, он был на всех его матчах, включая те, которые проходили одновременно с его собственными играми. Учитывая, что ни одного из родителей рядом с ним не было…  
— Да уж, что ты там говорила про «Брат года»? — Морган фыркнул. — Хотч, мы на месте.  
— Ждите нас, — скомандовал Хотч.  
— И это был «Брат тысячелетия», пупсик, попрошу не перевирать мои слова! – возмутилась Гарсия. Морган не ответил.  
Пробормотав «Что за чёрт?», он выскочил из машины.  
— Эм, господа агенты, Эрика Сьедж. Агент Морган оставил телефон в машине. Наблюдаю движение снаружи дома.  
— Детектив, возьмите телефон и прикройте агента Моргана.  
— Вас поняла, агент Хотчнер, не отключайтесь.  
Эрика прикрепила телефон к поясу и с пистолетом наизготовку вышла из машины. Морган уже шёл к ней навстречу, придерживая за плечи высокого хромающего парня.  
— Чёрт побери… Морган, телефон, — Эрика ловко перекинула телефон агенту и приняла у него парня, помогла усесться на пассажирское место.  
— Хотч, тут Джаред Эквилл, вратарь из команды Томаса. — Морган тяжело вздохнул. — У нас ситуация с заложником, внутри остался Майкл Редфилд. Он помог Джареду сбежать.  
— Тебя понял. Не лезь в одиночку, дождись нас!  
— А если что-то случится с Майклом? — спросила Эрика.  
— А если с ним что-то случится как раз потому, что мы пойдём без прикрытия? Вызовите скорую, Эрика.  
Эрика кивнула и набрала 911.  
Поблизости зашумели полицейские сирены. Остальные агенты подъезжали к дому Редфилдов.  
Росси и Рид успели первыми.  
— Что там произошло? — тут же спросил Росси Джареда. Тот тяжело дышал и то и дело трогал затылок. Кончики пальцев у него были в крови.  
— Томас сказал, что ему понравилась моя игра… Что он хочет стать лучше. Он вообще игрок ничего такой, так что я согласился помочь ему с тренировками.  
— Idiota! — пробормотал в сторону Росси, а Морган неожиданно поинтересовался:  
— Так какой он игрок?  
Джаред скривился, словно у него заболели все зубы разом.  
— Классный он игрок, вы это хотите услышать? Ну так да! У Брайанта полно дурацких идей-фикс, а так-то бы он оценил, и куковать бы мне на скамейке запасных до выпуска.  
— Пользуешься благосклонностью тренера? — уточнил неприязненно Рид.  
— Эй, я, между прочим, тут жертва! — возмутился Джаред, но тут же сник, зашипев от боли.  
— Зачем ты пошёл с ним домой? — продолжил спрашивать Росси.  
— Он показывал мне тренажёры. У них там целая комната железа, как в каком-нибудь кино. Всё вокруг потёртое такое, а тренажёры блестят. Клёвые.. Мне бы такие! Я бы вышел в про!  
— Итак, он показывал тебе тренажёры, — подтолкнул его Росси. Джаред кивнул.  
— Потом голова словно взорвалась — так больно было. Я толком не понимал, что происходит, но сначала подумал, что у меня в глазах двоится, и это Томасов стало два. А потом один из них прикрикнул, чтобы я убирался, ну, я и рванул… Вот, колено опять разбил, тренер будет в ярости, — как-то отстранённо закончил Джаред и замер.  
— Догнало, — сказал Морган подоспевшим медикам. — Проверьте, нет ли у него сотрясения мозга.  
— Итак, по последней имеющейся у нас информации, они были в тренажёрной, — сказал незаметно присоединившийся к ним Хотч. — Но они могли перейти в любую часть дома.  
— Он мог уже убить Майкла, — мрачно предположил Росси. Обернулся к созданному полицейскими оцеплению. — Приехала Диана. Эрика, составите ей компанию?  
— О, ну конечно, — Эрика закатила глаза и, ворча, направилась к ограждению. — Как таскать им файлы, так Эрика, как возить их по городу — тоже Эрика, и даже дома обыскивать… кто? Эрика! Но стоит начаться штурму, как да здравствует мужской шовинизм и…  
— Здравствуйте, миссис Редфилд, — твёрдо, но доброжелательно сказала она женщине. — Нет, вам пока не стоит туда идти…  
— Вообще, было бы неплохо получить у неё план дома, — задумался вслух Рид, застёгивая бронежилет. Морган открыл было рот, но тут из дома раздался крик. Все вздрогнули и напряжённо замерли, но крик повторился, и продолжился, и стало понятно, что это кто-то ругается.  
— Кажется, Томас выплёскивает на брата накипевшее, — прислушался Хотч. — У нас есть шанс проникнуть в дом. Морган?  
— Мы с Росси зайдём через гараж, вы берите входную дверь.  
Хотч согласно кивнул, и агенты в сопровождении нескольких офицеров осторожно двинулись к дому.  
Первый голос сменился вторым, более низким, и Морган облегчённо вздохнул – Майкл был ещё жив. Один из офицеров открыл гараж ключами, взятыми у Дианы Редфилд, и Морган первым проскользнул в дверной проём.  
Он едва успел войти в коридор, как столкнулся взглядом с холодными глазами Томаса. Братья оказались на кухне, которая была ближайшей к гаражу комнатой. Морган быстро обежал глазами помещёние.  
На кухне был беспорядок, но не сильный. Майкл сидел на полу у кухонной стойки, прижимаясь к ней спиной и стараясь пореже дышать, а в опасной близости от его шеи дрожал в руках Томаса нож.  
С виду Майкл был относительно цел. Морган разглядел несколько синяков, и над ухом у него начинал наливаться цветом синяк, он неловко заваливался на один бок, но сидел самостоятельно.  
— Не подходите. — Голос Томаса трясся так же, как и нож. — Не подходите, или я его зарежу.  
— Почему, Томас? — Морган сделал осторожный шаг вперёд, буквально на пару сантиметров. — Разве ты ненавидишь своего брата?  
На слове «своего» Томас словно вздрогнул и прислушался.  
— Не знаю, почему ты делал это, но твой брат точно не виноват.  
— Я не делал ничего плохого, — отрезал Томас. — Я только… Они заслужили.  
— Разумеется, заслужили, — подтвердил Росси. — Но разве твой брат из их числа?  
Томас перевёл взгляд на лицо Майкла. Тот смотрел на него в ответ, практически не мигая, и Морган уже было решил, что всё закончится здесь и сейчас — или он проведёт задержание, или Томас совершит ещё одно убийство. Однако Томас не оправдал его ожиданий. Он яростно перевёл взгляд обратно на агентов.  
— Он с ними заодно.  
Под ногой у Росси зашуршало, и он осторожно поднял тетрадку. Морган посмотрел на неё краем глаза и кивнул. Точно такую же наши на месте убийства Дэниэла Рамиреса.  
— А это что? — спросил Росси, одновременно и интересуясь ответом, и надеясь отвлечь Томаса от брата.  
— Подарок, — пробормотал Майкл, и Томас заворожённо проследил взглядом за тетрадью, которую Росси отложил на один из шкафов.  
— И часто тебе делают такие подарки, Томас? — поинтересовался Морган. — Разве будет делать такие подарки кто-то, кто против тебя?  
Томас склонил голову, прислушиваясь к словам Моргана. Он весь замер, даже кончик ножа практически перестал дрожать.  
— Брат всегда был на твоей стороне, — вкрадчиво подсказал Росси. — Всегда помогал. Думал в первую очередь о тебе. Разве не так?  
Томас мотнул головой.  
— Опусти нож, приятель. — Морган плавно повёл стволом пистолета вниз. — Ты уже наказал всех, кого хотел…  
— Даже и близко, — Томас подался назад, — даже и близко нет.  
Он неторопливо опустил нож на пол, и Морган в пару шагов оказался вплотную к нему, вздёрнул его за шиворот, пока Росси держал его на мушке.  
Майкл словно очнулся.  
— Осторожней, — попросил он и неловко встал, опираясь о стойку. — Вы можете ему навредить!  
Росси, Морган и офицеры недоверчиво посмотрели на него, а Томас хмыкнул, давая надеть на себя наручники.

Томас спокойно сидел в комнате для допросов. Майкл в коридоре — тот весь издёргался, нервно постукивал ногой по полу и сплетал-расплетал пальцы, едва дал медикам себя осмотреть, а Томас за полчаса разве что сменил положение на более удобное. И он смотрел прямо на фальшивое зеркало. Эрике было не по себе, когда приходилось идти мимо. Казалось, что он смотрит прямо на неё.  
Невысокий, щуплый парень пятнадцати лет вызывал у неё такой ужас, какого не мог добиться никакой Стивен Кинг.  
Томаса пока не допрашивали, потому что решали вопрос с его представителем. Поражённая в самое сердце Диана Редфилд отказывалась присутствовать на допросе, ждали адвоката, который рискнёт взяться за дело серийного убийцы, которому нет и шестнадцати лет.  
В комнатушке агентов было не протолкнуться от людей и информации.  
— Орудие преступления — такая же энциклопедия математического анализа, как и в случае мистера Симмонса. Одинаковое орудие, одинаковые следы, поэтому изначально было сложно предположить двух субъектов. — Росси выложил на стол копию книги. Морган недоверчиво покачал головой.  
— И что такое с людьми, что орудием убийства становится учебник? Впрочем, это был вопрос риторический. Почему у Томаса оказался этот учебник — выяснили?  
— Связались с его бывшей школой в Лос-Анджелесе, — ответил Хотч, откладывая телефон. — Он неплохо разбирался в математике, но для поступления в старшую школу на стипендию Томасу посоветовали углубить изучение.  
Эрика оглядела стол. Улик набралось не так уж много — помимо энциклопедии, тетради и ножа, едва ли что-то стоило внимания.  
В дверь заглянул сержант Вэй.  
— Парень просит с ним поговорить.  
— Томас? — удивился Рид. Сержант покачал головой.  
— Другой. Старший.  
Первое, что заявил Майкл Редфилд, когда их с матерью устроили в небольшом кабинете, было:  
— Вы же понимаете, что мой брат не виноват? Он не может быть виноват!  
— Ты же сам застал его в начале убийства, сам чуть не стал жертвой. — Морган покачал головой. — Сколько ещё ты будешь его выгораживать?  
— В начале чего я его застал? — Майкл практически достоверно изобразил удивление. — В разгаре драки со школьным соперником? Ну так с кем не бывает. И мы просто играли, он не причинил бы мне вреда!  
— Ты уверен? — просто спросил Морган. Майкл вздрогнул и помедлил некоторое время, прежде чем медленно повторить:  
— Он не причинил бы мне вреда.  
— Ты всю жизнь занимался тем, что прикрывал его, разве тебе не надоело? — уточнил Росси. Майкл неприязненно на него глянул.  
— Я уверен, что вы ошибаетесь, — повторил он.  
— Значит, кровь на ковре в его комнате окажется его собственной? — уточнил Морган, и тут же отметил, как заметались глаза Майкла. Насчёт ковра был пробный выстрел в пустоту, его только забрали на экспертизу с надеждой, что там окажется хоть что-то.  
— Может быть. — Несмотря на смятение, Майкл стоял на своём. — Он вполне мог порезаться ножом для бумаги. Разве нет?  
В дверь постучали.  
— Просим прощения, но прибыл адвокат. Нам необходима подпись миссис Редфилд.  
Диана, совершенно поблёкшая за день, послушно вышла. Майкл насупился и пнул стол.  
— Ты же знаешь, что он виновен, — не выдержала Эрика.  
— Я знаю, что он мой брат, — парировал Майкл.  
Томаса подобные вопросы явно не волновали. Он всё ещё сидел, словно не двигался с последнего момента, когда Эрика заглянула в комнату. Только переводил взгляд, словно наблюдал за тем, что происходит по другую сторону стекла.  
— Вы нарушаете права моего клиента, — негромко говорил адвокат, промокая платком лоснящуюся лысину.  
— Упаси нас Декларация Независимости, — отвечал шериф, и продолжался торг: отдельную камеру, питание, оказание медицинских услуг.

У Томаса пальцы, самые кончики, были испачканы в крови — Майкла ли, Джареда? Они выделялись на фоне его бледной кожи ярким мазком.  
Он молчал с самого момента задержания.  
Когда адвокат, наконец, вошёл в комнату, Томас, судя по всему, решил, что пришло самое время поиграть.  
— Что ж, кхм, мистер Редфилд, я ваш адвокат — мистер Ричардс…  
— А зачем мне адвокат? — с удивлением спросил Томас. Бросил острый взгляд на зеркало. — Разве я совершил что-то плохое?  
— Ну, кхм, убийство четырёх человек определённо может расцениваться как особо тяжкое…  
— Не понимаю, о чём вы, — перебил адвоката Томас. — Я кого-то убивал? Какие глупости вы придумываете.  
— Что за чёрт? — пробормотал рядом Морган, и Эрика была полностью согласна.  
— Он думает, у нас недостаточно улик? — спросила она неуверенно.  
— Неизвестно, что он думает. — Рид крепче прижал к боку сумку. — Слышали, наверное, что действия сумасшедших сложнее всего предугадать?  
— Он не сумасшедший, нет. — Хотч ударил ладонью по столу. — Стоило сразу понять: он не признается ни в чём. Независимо от его отношения к убийствам, он не будет ими хвастаться, потому что это грозит ему опасностью.  
— Ему дадут срок в колонии для несовершеннолетних. Но имеющихся у нас улик хватает пока только для дела о причинении лёгких увечий и, возможно, покушение на убийство. — Росси показал на доску. — Он убил четверых, но имеет все шансы уйти, как только ему исполнится восемнадцать.  
— А если его спровоцировать? — неуверенно спросила Эрика. — Что? Я видела в кино. Может, он признается, если его вынудить?  
— Ну, вперёд, — Морган распахнул перед ней дверь допросной, и Эрика натянуто улыбнулась, входя. Дверь за ней закрылась, отрезая звуки, поэтому она не услышала, как Хотч спрашивает Моргана:  
— Ты осознаёшь, что это опасно?  
— Зато у нас может появиться признание. Я не хочу уезжать отсюда, пока дело в таком шатком состоянии.  
Эрика присела и сложила ладони перед собой на столе.  
— Здравствуй, Томас… Ты в курсе, почему ты тут?  
Искреннее недоумение и щепотка любопытства. Если бы Эрика следила за его мимикой, она бы сама его отпустила, немедленно, но, по счастью, она всматривалась в его глаза.  
«Никогда не смотрите в Бездну, — некстати вспомнилось ей, — иначе Бездна посмотрит в ответ».  
— Ты подозреваешься в четырёх убийствах, — тем не менее, продолжила она.  
— Глупости какие, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Томас.  
— Ну да, я тоже думаю, что такое ничтожество, как ты, не смогло бы убить кого-то. — Эрику продрало холодом от полоснувшего по ней взгляда, но Томас тут же опустил глаза на стол.  
— Увы, офицер, вы правы. Мне слабо.  
— Не сработало, — разочарованно сказал Морган. Хотч посмотрел на свой телефон.  
— Мы не сможем остаться, пока будут искать улики. Томас совершенно точно наш субъект, но нас ждут в Орегоне, там появился новый Франкенштейн. Круз звонил уже несколько раз.  
— Но Хотч, если они ничего не найдут? — возразил Росси. Хотч недовольно посмотрел на него.  
— Я тоже не в восторге. Но свою работу мы выполнили. Если им потребуется профиль на суде, мы пришлём одного из агентов, однако это не единственное место, где нужна наша помощь.  
— Твоя тетрадь была найдена рядом с трупом, — Эрика попробовала зайти с другой стороны. Томас пожал плечами.  
— Мало ли, как она могла там оказаться. Я, знаете, её потерял недавно, пожаловался брату. Именно поэтому он купил мне сегодня новую. Кстати, вы вообще уверены, что это моя тетрадь? Они имеются в открытой продаже, кто угодно мог такую купить.  
— Ты пытался убить Джареда Эквилла!  
— Так уж и убить! Может, я просто хотел надрать ему задницу, — Томас прищурился, — и то мне брат помешал. Стал бы я убивать кого-то, если у меня дома был брат?  
Морган покачал головой.  
— Он чертовски логичен. Единственный шанс его посадить — найти неопровержимые улики. Местной полиции придётся очень постараться.  
— А на суде его последняя жертва будет уверять, что агенты всё неправильно поняли, — пробормотал Росси, глядя в коридор, где Майкл Редфилд что-то втолковывал матери отчаянным шёпотом.

— Приедете ещё? — уточнила Эрика. Агенты собирали свои вещи, и она нагло устроилась в комнатке.  
Морган покачал головой.  
— Надеюсь, что нет. Не заводите новых серийных убийц, Эрика.  
— Я постараюсь. — Эрика фыркнула и задержалась взглядом на фотографии Максима. Рид как раз открепил её от доски и положил в файл.  
— И не вините себя, Эрика, — мягко добавил Морган, кладя руку ей на плечо. — Его смерть – не ваша вина.  
— Мне от этого не легче, — призналась Эрика. Взяла в руки фотографию с места нахождения мистера Симмонса, покрутила её бездумно.  
— Поверить не могу… Вот я смотрю на фото его жертв, а вот — он сам, тоже жертва. И я бы не увидела разницы, если бы точно не знала, что он убивал!  
— Так обычно и бывает, детектив Сьедж, — вмешался Росси. — Если бы маньяка можно было отличить с первого взгляда, то в нашей с вами работе не было бы необходимости.  
Эрика кивнул и вложила фотографию обратно в файл.  
— А Томас… Ему же пятнадцать! И на его счету уже четыре жертвы, включая другого убийцу…  
— Иногда зло прикидывается чем-то слабым и беззащитным. — Морган покачал головой. — Мы видели достаточно таких примеров. Не упустите Томаса, Эрика, оставляем его на вас.  
Эрика не стала провожать агентов в Даллас, только помахала вслед двум чёрным джипам. На крыльцо высунулся детектив Эйчер, пробормотал недовольно:  
— Уехали… Оставили нас тут разгребать, а мы, может, ещё и не того поймали.  
Эрика пихнула его в плечо.  
— Мы докажем, что того.  
Перед тем, как войти в участок, Эрика последний раз обернулась и осмотрела улицу.  
В Вилмингтоне падал первый снег, словно пытаясь прикрыть собой всю грязь, которая появилась за осень.

_Люди хотели объяснения такого же значительного и эффектного, как и сами убийства. Но истина была еще более кошмарной: настоящий ужас вызывают не гигантские монстры, а маленькие, безобидные с виду люди.  
Дэн Уэллс_


End file.
